Clarke's first heat
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: On the arc all alphas and omegas are given a small implant. The implants functionality turn all alphas and omegas on the arc into betas. But the implants need to be replaced. No one on the arc has ever seen an alpha or omega that wasn't under the effects of the implant, to the point that almost none of the residents of the arc even know what alphas and omegas are. post s2
1. Chapter 1

Clarke's first heat

On the arc all alphas and omegas are given a small implant in their arm when they turn twelve. The implants functionality turn all alphas and omegas on the arc into betas. But the implants need to be replaced every three years or else they are likely to wear off and stop working. No one on the arc has ever seen an alpha or omega that wasn't under the effects of the implant, to the point that almost none of the residents of the arc even know what alphas and omegas are. This fic picks up after season two , I'm probably not gonna deal with Allie or any of the city of light stuff tho .

"My Heda we have found her!" Indra called to Lexa proudly.

"Where is my wanheda! Is she ok?" Lexa asked distraught.

"We are unsure, she is held up in a cave not far from here." Indra answered.

"Why haven't you brought her here already then?" Lexa snapped.

"She has a number of guns and she is shooting at anyone who attempts to get close to her." Indra explained.

"How many have we lost attempting to retrieve her?" Lexa questioned grabbing her sword and donning her war attire.

"None my Heda. She isn't shooting to kill any of our people, she began shooting around our feet as a warning but when we pushed on she began shooting just to stop our warriors. " Indra paused. "This is very unlike wanheda, we suspect there is something wrong with her, that she is sick or something." Indra explained.

"Damn it, please be ok Clarke!" Lexa whispered under her breath. "Take me to her now Indra!" Lexa commanded with a scent that would scare even the strongest of alpha's.

"Yes my Heda!" The beta trikru leader replied submissively to Lexa's strong scent.

XXXXXXXX

Clarke didn't know what the hell was going on with her body. She had been fine for months , easily able to avoid the troops that Lexa had regularly been sending after her , searching for the girl that Lexa had betrayed at the mountain. But last night Clarke's movements grew slower , she pushed herself as hard as she could but she was just sloppy and sluggish in her moments. Clarke could feel her temperature spiking , she had no idea why but her whole body felt like it had been light on fire. While attempting to evade the sight of one of Lexa's patrols Clarke was overwhelmed by an unbelievable pain in her core. Clarke couldn't help but scream in pain and double over on pain as the shocks in her core grew. Lexa's patrols immediately spotted her, and it took everything Clarke had to evade capture long enough to escape into a nearby cave. Clarke didn't want to hurt any of the grounders that followed her into the cave, but when she shot at their feet they continued on. Clarke was extremely cautious to avoid killing any of Lexa's warriors, shooting their feet , legs arms , whatever she knew wouldn't kill them. It became harder and harder to aim as time went on and the pain in her core grew. Clarke could smell something in the air change , and it made the pain worse. Clarke wasn't sure how but she knew that this must be one of Lexi's dirty tricks, she must be resorting to chemical warfare of some sort to force Clarke to talk to her. Clarke knew that Lexa wanted to ensure that she was safe and finally talk to her again after the betrayal at the mountain , but Clarke was stunned that Lexa would resort to whatever she had don't to her now. Clarke felt like she couldn't breathe between the heat building up in her body and the pain that just wouldn't go away. Clarke continued shooting at every grounder that approached her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Clarke, it's me. I'm coming in , shoot me if you want." Lexa offered as she entered the cave.

"What did you do to me?" Clarke yelled looking down the sights of her gun knowing all the same that she couldn't bring herself to shoot Lexa. Clarke once thought she could love Lexa and whether or not Lexa had betrayed her at the mountain Clarke could never bring herself to hurt Lexa.

"Clarke what are you talking about?" Lexa asked.

"M-my body , it's burnin up! And it, it hurts so much!" Clarke cried in pain. "What the hell did you do to me!" Clarke screamed as she attempted to shoot at Lexa's feet to scare her but her vision went blurry in the pain causing her to shoot off to the side far away from Lexa.

"Clarke, do you really not know what is happening to you right now?" Lexa asked sniffing the obvious stench of heat.

"I understand that you were so desperate to find me that you poisoned me somehow!" Clarke yelled angrily.

"Clarke !" Lexa whispered shocked as she ran over to the omega she had been searching for for.

"Stay away from me Lexa!" Clarke demanded as she realized that the closer Lexa got the worst her pain got.

"It will be ok Clarke. We have medicine that will help you with your heat!" Lexa comforted before turning around and screaming. "Bring me a bottle of suppressants!"

"What the hell are you talking about Lexa?" Clarke questioned angrily.

"Poor confused girl!" Lexa cooed sitting in down next to Clarke and taking away her gun slowly to insure the weary omega doesn't accidently shoot anyone.

Clarke growled angrily in reaction to Lexa's condescending words. "What the hell ? Why did I just do that?" Clarke questioned confused as she began to warm to the idea of Lexa talking to her like that.

"You aren't the only one of skaikru to have this problem as of late, we will bring you back to polis and call your mother out to Inform you what is going on." Lexa explained. "Everything that is happening to you is completely natural girl." Lexa comforted as she began softly scratching behind Clarke's ear.

Clarke suddenly began whimpering and one of her legs began shaking happily. "What the hell are you doing to me!" Clarke screamed at Lexa silently loving it. The moment Clarke moved her head to yell at Lexa she whimpered needily at the loss of the fantastic sensation of Lexa scratching behind her ear.

"Just rest girl." Lexa ordered with a wave of calming pheromones. "Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa allowed the words she had craved to speak to Clarke for months to slip from her lips as she stretched her arm out to scratch behind Clarke's ear.

"Mhmm what does that mean? And what is that it smells so good!" Clarke moaned as she began to relax and hum happily.

"Better?" Lexa teased ignoring Clarke's first question.

"Mmph yes, much." Clarke agreed against her will. Clarke didn't know how Lexa had forced her to submit to her like that , and it would have infuriated her if she could muster any anger . But as she tried to get angry with Lexa she just got distracted by the scent again that forced her to submit all over again.

"Good girl!" Lexa praised as she saw Indra entering the cave with a water bottle.

Clarke wanted to argue , but she couldn't, she just moaned happily , for some reason loving the sensation of being called good girl by the woman she had once thought she could love before being betrayed.

Even at the thought to Lexa's betrayal Clarke couldn't muster any anger, which slightly scared her , but she once again became distracted and overwhelmed by the scent seemingly coming off of Lexa. "Is that smell you?" Clarke asked weakly.

"Yes girl , that is me." Lexa comforted as she reached out to take the water bottle from Indra " here drink this" Lexa instructed with a slight change in her pheromones towards a more dominant, demanding scent to insure Clarke didn't fight her.

"Yes ma'am." Clarke submitted as Lexa placed the water bottle against her lips. Clarke sipped at the fluid as instructed.

"Good girl." Lexa praised taking the water bottle away.

"Mhmm thank you!" Clarke hummed in response.

"Clarke can you walk?" Lexa questioned.

"Mhmm why would I want to , I have all I need right here!" Clarke smiled as she shifted closer to Lexa and hugged her tight.

Lexa had craved Clarke's embrace for a long time, but it didn't feel right at this moment because she knew it was just Clarke's heat talking. "Ai hod yu in Clarke but we must travel back to Polis , your mother had already been called out to meet you there tonight. She will look over you and make sure you are ok." Lexa informed.

"Mhmm whatever you wish Lexa." Clarke moaned wantonly as she moved to rest her head on Lexa's lap. Clarke then began to rub her face against Lexa, adoring the feeling of Lexa's warm clothing against her skin.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa questioned tensely as she could feel her need to take the omega mount.

"Mhmm you feel so good!" Clarke moaned sensually as if she knew what she was doing.

"Clarke you need to stop." Lexa ordered calmly as she could feel herself beginning to push against her pants.

"Why?" Clarke asked without changing her behavior at all.

"Uugh Clarke!" Lexa moaned feeling her control of her now fully engorged member slip away completely.

"Oh my god Lexa , what is that?" Clarke cried as she began to realize that whatever it was she needed it inside of her right now.

"Well it's something in-between a cock and a clit, all female alphas have them." Lexa explained.

"mhmm it's really sexy!" Clarke moaned eagerly moving closer to the tent pitched in Lexa's pants.

Lexa couldn't help but giggle at the girl who surely didn't even know her body yet. "After your heat if you want it you will be welcome to it. But for now it's best you not touch it." Lexa advised .

"B-b-but p-please Lexa!" Clarke pleaded hooking her index and middle fingers inside Lexa's pants and pulling gently.

"No! And you will obey me!" Lexa commended with all the alpha force she could muster.

"Yes Lexa." Clarke rested her head on Lexa's leg and stopped moving towards her member.

"Good girl." Lexa praised scratching behind Clarke's ear.

"Mhmm thank you !" Clarke moaned.

"It's time to head over to polis now Clarke. Would you rather walk or would you rather I carry you?" Lexa offered. Clarke didn't answer instead she just curled up against the alpha enjoying her scent. "Looks like I'm carrying you." Lexa chuckled picking up Clarke and carrying Clarke towards polis. Clarke held close to the alpha loving how dominant Lexa was being and how she was talking care of her.

"Lexa, what is happening to me?" Clarke questioned clearly worry by what was happening to her.

"I promise it's completely normal, and you will be ok. Your mom will explain the medical minutia of what is happening to you once we get back to Polis." Lexa comforted with a kiss to the omega's forehead.

"Mhmm" Clarke moaned and rested her head against the alpha.

"That's a good girl, don't worry everything is ok." Lexa comforted as they approached Polis. Lexa asked Indra who had rode her horse back to Polis and arrived much earlier. "Is her mother here? "

"Yes, Abigail is waiting in your quarters at the top of the tower." Indra informed.

"Good." Lexa nodded.

"Do you need help carrying her?" Indra offered gesturing to take the Omega.

"Hands off my omega!" Lexa yelled loud enough that the whole camp could hear.

"Yes my Heda , I apologise my Heda." Indra replied finally understanding why Lexa had gone to such lengths to find Clarke.

"Lexa what's an omega? And why should Indra keep her hands off of yours?" Clarke asked Innocently looking up at Lexa.

"Umm" Lexa paused, afraid of seeming weak in front of her troops but also not wanting Clarke to think that Lexa thought of her as a possession. "I will explain later, in the meantime I will just say I am sorry, I let my inner alpha get the better of me." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear. Lexa earned a number of questionative looks from her soldiers. The grounders always respected their omegas , however to see Lexa who should be a strong alpha apologizing to an omega from Skaikru left them all doubting the strength of their Heda. This doubt caused a number of hushed doubtful growls to come from the soldiers around her.

Lexa replied to this defiance with a demanding growl and a strong dominant scent that silenced all of the growls from her troops. Lexa then rushed up to her quarters where Abigail was waiting for them fearful of her authority becoming even weaker.

"Oh god Lexa thank you for bringing her back to me!" Abigail cried.

"She stays here for the duration of her heat , and then she decides to go where she wants!" Lexa informed.

"I'm sure she will choose to come home after this." Abigail noted.

"If that is what she wishes then that it what she will do. But I want her to have a choice. Especially if Skaikru is to be added into the coalition." Lexa advised.

"Yes Lexa , now do you wish to be here while I explain to Clarke what she is?" Abigail asked.

"If you don't mind yes I would like to stay by her side. She has already taken some of our suppressants so my presence won't put her through any more pain." Lexa requested.

"Yes that will be fine." Abigail nodded. "There is a bed over there , can we allow her to rest in it?" Abigail requested.

"Clarke are you ok with sleeping in my bed tonight?" Lexa asked hopefully.

"Only if you sleep in it with me!" Clarke answered happily.

"I've been informed your culture didn't take advantage of omegas on this state?" Abigail asked judgingly.

"Of course we don't take advantage of them! Omegas are to be praised and taken care of!" Lexa answered offended.

"So I can trust you not to take advantage of my daughter while she is in her heat?" Abigail asked condescendingly.

"Yes you can!" Lexa growled.

Clarke felt very left out and confused as her mother and Lexa spoke. When Clarke heard the strong alpha growl from Lexa she couldn't help but moan and lean harder against Lexa , needing her touch for some reason. "Lexa?" Clarke asked still awaiting a response to her earlier request.

"Ai hod yu in Clarke , of course girl. I will sleep with you tonight." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's forehead.

"Yay!" Clarke cheered as she snaked her hands around Lexa to hug her tight.

"May I please begin the examination of my daughter now ?" Abigail requested impatient.

"Yes of course." Lexa assured moving over to the bed and placing Clarke down on the bed.

"Thank you." Abigail thanked as she began examining Clarke.

"Can one of you please explain what is going on with me , and why that thing Lexa had me drink helped so much with the pain?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, there are three types of people , alphas, omegas , and betas. On the arc, do you remember the implant we placed here every three years ? I know you helped me put them in some people." Abigail began explaining as she squeezed at the inside of Clarke's upper arm. Abigail made a face when she squeezed around at the place where she remembered placing the implant in her daughter. "It was a more extreme version of what Lexa gave you earlier. It's called a suppressants. The implant made it so that even though you are actually an omega you never had any heats and you had the scent and sense of smell of a beta." Abigail explained.

"What is a beta and an omega?" Clarke asked still pretty confused.

"Everyone from the arc was essentially a beta. Betas don't have heats or ruts , and they don't have the strong scent or sense of smell that Omegas and alphas have. Alphas tend to be stronger , bigger , and more dominant. They also have ruts. When an alpha ruts they become incredibly horny and they pretty much want to fuck anything with a pulse, female alphas will grow a phallus from their clit and when in the presence of an omega in heat any alpha who engages in intercourse will form a knot to increase the likelihood of conception." Abigail explained.

Lexa blushed as Clarke turned her head towards her at the mention of female alphas growing phalluses. "So you are an alpha?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes I am." Lexa smiled.

"What's a knot." Clarke tilted her head interested in the word she didn't understand.

"It's kinda a bulb that forms at the base of an alpha's erection to stretch the inside of an omega and lock their member Inside of an omega." Lexa explained.

Clarke began painting at the idea of a knot. "Mhmm!" Clarke moaned. " Can you knot me? It sounds amazing?" Clarke requested of Lexa.

"She is a little out of it from the suppressants." Lexa explained to Abigail.

"A little?" Abigail laughed. "Anyway, you are an omega, which means you have heats. That is what is happening to you now. Elevated heart rate, heightened temperature, pain in your core, extra susceptible to the scent of alphas, craving physical affection ?" Abigail listed off symptoms.

"Yeah I have all of those." Clarke nodded.

"You may also be rather aroused?" Abigail lead Clarke hesitantly , feeling awkward about talking to her daughter about this subject.

"Yeah really." Clark's eyed widened as she nodded.

"That is normal, heats are a part of a healthy omega's mating cycle. While on the arc we didn't allow alphas and omegas to go through heats and ruts because some alphas can grow violent towards omegas especially ones in heat , so having everyone betas made things easier. But when we crashed the arc into the ground we lost all of our suppressants implants . So now you will have monthly heats." Abigail explained.

"Oh ok makes sense." Clarke nodded.

" Now you will want to mate with any and every alpha you see during your heats, but it's important you take meticulous care with who you sleep with during your heat." Abigail warned.

"Wait why?" Clarke questioned.

" Because if you allow an alpha to knot inside of you , you and that alpha will be bonded together for life." Abigail explained. " Knotting bonds an alpha and an omega , and it will allow you to feel the things the alpha you are bonded to feels and visa versa. Bonding is permanent and it will tie you and an alpha together for life . Once bonded alphas and omegas become completely oblivious to the scent of anyone other than their bonded mate. I would suggest you wait until you are not in heat to talk to anyone you wish to bond with and then bond with that person during your next heat if both of you are interested in bonding." Abigail informed.

"I think I have a handle on it?" Clarke replied.

"Good. I'm not bonded with anyone because my implant is still working, so I can't help you fully understand bonding, but you have some friends back at Arcadia that are bonded and I will send them out here tomorrow to talk to you." Abigail offered.

"Ok sounds good." Clarke yawned.

"Your suppressants should make you tired , so it would be a good idea to get some sleep." Lexa recommend.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Clarke yawned again.

"Get some sleep." Abigail suggested. " I can look you over in the morning." Abigail continued.

"Someone will find you somewhere to sleep." Lexa offered.

"Thank you. Take care of her." Abigail instructed walking out to the guards outside of Lexa's room who showed her where she would be staying.

"I will!" Lexa replied. "Clarke you ready to sleep?" Lexa asked. Cuddling up to the omega.

"Yeah, mhmm this feels good!" Clarke moaned feeling the comfort of Lexa cuddling up against her.

"Hmm good. Sleep girl." Lexa instructed holding the omega she already felt was her own.

End of chapter 1

Author's note: This story is an idea that I have been sitting on for a while and It has been bugging me that I hadn't written it yet , so I sat down and pounded out the first three or so chapters. At first none of them felt right , but Now after a lot of editing I have this chapter to a point that i'm at least kinda happy with it. Please review/comment , I need some feedback to know how good/bad this fic is so far. Also constructive criticism is like super needed right now lol. I'm trying to get this story to work as hard as I can but Idk something just feels kinda off each chapter and that is why none of my other stories got updated all weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Clarke, it's time for you to wake up." Lexa informed nudging the sleeping omega awake.

"Hmm ? What's going on?" Clarke questioned as she was shocked to be back in Lexa's room after a long time of having been alone in the hadn't been in lexa's room since before the mountain and being back here brought a flood of memories and emotions back. Clarke suddenly remembered how much she had once cared so deeply for the girl that stood in front of her. Clarke was also surprised that the pain from the night before was no longer anywhere near as bad. It had changed to a dull ache and her temperature was no longer quite as elevated.

"Do you remember last night?" Lexa asked concerned.

"Y-yeah it's coming back to me." Clarke answered. "Mhmm what is that , something smells really good!" Clarke questioned as she began sniffing around.

"It's probably me, also my bed and my clothes. They are probably all coated in my scent. Take this, it will help. It's a little lighter of a dose this time." Lexa informed offering Clarke a small shot glass of suppressants.

"Thanks." Clarke thanked as she took the suppressants.

"We gave you an extremely strong dosage last time expecting you to have a much stronger heat because it was your first after having been so long deferred. But yours didn't seem so bad. Also the strength of the suppressants was why you were a bit loopy last night." Lexa explained.

"That was supposed to be not that bad?" Clarke questioned incredulously.

"Yeah , I have seen heats much worse than that." Lexa nodded. "hell I've had a rut worse than that! And ruts are normally nothing in comparison to heats." Lexa chuckled.

"What the fuck , are you saying next time it will be worse?" Clarke asked worried.

"Maybe, I don't know, everyone has heats and ruts of various strengths." Lexa answered.

"Ok ." Clarke exhaled worried about her next heat. " Now can we talk about your damn goons searching for me?" Clarke snapped angry.

"I needed to talk to you Clarke. I missed you and I was worried for your safety. Especially after people from Arcadia began having problems with their implants. I knew that if you were alone out in the wild and you went into your heat there was a decent chance a stray alpha would attack you and I couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to you." Lexa explained.

"How did you know I was an omega?" Clarke replied suspiciously.

"I have always been able to smell it on you, your scent has always felt special to me, and I have just always known that even though you carry yourself like an alpha you are truly an omega." Lexa smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Clarke. "You are so beautiful." Lexa smiled placing a hand lovingly on Clarke's cheek as she gave off an calming and loving scent.

Clarke moaned and pushed her cheek into Lexa's touch at first before she remembered she was angry with Lexa. It took all the fight in her body but Clarke sat up and backed away from Lexa. "No! I'm still mad at you! You abandoned me at the mountain, you left me to kill them all myself! You betrayed me!" Clarke screamed fighting all of the emotions in her body welling up begging her to forgive the alpha who clearly cared so much for her.

"I know and I am so sorry. I betrayed you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." Lexa apologized.

Clarke glared at Lexa trying to work out her own clouded feeling towards the alpha who clearly still had feelings for her. "wait why did you care if I chose to get knotted by a stray alpha? It is none of your business!" Clarke questioned in order to get a better understanding of Lexa's motives, suspecting that Lexa still cared about her the same way her emotions screamed that she still cared about Lexa.

"I- I just wanted you to know what all mating and knotting entails before you got yourself into something you didn't mean to." Lexa lied.

"Oh … ok." Clarke replied honestly kinda hurt because she had hopped that Lexa would admit that she still had feeling for her. "You said you wanted to talk?" Clarke asked impatiently.

"I wanted to talk about the mountain and apologize for what I did. I also wanted to talk about bringing Skiakru into the coalition. It is the best way to protect your people." Lexa explained. " But that can wait , your mother wants to see you." Lexa mention as she got up and moved to leave the room.

"Lexa, c-can you stay? Y-your scent , it's really comforting." Claire requested stammering, hating to admit that she wanted Lexa to stay with her.

Lexa's face lit up at the thought that Clarke needed her. " I thought you were still mad at me for betraying you?" Lexa taunted.

"I-i am. But I also still have feelings for you and my heat is making me crave physical affection like crazy" Clarke paused. "especially yours." Clarke admitted blushing and turning her head away.

Lexa was delighted to see Clarke admit that she still had feelings for her , and that she craved Lexa's touch. Lexa had always suspected that Clarke was her intended mate. Lexa had never believed the stories that some of the grounders would tell of how everyone had one person whose scent was distinctly different to them , and that that was the person you were meant to bond with. But the day she first kissed Clarke was the day she knew , Clarke had always smelled different to her. But the day they first kissed was the day that Clarke's true scent first leaked last the sky people's odd form of suppressants. Lexa had been thoroughly taken by Clarke's unique scent and she knew immediately that Clarke was her intended mate. Lexa only hoped that Clarke would be able to smell it too now that her suppressants were wearing off and her sense of smell as an omega could finally develop. "Ai hod yu in Clarke and I would love to stay with you and give you all of the physical affection in the world. But something happened last night and I must addresses the coalition soon." Lexa explained.

"You are talking about when you called me your omega aren't you?" Clarke asked already knowing the answer.

"Its best we don't talk about this." Lexa replied knowing that this would only lead somewhere that would cause Clarke to hate her.

"Too bad I want to talk about it!" Clarke argued.

"Clarke this conversation doesn't go anywhere good!" Lexa forewarned.

"Too bed Lexa! I want to know why you called me your omega and why it is such a big deal!" Clarke demanded.

"Yes that is why I must address the coalition. And I am sorry about calling you my omega . I overstepped." Lexa apologized. "You aren't my omega, I just missed you and my inner alpha got the best of me." Lexa explained.

"Do your people see an alpha bonding with an omega as a form of ownership?" Clarke asked.

"Not for the most part. When I said it I intended it in the same way one would say keep your hands off of my girlfriend." Lexa informed.

"Oh." Clarke blushed, flattered on some level. But then Clarke saw the look of guilt on Lexa's face. "But that isn't how the rest of your people took it?" Clarke asked suspicious.

"No they saw it as me staking a claim on you as a slave of war. And when I didn't reprimand you for addressing me as Lexa instead of Heda I seemed weak." Lexa explained.

"So your people do see omegas as property?" Clarke pressured Lexa for further elaboration.

"Only when a person of my authority level is concerned. Heda's are not supposed to show any weakness and my authority is already in question amongst many of the clans of the coalition. Especially when it comes to you , many have accused me of having a soft spot for you. Many demand that I kill you to take your power as wanheda. But as I'm sure you already know I care about you too much for that to even be an option. And the only other ways to claim your power as wanheda is to have you submit to me as my slave and as my omega." Lexa explained.

"As your what?" Clarke questioned outraged.

"I didn't say I liked it or that that is what I want!" Lexa snapped. "I'm just explaining why that was such a big deal that I called you my omega." Lexa explained angrily. "You asked why I have to address the coalition! I am just answering your question." Lexa argued.

"I just hope you don't expect me to obey your orders as a slave!" Clarke snapped.

"It wouldn't be like that!" Lexa snapped back angrily. "It is just a public submission! Something to satisfy those that question my authority as Heda. Ugh I shouldn't even be talking to you about this , it's stupid and it isn't going to happen so don't worry!" Lexa yelled frustrated.

"How big a deal is it that these people are questioning your authority?" Clarke asked suddenly understanding that this might be serious.

"I don't want to talk to you about this anymore!" Lexa snapped not wanting Clarke to do something she wouldn't want to in order to protect her.

"You are in danger aren't you?" Clarke realized , reading Lexa like a book.

"I must go and speak with the coalition." Lexa dismissed as she stormed out of the room sending Abigail in after her.

"What happened? I heard yelling." Abigail inquired.

"Lexa is in trouble and I can help but she doesn't want me to." Clarke explained.

"Oh what do you need to do?" Abigail asked opening a bag of medical supplies.

"I think I would have to be her slave?" Clarke questioned even herself.

"Jesus , are you even considering that?" Abigail inquired incredulously as she gestured for Clarke to lift her arm.

"Honestly I don't know." Clarke answered unsure. "What are you doing?" Clarke asked her focus changing to her mother poking and prodding at her arm.

"Your implant, it's supposed to become absorbed into the body by the time it wears off, but yours is still here." Abigail paused. "I think I need to remove it." Abigail explained.

"I've seen you remove one of these before haven't I?" Clarke asked remembering the time someone had an implant in their arm that needed to be removed. Clarke also remembered having to assist her mother , handing her tools as she dug the implant out of the woman's arm.

"Yeah I think so. Are you ready for me to do it now?" Abigail asked pulling a needle of numbing solution from her bag.

"Yeah do it." Clarke nodded preparing herself for the shot.

"Little pinch" Abigail lied as she stuck the needle into Clarke.

"Fuck , you liar!" Clarke accused.

"Watch your mouth or else I will start removing it before the novocaine sets in." Abigail teased.

Clarke growled at her mother angrily. "What the fuck is that ? Why do I keep growling at people?" Clarke questioned.

" It's part of no longer being on the suppressants. They dampened our alpha/beta/omega instincts and now that it has worn off you are going back to how you should have been." Abigail informed.

"Interesting. Also weird." Clarke noted.

"You will get more and more accustomed to it as time passes. Most of Arcadia is off of suppressants by now. It's much different." Abigail explained.

Clarke could tell that her mother was trying to convince her to return home. "I'm not coming back." Clarke noted confidently.

"Can you feel this?" Abigail squeezed Clarke's arm.

"No" Clarke shook her head.

"Good." Abigail took a scalpel and slowly cut into Clarke to find the implant. "Why won't you come home. You have gone through a long enough period of exile. You need to come home." Abigail insisted as she used a pair of tongs to pull out the implant.

Clarke winced at the sight of her mother digging the tool into her arm. "I'm not having this argument. I'm not coming home."Clarke dismissed.

"So what do you just plan to stay here and become Lexa's slave?" Abigail questioned judgmentally as she pulled the implant out of Clarke's arm. "Got it." Abigail paused as she looked at the implant. "It seems that this one was defective. I would be cautious with your heat , it might get worse or suddenly end in the next day or more. Just expect your heat to be unpredictable. It could take up to a month, but your heat cycles will stabilize eventually." Abigail advised beginning to stitch Clarke up.

"O-ok." Clarke nodded slightly worried about what this meant. "And I don't know what I'm going to do." Clarke answered hollowly.

"Well I had some of your friends make their way out here to help you with some stuff. I will leave you to them as soon as I finish this stitch." Abigail offered as she finished stitching Clarke up and wrapped some gauze around the wound. "Thanks Mom." Clarke thanked as her mother headed out.

"When you are ready they will be waiting out in the main room when you are ready." Abigail informed her daughter.

After a moment Clarke got up and headed out to the main room to see Raven and Octavia cuddling on a couch. "Since when the hell did you two get together? What Happened to Lincoln?" Clarke questioned dumbfounded.

"When my implant wore off Lincoln and I had a lot of problems about who got to be the more dominant one in the relationship and we fell apart pretty quick." Octavia explained .

"Aww O I'm so sorry, I know how much you liked him!" Clarke apologized sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"Oh it's more than ok, hehe, I might have lost Lincoln but I gained his beautiful little bird!" Octavia teased Raven as she began attacking the omega with dominant kisses.

Raven melted into Octavia's arms at Octavia's kisses. "O!" Raven moaned as Octavia continued. Clarke began whimpering needily wishing it were her who was being attacked by an alpha.

"Oh sorry Clarke! Didn't mean to tease you." Octavia apologized as she stopped kissing at Raven.

"What the hell is happening to me Raven?" Clarke asked assuming that Raven was a fellow omega.

"You are in heat Hun, it will be ok. I suggest you find yourself an alpha, it makes heats a lot of fun!" Raven winked.

"Mhmm." Clarke whimpered at the thought of having an alpha to help her through her heat.

"The first is normally the worst." Raven comforted moving on the couch to hug her friend. " I know physical contact while in heat can help a lot , even if it's not from an an alpha." Raven informed as Clark hugged back.

"Thank you Raven." Clarke thanked.

"Aww it's too cute!" Octavia hummed at the sight of the two small omegas comforting each other.

"Thanks Raven, that does actually help." Clarke thanked with a smile as she pulled away from the hug. As Raven pulled away Clarke notice that Raven was wearing a collar for some reason but she didn't asked anything of it.

Raven smiled back as Clarke could see Octavia's head peaking out from over Raven's shoulder. "Sorry Clarke she is mine." Octavia joked before she grabbed Raven by the hips and yanked backwards. "Get back here my little birdy!" Octavia teased as Raven fell back into her alpha's lap.

"You are the worst!" Raven giggeled.

"And you will respect your alpha especially, In company!" Octavia commanded.

"Yes my alpha, I'm sorry my alpha." Raven bowed her head submissively to her alpha as she rested against her.

"Is that normal between alphas and omegas?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"I enjoy submitting to my alpha, most omegas do. And while I admit that we are a little extreme." Raven mentioned as she began paying with a collar that rested around her neck.

"This is her collar, it is a signifier that she is mine." Octavia mentioned tugging slightly at the collar.

"Octavia is the best owner an omega could ask for!" Raven smiled happily resting her head on her owner.

"I-umm ok ?" Clarke shifted her head to the side surprised and confused.

"You might not want anything like this, but most omegas do. The longer that you are off your suppressants the more you will understand omegas tend to be a little weaker and smaller , and with this comes a primal need to be owned, or protected by an alpha." Raven informed.

"Wait Lexa mentioned something about me becoming her slave is that at all similar to this?" Clarke asked.

"It's very similar, practically the same thing in fact. It has some subtle variations socially to the grounder people but for the most part it is kinda the same." Octavia answered.

"Can you explain what all it entail" Clarke asked Interested in knowing exactly what Lexa needed her to do but wasn't willing to ask her to do.

"Well, I am Raven's owner." Octavia began petting her omega. " And I am to take care of her, love her support her , care for her, insure her safety and happiness. All that good stuff. And then I'm also just her girlfriend and her alpha. And in return Raven obeys and respects me, and does what I say. Or at least when she is being a good girl she obeys me." Octavia teased the omega resting against her. " When she doesn't obey me I have the choice to punish her appropriately or to forgive her immediately instead. But when it comes to a slave/master dynamic the owner doesn't have that choice. They are obligated to punish the omega fittingly for the transgressions." Octavia explained.

"How bad are these punishments?" Clarke asked warming up to the idea of potentially becoming a slave.

"Umm depends. It's stricter and more severe punishments for slaves tho. Oh also slaves must wear shackles of some sort. Some slaves have nice ornate shackles as a symbol of how much their owner treasures them others have harsh heavy iron shackles which are likely to be rather unpleasant and painful but that is uncommon. There are a number of other subtle variations, but it would be best to discuss them with an alpha you would be interested in being with." Octavia finished.

"So it's not like a slave that gets ordered around and has to work out in the fields every day? Or like a slave who is ordered to do things they don't want to?" Clarke asked.

" Omega slaves are never treated like that. Omega slaves are treasured and loved above all else. Alpha slaves of war are occasionally treated like that , but even then it is normally just those that committed war crimes.." Octavia clarified.

"Good to know , thank you." Clarke nodded as she began pondering the idea of being Lexa's treasured omega slave, loved and taken care of by her strong alpha. As Clarke thought about Lexa and potentially becoming her omega she began to blush and Raven quickly recognized the look on Clarke's face.

"Are you considering becoming Lexa's slave?" Raven teased.

"I don't know, I'm still angry with her about the mountain but there is something about her scent ever since my implant wore off , I can't really stay mad at her. She just smells too good." Clarke attempted to explain.

"We know what you are talking about." Octavia and Raven replied with a smile.

"Haha I take it you two appreciate each other's scent greatly also?" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah she smells perfect!" Raven mentioned rubbing her face against her alpha.

"This one smells pretty damn good too." Octavia agreed holding her omega tight.

As Clarke watched onwards at her friends making eyes at each other there was a noise of the doors swinging open suddenly as Lexa entered the room clearly distraught. "Lexa?" Clarke stuck her head out over the couch to see the alpha she was thinking about submitting to.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa asked exhausted.

" Are you ok Lexa?" Clarke asked worried.

"I'm fine , I just need to rest." Lexa lied as she headed over to her room.

"Can I follow up with you two later?" Clarke requested getting up from the couch to follow the upset alpha.

"Certainly, we will be here in polis for a couple days." Octavia informed.

"Thanks for all the help you two!" Clarke thanked running off to see Lexa resting in bed. "I assume It didn't go well?" Clarke asked knowingly.

"No It didn't. How was your second examination from your mother? And how was visiting with Octavia and Raven?" Lexa attempted to change the conversation.

"My mom removed what was left of my defective implant and stitched up my arm. And I am still processing most of my time with Raven and Octavia. But you are just trying to stop us from talking about you." Clarke teased as she got onto the bed next to Lexa.

"Why such a keen observation." Lexa chuckled.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa on the bed before she spoke again, resting her head on Lexa's lap. "Is everything Ok?" Clarke asked worried for the alpha she could no longer deny her feelings for as every part of her body screamed that she needed Lexa's touch.

"Dont worry girl." Lexa comforted as she began scratching behind Clarke's ear.

"Mhmm that feels really good!" Clarke mewed in pleasure.

"How is your heat going by the way?" Lexa checked in on Clarke.

"I barely feel it right now honestly. My mom said it would be unpredictable for as long as the next month because of the defective implant. She said it might even stop suddenly." Clarke informed.

"Interesting. Hope its unpredictability isn't too hard on you." Lexa attempted to comfort Clarke.

"Yeah, I am a little worried about that. Would you mind if I stayed here until my cycle has stabilized?" Clarke requested.

"I would love for you to stay here , but if you are going to stay I need us to to talk about us. I never stopped caring about you, and If you are staying in polis we need to talk about us." Lexa demanded gently.

"That is fine , but can we talk tonight? I wanna nap right now." Clarke countered, drowsy from her suppressants and thoroughly enjoying Lexa's lap.

"Of course girl." Lexa comforted. "Sleep, you need your rest." Lexa ordered as Clarke allowed herself to sleep. "Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa began to repeat , whispering softly as she rubbed a hand on Clarke's back and scratched behind her ear.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clarke stirred to life a couple hours later. Clarke was delighted to realize that she was still resting in Lexa's lap. Clarke could feel that her heat had ended while she slept , the dull pain in her core from this morning had disappeared. Even tho Clarke could tell her heat was over she still really craved Lexa's touch. Clarke silently worried that this was just part of being an omega off of suppressants, constantly needing the affection of the girl she still felt conflicted about. Clarke also felt noticable weaker and she knew that it must be at least partially due to the stress her body had gone through in the past twenty four hours but that it was also probably her body weakening as she became an omega like Raven had informed her would happen. "Lexa?" Clarke asked weakly.

"Yes girl?" Lexa asked with a small comforting scratch at Clarke's back.

"Mhmm that feels really good!" Clarke mewed. "I think my heat ended." Clarke half questioned.

"It stopped , I called your mother in when it did because I was worried for you , she said it was normal and that your heat may return any moment. She said she already talked to you about it." Lexa informed.

"Oh yeah she did." Clarke agreed , as she could feel herself greatly appreciating Lexa's thoughtfulness and caring.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." Lexa giggeled.

Clarke snapped up from Lexa's lap where she had been resting. "How the hell did you know that!" Clarke yelled scared and confused.

"Oh Clarke!" Lexa cooed with a wave of calming pheromones.

"Oh , hmm what is that. It- it smells so , so soft?" Clarke questioned her senses thoroughly confused.

"Comforting?" Lexa offered the answer.

"Y-yes , how did you know?" Clark questioned, growing more confused but not caring as much.

"Because it is me, I'm giving off calming pheromones so you don't worry." Lexa smiled.

Clarke sniffed finding that the source of the scent was In Fact Lexa , specifically her wrist and neck. "Oh god it is! What the hell?" Clarke questioned.

"It's ok girl, I will explain." Lexa promised as she gestured for Clarke to rest on her against.

"O-ok" Clarke replied hesitantly as she returned to resting on Lexa's lap, but this time Clarke rested in a way that she was still looking up at Lexa. Clark was surprised at how nice it felt , as she rested she couldn't help but let out a couple pleased whimpers. Clarke then heard Lexa chuckling. "What?" Clarke glared at Lexa.

"You are such an omega and it's adorable." Lexa smiled resting a hand over Clark's abdomen. "Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa whispered enamored with the omega in her lap.

"You keep saying that. What does it mean?" Clarke inquired.

Lexa allowed her hand to move to caress Clarke's face. "It means I love you Clarke." Lexa admitted , enjoying the last few moments that Clarke would grace her with her presence.

To Lexa's surprise Clarke didn't suddenly scurry away, instead she rubbed the back of her head appreciatively against Lexa's lap with a smile. "Oh" Clarke giggled and her smile widened before she continued "and how did you read my mind earlier?" Clarke asked without addressing that Lexa had been telling her that she loved her repeatedly for the past day.

"I could tell that you appreciated my caring for you because of your scent. You are still new to being an omega so you don't have much control over your scent and it's really strong. Alphas and omegas can give off a wide variety of scents , and pick up on their meanings. You will grow to understand quickly, it's instinctual once you have finished your first heat proper." Lexa explained as she comforted the confused omega.

"Ok , that makes sense. Thank you Lexa!" Clarke hugged Lexa's abdomen as she finished. "Clarke , I think it's time we talk." Lexa noted calmly.

"Yeah , that sounds like a good idea." Clarke agreed sitting up and looking Lexa in the eyes. "How much danger are you in because of me?" Clarke asked worried for the alpha.

"That shouldn't matter." Lexa argued.

"Well it matters to me, so how much danger are you in?" Clarke insisted.

"I have been challenged to a duel to the death by one of the Clan leaders." Lexa admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed tackling the alpha in a concerned hug.

"Because I already told you too much this morning! I love you Clarke and the last thing I want to do is push you to do something because i am having political problems. " Lexa argued.

"Well you didn't really tell me the truth." Clarke gave Lexa a knowing glare.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa questioned.

"I talked to Octavia and Raven and they explained the grounder version of enslaving an omega." Clark explained.

"Oh ." Lexa blushed at the notion of Clarke becoming her omega. "Is that something you are interested in?" Lexa asked.

"I am not sure but I don't understand why you didn't give me the option to talk about it." Clarke answered.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured to do something for my safety. If you want to be my omega, then that is is amazing . But I don't want you to decide that for any reason other than that it is what you want. " Lexa replied.

"Oh . Umm thank you . I appreciate that." Clarke replied slightly stunned.

"Clarke , you know how I feel about you. I love you, and of course I want you to be my omega, I have wanted to be your alpha since I met you. But because I am the Heda there are a number of complications that come with being my omega." Lexa admitted clearly disheartened.

Clarke hugged Lexa tightly trying to comfort her.

"I love you too Lexa" Clarke admitted.

"You are just in heat!" Lexa dismissed pushing Clarke off of her.

"Lexa" Clarke gasped hurt. " I'm not in heat!" Clarke argued.

"Then it's from the suppressants that you took this morning!" Lexa dismissed even though she knew they had worn off by now.

"Lexa, I love you. What is wrong?" Clarke questioned because she thought that Lexa loved her just as much as she loved Lexa.

"I love you too Clark." Lexa forfeited finally accepting that Clarke finally admitted that she had felt the same. "I have loved you for so long and it is hard to believe that you actually feel the same way!" Lexa cried tackling Clarke in a dominant hug.

Clarke laughed and gave a quick kiss to Lexa. "Well I do feel the same way." Clarke assured. "Now we need to talk about me becoming your Omega before my heat sets in again and I'm no longer logical." Clarke demanded.

"Yes! You are right!" Lexa agreed slightly disappointed that she couldn't take her omega right then and there.

"What all does being your omega entail? Raven and Octavia filled me in on some basics but a lot of their answers to my questions were that it depends." Clarke said with a laugh.

" Well" Lexa began " first you would have to wear chains while in public." Lexa traced around Clarke's neck "they would be beautiful and ornate , made specifically for you. Alpha slaves of war are traditionally given heavy iron shackles , but omegas Always have lighter ones made of various precious metals that reflect the status of their owners." Lexa explained.

"Ok , that seems acceptable." Clarke nodded smiling as she rather enjoyed the thought of being adorned in beautiful and ornate chains.

"Here , would you like a taste of what it might feel like?" Lexa questioned sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Umm sure?" Clarke agreed uncertain of what Lexa had planned as she moved towards a nightstand .

"Stand up!" Lexa commanded with just a hint of dominance.

Even the ever so slight touch of dominance was enough to make Clarke quiver in anticipation for what Lexa was about to do to her. "Yes Lexa." Clarke replied submissively as she slipped out of the bed and stood up.

"Good girl." Lexa praised pulling a long bundle of rope from the nightstand and approaching Clarke. Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss to her cheek before she began to make quick work with the rope. In minutes Lexa had formed a makeshift collar , wrist shackles and ankle shackles around Clarke. Lexa then used what remained of the rope to make a small leash that connected to Clarke's rope collar. " How does it feel?" Lexa asked once she had finished.

Clarke had slipped slightly into subspace as Lexa swiftly and ritualistically wrapped her omega up in the rope. Clarke could feel that her heat would return soon , and Lexa tieing her up like this was getting her riled up. "Y-YES. It feels good." Clarke choked out.

"Hehe someone likes it?" Lexa teased before giving the makeshift leash a playful pull.

Clarke's body jerked forward in response to Lexa's strong pull as Clarke gave an wanton moan and Clarke's jaw dropped as her mouth rested open , unable to close it due to the overwhelming rush of need surging through her. Clarke couldn't believe how arousing the position Lexa had her in was and how amazing it felt. "Fuck Lexa!" Clarke moaned.

"Haha I'm glad you like it." Lexa smiled.

Clarke pulled softly at the restraints testing their strength, and as she realized that she could do nothing to get out of Lexa's rope she began to whimper needily.

"Oh it will be ok Clarke." Lexa smiled with a rush of calming pheromones.

"May I hug you?" Clarke requested shyly , barely even able to look the alpha in the eyes she felt so overwhelmed with a need to submit.

"Of course girl." Lexa smiled and giggled softly as Clarke inched towards her and embraced her in a hug. "How are you feeling Clarke?" Lexa asked as she rubbed her hand over Clarke's back attempting to calm the omega.

Clarke took a moment before she responded, she wasn't entirely sure how to put her feelings into words because she wasn't accustomed to having this craving to submit. Clarke held tight to the alpha as she replied " I-I'm not sure but I think I like it."

"Haha, your body is craving to submit, I can smell it. It will be ok. Let me remove your bonds, it will help you feel normal again." Lexa offered.

Clarke jerked back away from Lexa in reaction to Lexa's offer. "No, please I like it. " Clarke blushed and looked down as she argued.

"Aww Ai hod yu in Clarke. You really are the most adorable omega ever." Lexa replied as she approached Clarke and lifted Clarke's head so that she could see her face. " I can put them back on later if you want but I don't want this power imbalance while we continue to talk." Lexa offered.

"O-Ok , and I love you too Lexa." Clarke replied as she allowed Lexa to begin removing the rope.

"How do you feel now?" Lexa asked once she had removed the rope.

"Naked." Clarke replied crossing her arms over her torso insecurely.

"It's ok Clarke." Lexa comforted with a kiss and a warm embrace.

"So what else would come with me being your omega?" Clarke asked.

"Well first we would need to bond. Most of the coalition believed I already bonded with you after my behavior when I brought you back to Polis." Lexa informed.

"Grrr" Clarke growled playfully. "I think I can get on board with that." Clarke smiled as she rubbed her face against Lexa excitedly.

"Yes, I am rather excited for that myself. " Lexa agreed. "But I need you to fully understand what it means to be bonded first." Lexa informed " after that we would need a ceremony of public submission, where you receive your chains and a brand." Lexa finished.

"A brand?" Clarke asked worried.

"Yes. it is part of the submission ceremony, you would have to take my brand to show that I am your owner. We can place the brand wherever you would like. It will hurt but we have ointments made specifically to heal brandings correctly so you will be fine." Lexa explained.

"O, Ok" Clarke began warming to the idea. What would the brand look like?" Clarke asked curious.

"You can pick out something you like , or you can use the symbol of the Heda which I wear in between my eyes when I have my war paint on." Lexa offered.

"I think I would want your symbol." Clarke smiled as she held tighter to the alpha as she began appreciating the idea of having a mark that signified that she was Lexa's.

"That works perfectly. Once you are publicly mine , you would have to wear your chains at all times when outside of the tower. And you shouldn't leave without me unless if you talk to me first and allow me to arrange a guard to escort you wherever you wish to travel. And when in public you must address me as Heda, and not as Lexa." Lexa informed.

Clarke paused for a moment to think it over. Clarke appreciated the the idea of being so thoroughly controlled by the alpha. "What would happen if I called you Lexa in public by accident?" Clarke asked knowing that if anything would be a problem for her it would be the punishments.

" I have some leniency when it comes to how to punish you , but in general for a first offense in the day, and if that was the transgressions, I would have to slap or spank you." Lexa admitted.

Clarke felt a fire light in her core at the idea of Lexa punishing her like that. Clarke could also feel her knees grow weak as she continued to contemplate this idea. Clarke couldn't help but hold tighter to Lexa in an attempt to keep upright. "Would you mind showing me, I need to know how hard you would hit me before I agree to this." Clarke requested not really worrying about how hard she would be hit , but instead just craving to feel Lexa's firm hand striking her.

"I will give you what you requested , however not because you asked." Lexa growled dominantly as she whipped Clarke around and pushed her down on to the bed. Clarke was now bent over the bed , her ass pushed out and loving the dominance that the alpha was displaying. " I am going to spank you three times because you lied to me, and each time you will thank your Heda for being so lenient with your punishment." Lexa instructed in a voice Clarke never heard come from the alpha before. Clarke loved this deep commanding voice that made her melt.

"Yes my Heda!" Clarke nodded her head against the bed as she could feel the warmth of Lexa's body pressing up against her.

"Now that's a good girl." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear pleased. "My people treasurer our omegas , and even though some may be slaves we listen to our omegas. If this is too much then you may plead for more leniency and in return I will either lighten my blows or skip one entirely." Lexa advised. Clarke immediately became much more comfortable with the idea of becoming Lexa's slave, the idea that she would be heard and that Lexa wouldn't push her harder than she could take meant a lot.

"Yes my Heda , thank you my Heda." Clarke replied as she could feel Lexa shifting and preparing to punish her . Lexa struck swiftly and firmly on Clarke's right ass cheek earning a moan from Clarke. "Thank you my Heda." Clarke thanked obediently.

"Good girl , I'm glad you are getting the hang of this." Lexa teased before raising her hand and striking Clarke again.

The second spank was much harder than the first and Clarke appreciated the extra force. "Mhmm thank you my Heda!" Clarke moaned .

"One more." Lexa reminded.

"Yes my Heda!" Clarke cried in anticipation. Lexa's hand landed on Clarke's ass in the exact same spot as the first two spanks with even more force than the first two combined. "Fuck Lexa!" Clarke yelled in surprise. Lexa's hand immediately raised up and struck down on Clarke again.

"You will thank your alpha for her leniency and she might allow this transgressions to be forgotten." Lexa instructed forcefully.

"Yes my Heda thank you for your leniency." Clarke did as she was told and Lexa placed the same hand that she had used to strike her on Clarke's back calmingly as she released pheromones to relax the omega.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked in her normal kind voice.

"Y-yeah , I just didn't anticipate the strength of the third or fourth one." Clarke replied.

"I'm sorry I was trying to show what it could be like , the second one is what most transgressions will earn you most of the time." Lexa informed.

"Ok , I actually rather appreciated that one." Clarke replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek. "I will shy away from anything stronger than that in the future then" Lexa informed. " Clarke would you like to cuddle? After a punishment like that some omegas can need reassurance that everything is ok." Lexa offered. Clarke nodded in response as she shifted to be completely on the bed , resting, waiting for her alpha to join her.

"It is ok if occasionally your spankings are a bit stronger than the second one." Clarke admitted blushing as Lexa cuddled up to her.

"Oh really?" Lexa teased.

"Really." Clarke agreed as she snuggled with Lexa.

"Are you sure you are ok with this? I know it can be a lot to handle." Lexa asked.

"I'm sure, I want you to be my alpha." Clarke assured confidently.

"You have no idea how long I've craved to hear you say that." Lexa smiled as she began to kiss the omega. "How is your ass?" Lexa checked in concerned.

"Mhmm sore , but I like it." Clarke repotted.

"I'm glad Clarke, now get some more sleep , your body is trying to catch up on years of heats, I'm sure you are exhausted." Lexa ordered.

"Haha yeah you are right. Good night Lexa." Clarke giggeled.

"Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa whispered lovingly.

"Aye hod yu en?" Clarke tried to form the same words in response to Lexa knowing that she would appreciate Clarke telling her that she loved her in her native tongue.

Lexa giggled "Ai hod yu in." Lexa corrected.

"Sorry my Heda, Ai hod yu in" Clarke attempted again.

"That's it Clarke, I love you too." Lexa reciprocated.

"I love you too Lexa."

End of chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to everyone that left a positive comment! It means alot and you guys are the only reason why I am posting this chapter today.

 **Marie Chewie on** **Clarke's first heat**

Oh good chapter ! Update soon ;)

From Jessica: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I am working on writing more but idk im having alot of trouble with this fic :(

 **jrd1872** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Excited to see a new chapter

From Jessica: thanks Glad you liked it! I am working on writing more but idk im having alot of trouble with this fic :(

wolfysmaozy chapter 2 . 9h ago

this is awesome bloody brilliant thank you

can't wait for more

From Jessica: thanks Glad you liked it! I am working on writing more but idk im having alot of trouble with this fic :(

 **wolfjillyjill** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

I'm enjoying your story so far. I'm interested in seeing where it'll go & I love the omega verse.

Honestly my only issue is with the spacing. The grammar is good enough to not be jarring, but there needs to be spacing and proper paragraphs. It helps readers a lot. If you need some tips, I'm happy to help.

From Jessica: Hey , thanks , yeah i actually apparently learned nothing in english all throughout highschool and the year and a half ish of college i had . I honestly don't know how to paragraph, and i feel so fucking stupid :(

I'm really glad you liked the story tho. I'm not entirely sure it will get another chapter or not rn. Idk I just feel really insecure about this fic rn. Probably going to be a couple of days before I decide if i am gonna write more on it

From: Guest

:Please post another chapter soon. I love this, it is extremely adorable.

From Jessica: Thank you so much. I got a negative review on this fic and it kinda destroyed my confidence in all of my writing, lol i am weak. But like there have also been a ton of positive comments , and because of your positive comment I am actually gonna continue this fic.

 **wolf jilly jill** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Don't feel discouraged or beat yourself up about this. It's okay, no one is perfect. You just need some practice as far as the structure goes but it's not impossible to learn.

Like I said, I like ya story so far. It has potential. Don't let negative reviews bring you down, instead let them build you up. Let them motivate you to do better and prove to yourself that you can do it.

If you don't feel this is something you can finish right now, that's okay. But keep trying in the future. Writing with confidence takes time and work, trust me.

From Jessica: I really appreciate your support , I got like one negative review and it really fucked me up to the point that i was kinda blinded to the fact that I also got a lot of support on this fic. Just thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Lexa groaned followed by an angry growl.

"Lexa what's wrong?" Clarke asked rising from the bed.

"Fuck I didn't know you were already awake." Lexa growled louder in frustration.

"Mhmm what is that it smells good?" Clarke sniffed as she began approaching Lexa who was standing with her back to the bed.

"No stay back Clarke!" Lexa commanded.

"Lexa , what's wrong?" Clarke wrapped her arms around the stressed alpha standing by the bed from behind.

"Grrrr I told you to stay back Clarke!" Lexa growled.

"Lexa!" Clarke argued squeezing tighter to the alpha she loved. Clarke was then stunned when Lexa was suddenly on top of her and biting at her neck. "Hehe Lexa what are you doing?" Clarke giggled as she felt Lexa's member pressing up against her. "Mhmm someone's a horny alpha." Clarke teased as she raised her leg to brush up against Lexa's member.

Lexa growled loudly before speaking. "Shut up, i'm trying to control myself!" Lexa spoke through gritted teeth , clearly fighting as hard as she could.

"It's ok, mhmm come on my Heda , I want you!" Clarke replied again pushing herself against Lexa.

"Fuck!" Lexa growled again before punching the concrete wall above the bed. Lexa groaned again , this time due to the pain of almost assuredly breaking at least one bone in her hand then she had the control she needed to roll off of Clarke. "Stay away from me this time god damnit!" Lexa ordered, Clarke finally understanding the urgency in her voice for the first time.

"Lexa what's wrong?" Clarke asked finally showing an appropriate amount of worry.

"I'm in my rut , and I wanted to have you get the chance to talk to Octavia and Raven more about what being bonded means before I bond with you." Lexa explained.

"It's ok , We talked about this yesterday, I want to bond with you." Clarke reassured.

"I just want you to know fully what it entails. Can you please leave and go talk to them about it first? I need to deal with this and then I need to address the coalition. I will get you when I am ready to be around you again ok?" Lexa requested.

"Well bonding only happens if you knot me Right? So there are other ways I could help you with your rut that don't involve bonding right?" Clarke offered placing a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa growled at the thought of Clarke attempting to please her. "I won't be able to hold myself back Clarke , it's not an option!" Lexa argued.

"Hmm I have an idea if you are willing to let me do something." Clarke smiled.

"What are you thinking of?" Lexa asked suspiciously.

"Just lay down on the bed." Clarke dismissed as she got up and made her way over to nightstand which Lexa had gotten the rope from the night before.

Lexa did as Clarke asked even tho she was suspicious of what was going on. "Clarke what are you doing." Lexa asked honestly quite anxious that Clarke would attempt to tie her down. Lexa had never been on the receiving end of bondage and the idea was an odd combination of exciting and anxiety inducing. Lexa audibly yelped when she saw that Clarke was In Fact retrieving the rope from her nightstand.

"Aww it will be ok my Heda." Clarke teased. Lexa growled angrily in response to the omega's condescending tone. Lexa also noted that she would have to talk to Clarke's mother about this streak of dominance in an omega. Clarke moved closer to the bed before beginning to tie Lexa down to the bed. Clarke wasn't as proficient as Lexa with the rope , but she was still able to tie Lexa down well enough that when Lexa struggled she couldn't break free.

Lexa gave an extremely dominant growl attempting to reassert some dominance. "Lexa! Fuck!" Clarke moaned as her muscles suddenly lost all the strength they once had. "What the fuck was that?" Clarke groaned fighting with everything she had just to avoid collapsing.\

Lexa growled happily again causing Clarke to lose what was left of her strength and collapse on to the alpha. "Hehe did you like that?" Lexa teased pleased with the feeling of power over the omega.

"What was that?" Clarke questioned attempting to catch her breath.

"Just a little alpha trick to help remind you who is in charge here." Lexa smiled smugly.

"You know that in order for me to help you with your rut I have to be able to move right?" Clarke scolded.

"Grr" Lexa growled playfully this time.

Clarke smiled back as her strength returned slowly. Clarke began by placing a hand against Lexa's prominent bulge. As Clarke began moving her hand softly up and down the bulge Lexa moaned in pleasure. "Good?" Clarke teased a bit too condescending for Lexa. Lexa would have reprimanded Clarke but her rut demanded the relief that Clarke's gentle touch promised. Instead Lexa moaned deeply and bucked her hips into Clarke's touch. "Hmm I'm glad you like it." Clarke smiled. Clark then pulled down Lexa's pants and lifted her shirt to reveal her bare chest. "Mhmm such a sexy alpha!" Clarke teased gazing at Lexa's tight core and beautiful pert breasts.

"I'm glad you like it." Lexa smiled.

Clarke lowered her mouth on to Lexa's nipple to softly suck at her. Clarke also pulled away the boxers which were the last layer covering Lexa's member.

"Mhmm good girl" Lexa moaned in pleasure as Clarke continued sucking at her and stroking up and down her member. Lena arched her back and continued moaning loudly. Clarke smiled into Lena's breast as she continued enjoying making her alpha moan. "Clarke" Lexa whispered in-between moans "more!" Lexa moaned again as her rut demanded the relief of a climax.

"Mhmm such a needy alpha." Clarke teased moving to mount Lexa. Clarke shifted pressing herself against Lexa teasingly as a furious look flashed across Lexa's face.

"You will not tease your alpha!" Lexa barked angrily.

"Aww but a big strong alpha should be able to take what she dishes out." Clarke teased pinching one of Lexa's nipples.

"grr" Lexa growled furious with the omega teasing her.

"Oh come on , tell me you aren't enjoying at all and I will stop." Clarke offered. Lexa just growled louder before turning her head in shame. "Lexa what's wrong?" Clarke asked worried as she placed a hand against the Alpha's cheek.

"I'm not used to being anything other than in complete control." Lexa answered clearly frustrated.

"Well neither am I." Clarke argued not quite understanding what the problem was.

"I'm sorry I'm just being a dumb alpha." Lexa admitted defeated.

"Ok. I still want you to enjoy this my Heda." Clarke offered knowing Lexa would appreciate the hint of submission.

"Mhmm thank you. I'm sorry about being a stupid alpha." Lexa apologized.

"I still love you, stupid alpha and all!" Clarke teased with a kiss. Clarke immediately opened her mouth and allowed Lexa's tongue to explore her as she began grinding against Lexa's now uncovered member.

Lexa pulled against her restraints, craving to take the omega on top of her. "Fuck I want you so fucking bad!" Lexa groaned.

"Mhmm would you like for your omega to slowly wrap her mouth around your stuff cock?" Clarke teased.

Lexa's breathing hitched before she began panting slowly deep lustful breaths. "You are going to do just that , like a good omega!" Lexa ordered demanding.

"Mhmm yes my Heda!" Clarke replied before moving so that her mouth rested just about Lexa's member. Lexa could feel Clarke's heavy hot breath against her as her cock began weeping precum with need.

"Fuck Clarke! Your breath feels really good against it!" Lexa moaned as she craved deeply for something to be able to rub her needy pulsating cock against. "Clarke it really hurts!" Lexa hated pleading like this but she needed the warmth of Clarke's mouth give her the sweet release she needed already.

Clarke began with slowly dragging her tongue across the tip where precum had begun leaking. "Mhmm not too bad." Clarke teased at the salty taste of Lexa's fluid.

"Fuck Clarke! You bitch don't tease me!" Lexa screamed as she fought against her restraints.

"Yes my Heda!" Clarke replied as she lowered her mouth on to the head of Lexa's member. Clarke immediately began sucking softly at Lexa's head as she swirled her tongue around it.

"Mhmm that's it!" Lexa praised, bucking her hips upwards.

"No, No, No!" Clarke scolded pulling away from Lexa's member and pushing down on Lexa's hips with two fingers.

"Grrr!" Lexa growled frustrated. "I thought we were doing this so that you could help me with my rut!" Lexa snapped.

"I am doing this to help you with your rut." Clarke teased sliding her hands up Lexa's legs and along her torso.

"You're Not fucking helping!" Lexa yelled back angrily.

"Well don't try to shove your dick down my throat without asking dummy. " Clarke teased.

"I don't even want to do this anymore! It really hurts! I shouldn't have let you do this! I have two hands that work fine for helping with my rut!" Lexa snapped angrily trying to0 wiggle her hands out of the restraints.

"Hey, hey , hey. It will be ok." Clarke attempted to calm Lexa. " so impatient! Isn't it worth waiting an extra minute to be able to lie down and just enjoy your omega happily sucking away at you?" Clarke suggested teasingly.

"Please just get to it already then I am not used to allowing my rut to go this long unattended!" Lexa groaned frustrated.

"It will be ok, I will help you with it." Clarke reassured. Clarke then lowered her head and took Lexa's tip in her mouth. Clarke immediately began to swirl her tongue around the head of Lexa's member , enjoying Lexa's scent and taste as she speed up .

"Oh Clarke! That feels really good!" Lexa cried out wanting desperately to shove her member down Clarke's throat until she could feel Clarke's lips hit the base of her shaft. "Clarke , more please!" Lexa pleaded in pain.

"Mhmm k" Clarke moaned on to Lexa's cock as she slipped her mouth lower down taking about half of Lexa's length Inside her. Clarke then began to allow her head to bounce up and down slowly as she worked her way down Lexa's length. It took Lexa all of her strength to stop herself from bucking her hips repeatedly into Clarke's delightfully warm mouth and feel her cock brush up against the back of Clarke's throat.

"Clarke! More!" Lexa encountered needily. Clarke paused and looked up at Lexa to see a pleading look that she just couldn't deny. Clarke immediately took as much of Lexa's length bas she could into her mouth. Even though Clarke was doing her best to take in all of Lexa's length , there was still about a third left unattended. Clarke hadn't ever been with anyone as well endowed ad Lexa, Finn wasn't small but Clarke was able to take his whole length without him hitting too hard against the back of her throat. But now Lexa was completely pressing up against Clarke's throat threatened to push deeper in at any moment "Clarke, please let me move my hips! I need to, it hurts so much , and there is still so much more of it that you haven't allowed to slip into your delightful mouth!" Lexa pleaded.

Clarke paused for a moment as she looked up at Lexa , her length still filling her mouth as Clarke contemplated allowing Lexa to buck her hips and force her member deep into her took a moment but Clarke just eventually nodded consenting to Lexa moving her hips before she adjusted the angle that her mouth opened for Lexa's length so that she would be better prepared for Lexa to slip deep inside the back of her throat. As Clarke anticipated Lexa immediately groaned happily as she bucked her hips hard into Clarke's mouth , pushing deep into her throat. Clarke wanted to cough and gag , but she fought the reflex as hard as she could while Lexa continue to buck her hips deeper and deeper inside Clarke's throat. Clarke couldn't help but allow some gagging noises to slip through and Lexa loved the sound of Clarke gagging and the feeling of Clarke's throat closing in around the tip of her member as Clarke's lips met the base of her cock. The sound felt like endless praise at Lexa's length and girth to her ears as she happily continued bucking in and out of Clarke's throat. Lexa could also tell how sloppy a mess Clarke was becoming as Clarke continued to attempt to please her alpha and it drove Lexa to the edge.

"Fuck ! Clarke! I can't take anymore, your mouth is amazing! I'm cumming!" Lexa screamed as she hit her climax. Clarke wanted Lexa to enjoy herself as much as she could so she kept her Lexa's length deeply inside her mouth as Lexa began cumming. Clarke swallowed every drop of the fluids that Lexa shot inside of her. It took a while for Lexa to finish but once she did Clarke allowed Lexa's still raging erection to slip out of her mouth before she layed on top of her alpha exhausted.

"Better my Heda?" Clarke teased.

"Oh god yes!" Lexa replied relieved. "Mhmm can you remove my bindings?" Lexa requested pulling at the ropes that still held her arms.

"Oh yeah Sorry!" Clarke replied pulling off the ropes and releasing Lexa's arms.

Lexa immediately wrapped Clarke up in a large and relaxing hug as they rested together in the bed. "Mhmm that was fantastic, such a good girl!" Lexa praised happily.

"Mhmm thank you my Heda!" Clarke moaned rubbing her face against Lexa appreciatively.

"Now just because you were good at the end there doesn't mean that you won't be punished for being a little brat earlier." Lexa warned.

"What are you going to do to me?" Clarke asked excited and anxious.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything, that's the point. I don't care how much you want it, whether or not your heat comes back, or how bad it hurts when it does. Before I will even touch you again after this you have to talk to Octavia and Raven again and you have to do some reading." Lexa ordered.

"What type of reading?" Clarke questioned.

"Mhmm a combination of journals of the omega slaves past Heads, and reading that will simply explain certain things about alphas and omegas. I suggest you start with the reading and then you can talk to Raven and Octavia about anything you have questions about after. Also you are welcome to ask me any questions but you might not want to be around me when I reek of rut and I am refusing to touch you." Lexa instructed.

"O-OK" Clarke shrugged. "It can't be that bad , just reading." Clarke dismissed.

"Oh you are such an adorable and innocent omega. I can smell your heat coming back on. You will be begging me to touch you by the end of this punishment." Lexa warned.

"Well can we cuddle for ten minutes before it starts then?" Clarke requested.

"Of course, omegas are never denied cuddles. I will always be willing to be emotionally supportive and willing to comfort you. When I say I won't touch you I mean I won't have sex with you. I will never deny my omega the love she needs." Lexa corrected herself.

"Oh , that's really nice. Thank you my Heda!" Clarke thanked snuggling with her alpha feeling safe and reassured now that she knew that her alpha would never deny her affection due to a punishment.

"ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa comforted.

"Mhmm I love you too Lexa." Clarke smiled against Lexa's skin happily.

"Good girl." Lexa praised appreciating how cute the omega glued to her side was being.

"Mhmm thank you!" Clarke thanked mindlessly appreciating the praise of her alpha as the pre heat hormones in her body urged her simply to hold on to the powerful alpha for dear life.

"Hmm your heat is really close." Lexa noted.

"Mhmm less talking more cuddles." Clarke hushed squeezing the alpha in a tight hug.

"Hehe Clarke I would love to spend more time in bed with you , but I do have to address the coalition." Lexa reminded.

"Uugh!" Clarke groaned squeezing tighter yet on the alpha.

"If you want you can come with, but you would have to kneel by the side of my throne as I address the coalition. It will probably be pretty boring for you , but you are welcome to accompany me." Lexa offered.

"Mhmm I should probably start my reading first shouldn't I?" Clarke noted

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Lexa agreed.

"I will send Titus with a list to get you the books I want you to read and a recommendation for an order to read them in. It will probably take him a bit to collect them, so if you want in the meantime you can meet with your friends." Lexa offered.

"Yeah that sounds nice. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Octavia and Raven earlier and I really missed them while I was away." Clarke agreed.

"Good. Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?" Lexa offered.

"Can you just hold me for a minute and give me kisses?" Clarke didn't understand why she was craving Lexa's affection so much and being so needy , but she didn't really care either, she just wanted to feel her alpha kissing her and holding her tight.

"Of course girl." Lexa agreed immediately rolling to be on top of Clarke and beginning to kiss Clarke all over lovingly.

"Mhmm thank you my Heda!" Clarke and thanked happily, loving the affection.

"We are in the tower, unless In Front of the coalition you are free to call me whatever you want when we are in here." Lexa reminded.

"Oh. I-i didn't even realize I wasn't calling you Lexa." Clarke stammered surprised.

"Mhmm so submissive!" Lexa praised happily as she speed up her kisses over Clarke's body.

"m-my Heda! That feels really good!" Clarke moaned.

"Mhmm good girl!" Lexa moaned back as she spread Clarke's legs and began pressing herself up against Clarke as she kissed all over Clarke's neck.

"Oh fuck is that?" Clarke asked feeling Lexa's member pressing up against her.

Lexa began growling. "Grr you wanted it right?" Lexa asked bucking her hips into Clarke so that her member pressed up against Clarke's slit through her clothes.

"Yes! I want it really bad!" Clarke cried.

"Mhmm I can smell your heat it's so fucking close!" Lexa groaned.

"mhmm you feel really good!" Clarke moaned latching her arms and legs around the alpha.

"Uugh fuck! No we can't do this now. You are still being punished, and I want you to know more about bonds and about being my slave first." Lexa forced herself to stop kissing and grinding against the omega.

"Please!" Clarke whimpered holding impossibly tighter to the alpha.

"No Clarke you are being punished!" Lexa reminded as she peeled herself away from the omega.

"You are such a fucking dick Lexa! That's not fair to get me all riled up like that!" Clarke pouted upset as she turned to the side to be looking away from Lexa.

"bad girl! You will not be a brat!" Lexa snapped at Clarke with a firm spank to Clarke's ass.

"Oww! That was harder than the third one from last night!" Clarke turned around furious both because the spanking was harder than she expected and because it made her frustratingly horny.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's face controllingly and forced Clarke to look her in the eyes. "You will never be a brat to me without permission!" Lexa lectured.

"Yes my heda!" Clarke swallowed feeling all the blood in her body flow straight to her needy slit.

"Better!" Lexa barked.

"I'm sorry Lexa i-i didn't mean to do anything wrong, I was just upset. I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke apologized sincerely.

"That's much better. I'm sorry if I punished you prematurely. But I will not allow you to be a brat unless we talk about it first!" Lexa apologized.

"Thank you." Clarke nodded still pretty hurt and painfully horny.

"I love you, I'm sorry I won't hit you that hard again unless you ask for is specifically. I promise." Lexa reassured.

"Mhmm I love you so much."Clarke replied hugging her alpha still needing her touch so desperately.

"Are you ok Clarke?" Lexa asked refusing to leave her omega while she is hurting no matter what is going on outside of the room they are alone in right now.

"Yeah I'm ok , I just needed that hug." Clarke nodded releasing the hug.

"I love you and I'm sorry." Lexa apologized for punishing the omega who didn't understand what she was doing.

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke nodded and smiled.

Lexa gave Clarke one more hug before she got up and headed off to address the coalition and send Titus to find the books for Clarke. Lexa also instructed for Octavia and Raven to be sent up to her room where Clarke was waiting for them.

End of Chapter 4

Aerial Wolf chapter 3 . 6h ago

Can't wait for more this tale is awesome

totally brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Thank you so much, I was really insecure about this story but it has gotten a lot of positive reviews and that makes all the difference. Thank you. Also this is definitely going to get continued now , I have an outline for ch 4 and 5 done and I am just working on writing them rn

 **wolf jilly jill** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

I can understand that. Any negative review can do that to someone, you're only human.

And you're welcome.

From Jessica: Thanks your support is awesome!

 **C on** **Clarke's first heat**

Slave is just one of those words that I can't get my head to wrap around. I know you've made it clear that omegas are respected regardless but it's still taking away clarke's freedom in order to be with someone who has enough power to grant her freedom again? Idk how to even word it correctly. But roleplaying is of course one thing but Clarke will be called a slave and treated as such with a group of people all because of her relationship (when she lived under the title of a free person). That would be hard for me and Clarke just kind of rolled with it. If lexa starts walking her on a leash and forcing her to appear in to do every single thing she dictates then it won't be as she described when essentially bargained their relationship for clarke's freedom...she would be dominating her in every aspect of their relationship which doesn't fall under the umbrella of respect and treasuring. Maybe that's exactly what you're trying to get to. Lexa changing the system which would be an interesting read.

From Jessica: First off I am really sorry this response took days! I only took so long because this story has been frustrating me a lot with how it is turning out. I understand why slave could be a word that causes problems for you. Idk if it's not your thing , nbd . Thb I feel in a lot of ways like I already fucked this story up and I'm just trying to roll with it at this point ya know? Anyways I am gonna give this fic a couple more chapters just cause I don't wanna leave it unfinished , and I think in the future I will kinda redo this story ( Or just like take the basic premise.) and change pretty much everything that happens in the story. I just really like the idea of everyone on the arc being on implant suppressants because I feel like that's what they would do instead of having to float a bunch of alphas for sexual assault. Idk I will revisit the premise someday. I'm sorry you didn't like it tho , and If you have any ideas or recommendations for when I revisit the premise of this story I would love that

Also sorry this response is so disjointed. I have no reason or excuse

 **ccm artsy girl** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Please continue this! I love Clarke Griffin/Lexa and the Alpha/Omega fanfics and I love the take that you have on both of them in your story! I'm impatiently but eagerly waiting for the next update!

From Jessica: I will! Also I'm really sorry that this response took so long! I ended up getting really frustrated with this story and I had to just stop trying to force myself to finish it but now i'm almost over my writer's block lol so the next chapter should be out in a couple days or less.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Clarke? How you feeling?" Raven bolted into the room excited to see her friend only to be hauled by Octavia holding onto her leash. "O!" Raven groaned. "I wanna go see Clarke!" Raven complained impatiently.

"Fine, but just for a while! After that back on your leash." Octavia smiled as she removed the leash that was attached to Raven's collar.

"Clarke!" Raven exclaimed tackling Clarke who was still trying to relax on the bed.

"Hehe hey Raven. How are you?" Clarke asked hugging her friend.

"Mhmm good , Octavia took me shopping today and she ended up buying me some stuff for a thing I've been working on building. Also she got me a nice coat cause winter is coming soon and I don't really have anything to warm." Raven explained happily.

"Oh look at you Octavia, big spender!" Clarke teased.

"Who me? Pfft!" Octavia joked.

"Speaking of the coat you brought it with you right ? It's kinda cool up here." Raven shivered.

"Of course, my omega will never go cool." Octavia replied draping the coat over Raven's shoulders and hugging her from behind.

"Mhmm much better thank you!" Raven smiled and turned her head to kiss her alpha appreciatively.

"Good, only the best for my little birdy!" Octavia smiled hugging her omega tight.

"So Lexa told us you would have some questions?" Raven asked.

"More like I wanted to bond and she wouldn't let me without talking to you guys about what all comes with bonding." Clarke explained.

"Oh cool! Bonding is great!" Raven smiled and pushed back against her alpha.

"Hmm yeah. It's really nice." Octavia agreed holding Raven even tighter as they both smiled against each other.

"Well what makes it so great or so nice?" Clarke asked impatient.

"Well first off it makes heats-" Raven was interrupted.

"And ruts!" Octavia added.

"And ruts way more fun." Raven finished with a look at Octavia. "you are the worst!" Raven teased.

"Bad little birdy!" Octavia reprimanded with a playful spank.

"Uugh you little!" Raven teased as she wrestled Octavia down on to the bed and kissed her.

"You , little, brat!" Octavia replied in-between kisses.

"Wait what's that!" Clarke interrupted. "What's a brat!" Clarke asked.

"You really know nothing about Bdsm or anything do you?" Raven teased still holding Octavia down.

"Well?" Clarke insisted.

"Well she is being a brat because she is the sub and she is trying to fight my dominance, but I love her so it's not a big deal when she is such a brat!" Octavia teased Raven with a kiss.

"I love you too O!" Raven smiled releasing Octavia.

"Wait what the hell I was apparently being a 'brat' and Lexa punished me pretty bad!" Clarke questioned frustrated.

"Well i would bet she wouldn't be accustomed to people doing anything other than what she said. Lexa is an extremely powerful alpha, I've seen her take a whole army to their knees just with a growl. What did you do?" Octavia asked.

"I called her a fucking dick." Clarke admitted.

"Haha yeah that'll do it." Raven and Octavia laughed.

"What's the big deal?" Clarke didn't understand.

"You insulted her, Probably yelled at her, and she punished you for it." Octavia explained.

"I guess I did raise my voice." Clarke admitted.

"Haha what would you do to me if I did that?" Raven asked.

"You wouldn't be able to sit for days." Octavia teased.

"I don't think I will be able to!" Clarke yelled nodding.

"Aww poor omega, was that your first punishment?" Raven asked sympathetically as she made her over and hugged Clarke.

"Second and thanks." Clarke noted and hugged back appreciating the physical contact.

"Honestly I look forward to punishments, I even occasionally brat to get worse punishments." Raven whispered into Clarke's ear.

"Gotcha!" Clarke smiled and nodded as Raven pulled away. "So any recommendations on how to not accidentally be a brat and have a sore backside?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"Umm you will kinda just know instinctively once you finish your first heat cycle, that's how it was for me at least." Raven explained.

"I just don't want to be accidentally be a brat and upset Lexa like that again all the time." Clarke explained defeated.

"Well that is where bond can come in handy! When you are bonded with someone both of you can feel some of each other's emotions. So Lexa would be a to tell the intent of your words." Octavia explained .

" Wait what , I will feel Lexa's emotions?" Clarke questioned .

"Yeah , I feel a little of everything Octavia here feels. If she is hurt, happy , if she feels good, if she is angry, if she is sad, if she is horny." Raven finish with a smile at Octavia.

"And I can feel the same for Raven. Whenever I punish her I can feel a bit of the effect of the the punishment I give her whether it be good or bad." Octavia elaborated. "It's part of the reason why I as Raven's alpha am so worried about her happiness , because if she is happy I can feel it too." Octavia continued.

"Oh so like you could feel that she was cold?" Clarke asked Octavia as she pointed to Raven , remembering that Raven had been cold and needed her jacket.

"Yup , it was really subtle, but I could tell, it's why I bought her the coat in the first place, I know that she runs cold and that she has been needing one for a while." Octavia replied with a hug to her omega. "My favorite is the feeling she gets when I hold her, she really likes cuddles and hugs!" Octavia held tighter to her omega who smiled happily.

"Yeah she is right I do love this." Raven practically purred.

"Mhmm that sounds really nice!" Clarke whined needily as she could feel her temperature rise suddenly.

"Hehe it's coming on fast this time." Raven giggeled.

"Oof that's gonna hurt." Octavia chuckled.

"Ahhh what the hell is happening to me!" Clarke yelled in pain as she doubled over in the bed.

"Aww poor girl!" Raven crawled over to Clarke and hugged her again knowing that it would help.

"It hurts!" Clarke screamed again as Raven hugged her trying to help with the pain.

"O help me out here , she is really hurting! And you are the one who is good at helping omegas in heat!" Raven requested.

"Yeah yeah sorry!" Octavia made her way over and scratched behind Clarke's ear.

"Oh god Octavia! That feels so good!" Clarke moaned and collapsed into her lap.

Octavia quickly rolled Clarke over to Raven's lap and placed Raven's hand where she had been scratching. Octavia then began to whisper into Raven's ear. "I knew you would get jealous, I only have eyes for you my beautiful bird." Octavia comforted after feeling Raven grow jealous thought their bond.

"Thanks, I love you!" Raven replied with a kiss to her loving alpha. "Is this any better?" Raven asked Clarke as she scratched behind Clark's ear.

"Mhmm a lot , thanks Raven!" Clarke hummed.

"Good I'm glad." Raven replied happy her friend wasn't in so much pain anymore.

"I brought the book Heda wished would be taken up here!" Titus exclaimed as he entered the room with piles of books. "I also have the list of specific excerpts and the order you have to read them in.

"Hey can you get her some suppressants?" Octavia asked getting up to take the books from Titus.

"Right away! I shall request a slightly weaker batch do she can stay awake enough to read these." Titus replied scurrying away.

"we will have suppressants soon." Raven comforted Clarke .

"Hey you wanna start on that reading?" Octavia laughed as she placed the stack of books on the bed.

"Actually yeah, I Probably should. It's actually a punishment from Lexa." Clarke explained.

"Ohh what did you do this time?" Raven laughed.

"It's a long story." Clarke replied.

"Haha ok, well do you want us to go while you read?" Octavia asked.

"If you want , but can you guys at least stay till I get the suppressants , it really hurts when Raven stops." Clarke replied.

"Raven would you like to stay here with her?" Octavia asked.

"Mhmm yeah I could stay here and comfort Clarke all day. Whatcha planning?" Raven asked able to feel through the bond that Octavia was planning something.

Octavia got in close and whispered into Raven's ear. "My omega needs another coat , and maybe hmm something sluttier?" as she finished Octavia bit softly at Raven's ear teasingly.

"Oh fuck!" Raven moaned at the sensation of Octavia's bite and Octavia could feel the pang of arousal resonate through their bond.

Octavia them pulled back and ordered Raven loudly. "You will stay here in the bed with Clarke untill I get back. And you will be a good little birdy and follow my orders!" Octavia finished with a commanding voice.

"Yes my alpha!" Raven replied nodding.

"Good birdy!" Octavia praised with a loving kisses before she headed out to go shopping again.

"You don't have to stay with me!" Clarke offered.

"Hehe I do now." Raven giggled to herself as she continued scratching behind Clarke's ear.

"Thanks. This means a lot. " Clarke thanked feeling the relief of Raven scratch behind her ear.

"I'm glad to help." Raven smiled.

"I thought you hated me after Finn?" Clarke blutted out anxiously.

"I did, but in a way you are the reason I have Octavia now, and that makes us alright, and then there is the fact that omegas are pretty rare and we have to stick together and take care of each other. Also I understand how much it hurts when you aren't bonded." Raven explained scratching more vigorously .

"Mhmm that's so much better!" Clarke moaned thankfully. "I'm sorry about what happened you know that right?" Clarke asked beginning to cry.

"I had a feeling somewhere month two of your self imposed exile." Raven giggeled. "It's ok Clarke. I'm happy now. And everything is ok." Raven comforted wiping away Clarke's tears.

"thank you." Clarke thanked.

"Time for some reading right?" Raven tried to cheer up Clarke.

Clarke turned around and hugged Raven tight. "Yeah time to read." Clarke replied cheering up."Here's the instructions!" Clarke said grabbing the instructions. "It says I have to at least read the notebook labeled 'hodges pramheda' until I feel like I completely understand master slave relationship it contains because it is the most similar to what she and I would have. everything else is just if I need to understand more or if I want to look into anything else." Clarke explained.

"i know what hodnes means!" Raven exclaimed.

"What's it mean?" Clarke asked eagerly.

"It's a term of endearment, it means my love. But only bonded mates ever use it for each other. Octavia taught it to me when we bonded. " Raven informed.

"Aww!" Clarke paused before looking towards Raven. "What happened and what was it like to bond with someone?" Clarke asked.

"Well Octavia found me hiding away in the engineering bay screaming in pain one day. She said she could smell me from miles away and that she knew I needed help. Then she explained to me what had been going on, and she stayed with me until it was over , she only left my side to get me food and drink. She refused to bond with me the whole time, said I didn't know what I was talking about when I asked her to knot me. We got to know each other really well over the next month before my next heat. She took me out on dates , she took care of me , and when it came closer to my heat she asked if she could knot and bond with me when my heat came. I immediately said yes and when it came round, Octavia, she , she had flowers set out on the bed , choice cuts of meat and my favorite fruits . She did everything she could to make it special for me. And when we were done eating she took me in a warm embrace and it was amazing, all the pain melted away and it was replaced with pleasure even greater than the pain before it. I can't explain how it feels , it's just amazing. And then she was stuck Inside of me , and we slept together that night, cuddling as we fell asleep, it was the best feeling ever. And the next morning when I woke up I could just kinda feel Octavia, and our scents were intertwined, we both smell a little like each other, and we always will , that's just part of the bonding. Umm other than that the only things that you don't already know about bonding are that they sync your heats to your Alpha's ruts , and they make it so that other people's scents don't affect you and you don't affect them but the scent of your mate affects you way more. It's really nice, I love being bonded to Octavia." Raven explained to Clarke.

"That sounds really nice." Clarke smiled. "I hope Lexa tries to make it special for me like that." Clarke admitted.

"I will make sure to tell her you want something special so that she knows." Raven offered.

"Thanks!" Clarke nodded.

"I have the suppressants! Sorry it took so long, I had to have a special batch made!" Titus burst into the room and gave the bottle of suppressants to Raven before running off again looking as if he were terribly busy.

"Here you go Hun." Raven passed the suppressants to Clarke who downed them quickly. As Clarke swallowed the suppressants she could see Raven laugh and smile.

"What's up?" Clarke questioned curious.

"Umm Octavia said she was going to find me some lingerie, and I could just feel her get really horny. She found something she really likes." Raven smiled.

"Haha nice." Clarke laughed.

"yeah I'm excited!" Raven smiled wide.

"Hehe now time to do my reading." Clarke smiled and turned to the books. "You wanna read one? One of them has to be interesting?" Clarke offered grabbing the notebook that Lexa had ordered she read.

"Hmm yeah I will look them over while you start reading." Raven replied.

"Cool." Clarke said as she got comfortable and began reading.

My soon to be alpha pramada ordered me to write this today, she said it would be a good idea to keep a written record of what happens when I bond with a night blood. She told me to just think of it like a diary, and that I would be punished if I didn't. She hasn't punished me much, but when she does it is exciting, in a way I love it , but also in a way she can scare me sometimes. Anyway here is the diary/written record for anyone who wants to read it.

I can feel that my heat is coming again, my alpha found me during my most recent heat, she said she could feel my scent calling to her. The weirdest thing is I know what she meant, she smelled amazing, better than any other alpha. And it did kinda feel like her scent was calling to me, especially once she entered her rut a week ago. Fuck she smelled amazing but she won't let us do anything until my heat starts. It felt like her scent was begging me to bond with her. My friends have told me that this is special and that it means she is the perfect person for me, but I feel like her scent already told me that. She has taken such amazing care of me ever since she took me in, I don't quite understand why she has taken such a liking to me, but I also don't understand why I have fallen in love with her so suddenly. Every day she ensures that I am comfortable and that I am well fed. When she first found me I had barely been getting a meal a day because food has been so hard to come by , but Pramada ensures that I eat at least three times a day , and she always has a snack set out for me just in case I want it. And even though she is really busy she always makes herself available to be there for me if I need anything. I don't know it just fulfills some deep omega craving I have to be cared for. I am extremely excited to officially become her slave once we bond. She is already rather dominant with me now, and I love it when she is, but I know she is holding back. She said she bought me a set of chains, and beautiful collar but she won't give them to me until we bond and the anticipation is killing since she found me she has kept me in the tower, I am free to come and go as I please for now but we have discussed that once we bond I am to ask her permission to leave the tower, and when I do I will either be accompanied by her and or her guards to keep me happy and safe. Even though I am allowed to come and go as I please I only go out once or twice a week to see the stars. I don't have any other reason to leave, my alpha has ordered everyone in the tower to treat me like a queen and they do. Everyone here is incredibly kind to me and they treat me like royalty. My alpha and I have talked about this and she wants that to continue once we are bonded and I am her slave, she wants me to feel special and cherished while I am here in the tower.

It finally happened! My alpha is officially my bonded mate! It was the best thing I've ever felt when we bonded , and after we woke up she finally places my chains on me, they are beautiful, and they make me feel so treasured. The chains don't hurt, the barely even restrict my movement, instead they just make me feel like my alpha is always there , hugging me , comforting me, loving me. It is honestly the best feeling.

"Clarke!" Raven yelled waving a hand in front of Clarke's face. "Are you ok? You are whimpering!" Raven added.

"Huh what?" Clarke asked the moment she could feel the pain of her heat multiply. "Owe it hurts so much!" Clarke moaned a hand shooting towards her core. "Why does it hurt so much.

Raven grabbed the book and skimmed the page Clarke had been on. "Oh hehe yeah wearing something that your alpha gives you is really nice. And you smell like you are just craving Lexa's affection." Raven explained.

"I need her so bad!" Clarke yelled on the verge of tears.

"I know girl, it will be ok. Come here , I know I'm not an alpha but I will do what I can." Raven offered wrapping Clarke in a hug and scratching behind her ear.

"I need her! I need Lexa!" Clarke cried broken and holding on to Raven.

"Aww poor girl." Raven sympathized. "It will be ok." Raven comforted running her hands through Clarke's hair soothingly.

"Uugh it really hurts!" Clarke groaned.

"I know. Lexa will Probably come back soon and then she can hold you and it will help more." Raven comforted.

"Mhmm Lexa!" Clarke moaned at the thought of Lexa holding her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Raven asked still trying to comfort Clarke.

"Can you just keep scratching behind my ear?" Clarke requested.

"Of course girl." Raven replied.

"D-does it really feel that nice to have a collar and or chains?" Clarke blurted out.

"Mhmm yeah. It does. I've never had chains , but I imagine they would just feel like an extension of the collar which I really like. It is just like a soft reminder that I am loved and cherished." Raven explained.

"Oh god that sounds so nice!" Clarke moaned loving the idea of having something that made her feel like Lexa was always with her.

"Yeah it is." Raven agreed.

"hmm what did you end up reading?" Clarke asked.

"Oh hehe this one, it's totally sumt , I'm trying to see if I can get Octavia horny enough through the bond to distract her while she is out." Raven giggeled.

"Omg you are evil!" Clarke laughed.

"Haha it can be fun to mess with your mate through a bond." Raven smiled.

"Mhmm sounds fun." Clarke smiled back before returning to the reading she had to do..

Now that we are bonded My alpha keeps me on a leash whenever we go out of the tower and I am only to call her "my alpha" and "heda" when we are out. I messed up and called her by her name the other day , and she took me over her knee right there in the middle of the Polis streets. She spanked me hard until I cried out begging her to forgive me. She then picked me up by my collar and calmed me down using her scent before telling me that I was forgiven and that everything would be alright. I remember being dripping wet by the time she could get me back home. Something about her forcibly pulling me down bending me over and striking me until I begged her for forgiveness, it drove me mad with lust , i spontaneously started a heat only a week after my latest one. When we got back to our room the second we were alone she ripped my clothes off and took me. We didn't even make it to our bed, we could feel each other's craving for the other , how much we needed the other and it resonated between us through the bond until we passed out physically welded together through her knot.

"You really need to stop reading that!" Raven laughed.

"Hum what why?" Clarke snapped away from the book in front of her.

"Because every time you get more than a page in you start whimpering." Raven replied.

"Oh god. I'm sorry I don't mean to." Clarke apologized embarrassed.

"It's still technically your first heat, don't worry about it." Raven comforted.

"Thanks." Clarke thanked still embarrassed.

"I heard my omega screaming, is everything ok!" Lexa burst into the room desperate to make sure Clarke was ok.

"Yeah she is-" Raven began but stopped when she saw Clarke bolt over to the alpha.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried as she jumped onto Lexa wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Lexa asked stabilizing her herself to stop from falling down.

"i missed you!" Clarke squeezed tighter to the alpha. "Mhmm you smell so good!" Clarke hummed.

"You smell pretty good yourself Clarke. And I missed you too." Lexa replied with a kiss as she made her way to the bed where Raven was still sitting. " Hey Raven, thank you for taking care of my omega for me while I was gone." Lexa thanked.

"Oh no problem and I didn't have a choice Octavia ordered me to stay here till she returned." Raven explained.

"Ah gotcha, where is Octavia, should I send for her?" Lexa offered.

"She is just shopping, she will probably be back any minute now." Raven dismissed.

"Ok, is there anything I can get you two?" Lexa offered to the both of them.

"Mhmm I'm kinda hungry." Clarke mentioned.

"I will return immediately with food!" Lexa replied pridefully.

"Thanks Lexa." Clarke blushed at how quickly Lexa snapped to provide.

"Of course I would provide, I will always provide for you Clarke, anything and everything my beautiful omega ever needs. Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa assured.

Clarke moved to to hug Lexa and whisper into her ear. "I understand now. I want to be yours; yours completely" Clarke whispered holding the alpha tight.

"Are you sure?" Lexa whispered back.

"Yeah, I need my alpha." Clarke replied revealing her neck submissively.

"Mhmm good girl." Lexa comforted before placing a single loving kiss at the crook of Clarke's neck.

" Ai hod yu in my Heda." Clarke whispered as Lexa slowly released the hug and headed out to gather her omega food.

"Hehe what was that?" Raven teased Clarke as Clarke fell back in the bed.

"I think I just became Lexa's slave?" Clarke half questioned herself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is what just happened." Raven confirmed. Clarke felt in a way like she was trying to catch her breath even though she was breathing just fine. "You will be ok Clarke." Raven comforted brushing Clarke's hair out of her face.

"I am ok, I'm just really happy." Clarke smiled still trying to gather herself.

"Good." Raven replied as she returned to scratching behind Clarke's ear. "Not used to it yet huh?" Raven teased.

"Used to what?" Clarke questioned.

"To having an owner, to that feeling you get." Raven thought about how she feels whenever Octavia is around. "You know what I mean." Raven added.

"Yeah I think I do." Clarke nodded , still attempting to collect herself and sort out the flurry of emotions finally submitting to Lexa like that caused.

"We are back!" Octavia and Lexa both exclaimed as they entered the room each of them with a beautiful plate of meats, cheeses, and fruits in their hands.

Clarke and Raven both attacked their alphas with hugs and they both softly pressed their faces against their alphas loving the physical contact with their alphas. "You were a naughty girl while I was out , trying to make me pop a boner in the middle of the Polis market!" Octavia scolded Raven , whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry my alpha , I just missed you and wanted to make sure you were thinking of me." Raven replied teasingly feigning innocence.

"Ohh I'm sorry you missed me , but I'm back now and I have some fun things for us tonight." Octavia comforted.

"I love you Octavia." Raven cooed holding tight to her alpha.

"I love you too hodnes." Octavia replied.

"Off to the couch?" Lexa offered so that they could all rest.

The other three girls nodded and agreed as they shuffled over to the couch where Octavia and Lexa set down the plates of food.

"Oh god Lexa! You got so much food!" Clarke cried out excitedly as she hugged the alpha tight.

"Hehe you are really deep in your heat aren't you?" Lexa asked.

"How did you know?" Clarke asked still hugging tight to the alpha.

"Because you are so obsessed with how well I can provide." Lexa reasoned.

"Hmm yeah that makes sense my heda. I really love it when you provide like this." Clarke snuggled Lexa as she spoke.

"Good girl." Lexa praised loving the omega's affection.

"Octavia?" Raven asked spontaneously as they continued cuddling.

"Yeah what's wrong Raven?" Octavia replied.

"May I begin to eat?" Raven asked permission.

"Mhmm yes. But I get to feed you the first bite." Octavia allowed as she reached out at the plate and picked a nice piece of meat and placed it in Raven's open mouth.

"Mhmm really good!" Raven moaned at the taste of the tender meat as she licked Octavia's fingers clean.

Watching on at the wanton affair occurring between Raven and Octavia Clarke craved for Lexa to demand that she ask permission before attempting to eat. Clarke then reached out to take a piece of food only to be delightfully surprised by Lexa smacking her hand away. "You want to be mine right? My slave?" Lexa teased.

Clark turned around to face her alpha eagerly. "Yes of course, I want nothing more!" Clarke pleaded, just the idea driving her mad with need.

"Well when out in public and when in front of the coalition you will have to ask me permission to eat." Lexa instructed.

"Please! Mhmm please!" Clarke whimpered as she pressed her forehead Into Lexa's chest.

"Please what?" Lexa taunted.

"Please I want to be your slave. I want this!" Clarke pleaded in need.

"Good girl!" Lexa praised as she rubbed a hand calmingly on Clarke's back.

"May I please eat my Heda?" Clarke asked submissively.

"Of course girl, you are welcome to eat as much as you like." Lexa replied grabbed the plate holding it In Front of Clarke.

"Thank you Heda." Clarke thanked before taking berry and eating it happily.

"Good girl." Lexa praised.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Octavia teased.

"Clarke is just getting used to being an omega." Lexa replied as she continued rubbing a calming hand on Clarke's back and holding the plate up for her.

"Mhmm Thank you Heda." Clarke repeated as she ate another bite.

"I remember when everything was that new." Raven smiled lovingly at her alpha.

"Mhmm yeah." Octavia agreed thinking of the first time Raven submitted to her. "You two must be having a lot of fun." Octavia poked fun at Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm not going to lie, I love seeing Clarke like this." Lexa said happily as she gestured for Clarke to turn around and rest against her in-between her legs.

"I am just happy to be in my alpha's embrace." Clarke smiled and pushed back against her alpha lovingly.

"Hehe I definitely understand that." Raven agreed doing the same.

Lexa adored the feeling she got as Clarke pushed gently up against her clearly craving her care. "Someone get a little deep into their reading?" Lexa asked teasingly.

"Uugh yeah. It all sounded so nice and i-i just really needed you after reading it." Clarke explained.

"I'm glad that I am the one you crave." Lexa spoke softly as she ran a hand thought Clarke's hair.

"Of course I crave you, your scent it is always calling to me, you are the only one I want when my core aches from my heat. I need you my Heda." Clarke explained.

"Ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa replied softly as she hugged the omega as tight as she could. "I will take care of you , you will never want for anything, Ai hod yu in Clarke, Ai hod yu in my precious omega." Lexa comforted with a series of loving kisses to Clarke's neck.

Clarke quickly became absorbed in her alpha's words , adoring every minute aspect of Lexa's words. "Mhmm my alpha." Clarke moaned.

"You two are really cute together." Raven smiled as she and Octavia continued eating.

"Yeah, you guys look happier than I've ever seen either of you before." Octavia added.

"Thanks " Clarke thanked slowly coming back to reality from the world Lexa had created for her within her arms.

"Yeah thanks." Lexa agreed. "Clarke you need to eat." Lexa reminded Clarke with a small shake.

"Mhmm yes Heda." Clarke obeyed grabbing a piece of meat and eating it slowly.

"Good girl." Lexa praised.

End of chapter 5

Author's note: Hey ! I really meant to shove this in last chapter but I totally forgot! Special thanks to Zero Candy- they helped me out alot with this fic and helped me bang out some ideas. They are actually where the whole reading punishment came from! So super big thanks to them because they helped me power through my writer's block ! And they are totally the reason the past few chapters came out! Cause my writers block was like a little to end this story prematurely but they helped me out alot. So one last time huge thanks to **Zero Candy**

! Your help is greatly appreciated!

wolfy's mauzy chapter 4 . 10m ago

I don't see Clark as slave material she is to in charge for that once she gets a handle of what she is she would be again but the story needs to go on and I want clexa so I'll ignore the fact that Clark sucks as an omega totally awesome thank you

From Jessica: I understand what you mean , but in this story I am kinda going for the change in Clarke from wanting more dominance before her implant failed and now that she is finally actually becoming an omega she will crave to submit more and more.

Examples- in the beginning when she would growl at Lexa for trying to treat her like an omega, and how in chapter 4 she wanted to tie Lexa up and be the more dominant one when she blew Lexa , and in this chapter when she is reading the first heda's omega's journal and she begins to crave Lexa's dominance more and more.

Idk does that make any sense? Like to me the story is entirely about the dominance in Clarke melting away as she becomes an omega and she craves an alpha's dominance more and more.

 **ccm artsy girl** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Yay you updated! I love lexa's punishment for Clarke and I can't wait to see how it's implemented in the next chapter. I love the whole sub/Dom roles, and I can't wait to see that when Clarke becomes Lexa slave. Also a word of advice don't apologize for how your story is structured or what you put in this story. In the end this is your creation and if you like what you put in it then stand up for it. Not everyone will like it but then you get the group of people who do (like me) and it's all worth it. Can't wait for the next update!

From Jessica: You won't have to wait long! (i'm writing this reply and then I am going to post the next chapter! If you didn't read the authors note , Huge thanks to Zero Candy! They helped me with the idea for that punishment. They gave me their kick a while ago and they have been helping me by giving some stuff an early read b4 I post and giving me feedback. I also love just everything Sub/Dom. Eek thank you so much! Honestly it was really fucking with me , and this story was actually giving me so much anxiety that I actually got stronger anxiety meds because of it. It was really stupid , but idk :/

And thank you so much for being positive and leaving a review it means alot! Really it does. Haha i'm still really new to writing these and i'm also just naturally a terribly insecure person.

 **shadowclub** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

It's all jammed together again.

You may want to change the tags to bondage...because if you had I would have skipped over it.

It's already got more ropes and shackles and chains than I ever wanted to see in a story that I thought would

be a vanilla love story and not some rope kink.

I'm just too vanilla to enjoy this. Spanking and chains are so far out of my comfort zone I need a telescope.

Good luck with the fic.

From Jessica: sorry I honestly still don't know how to fix it. I honestly don't know how kinky a fic is gonna be before I write it. But yeah that is a good idea to put it in the tags , i'm just shit at remembering to do that.

If you are interested I plan to one day revisit this concept ( from the summary) and make a more vanilla version of it that is actually just a love story. ( probably about the amount of kink from my supergirl fics)

 **C on** **Clarke's first heat**

You have nothing to apologize for. If this is something that peaks your interest then go for it. I didn't mean anything in mean or negative way. Just because I don't like that type of stuff (enslaving and complete domination storyline) doesn't mean it won't hit home with everybody else :). Maybe add a tag or 2 to prepare people for that part of the story. I think the idea of her never having a heat on the ark is really cool and a fun idea for you to explore. Reading the summary I just thought lexa would show Clarke a better way of life (I know how cliche that sounds). The cliche in my head makes it hard to imagine lexa following outdated and cruel laws/traditions after meeting Clarke. IE her character screwed up in s2 then fought like hell to stop senseless murder in s3...she changed years of traditions/laws with 1 action. It was the coolest part of her character for me. Jerk behavior is smacking Clarke hard on the butt demanding her not to whine or complain (bratty behavior in her eyes) then apologizing to relieve guilt directly after. The subservient slave was promised to be outside only...inside lexa was going to be the sweet and doting alpha. She has flashes but it's after she punishes Clarke for random human actions. You have written Clarke as the selfless hero which she is and is awesome. She will sacrifice all for peace which is right on par with who clarke's true character is. Again, I say keep up the hard work and don't doubt what hits home for you. Omegaverse is different from regular humans so who am I to say how dominant or submissive they should be?

From Jessica: Thanks , I do totally plan to revisit the never having heats on the arc! But that will probably not be until after I finish a story or two. Lol having 3 stories going at once is a bit too much for me. I have had 2 comments recently (including yours) that have helped me a lot with just writing more for myself in a way? Lol that also sounds super cliche. And I understand what you mean on all fronts. The only thing I have in response is really that Lexa was in rut and thought that Clarke was trying to be a brat , so less control and heightened need to dominate and Lexa has been trying to show Clarke what it will be like when she does leave the tower after they are bonded. Also in the chapter 5 she is more of a caring and doting alpha. Oh also I didn't see the apology as just Lexa trying to relieve her guilt , (in my head at least) she honestly felt bad for having hurt Clarke and wanted to comfort her.

I appreciate your support and kind words, they mean alot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Octavia and Raven eventually headed back to the room in the tower that Lexa had cleared out for them to stay in while they are in Polis. "You can pick any one of these, put it on and I will happily give your my knot In return I will happily give you my knot." Octavia offered placing a bag in Raven's hands. "I can feel my rut coming on any minute." Octavia whispered seductively into her omega's ear.

"Mhmm" Raven had began whimpering so loud she was almost screaming in need ad she felt Octavia whisper sensually in her ear. "Yes my alpha. Anything you request!" Raven replied excited to see what Octavia had bought her that for her so aroused that Raven could feel it through the bond.

"Good girl! I will be waiting on the bed when you are ready." Octavia informed.

Raven went off into the bathroom and began removing all of her clothing and folding it up neatly by the sink. Once Raven stood alone wearing nothing she unzipped the bag and pulled out two pieces of clothing from the bag. One of them was a rich purple with red lace , it contained in single piece where the panties that Raven knew would barely cover any of her ass were connected to a thin bra that would cover the lower half of Raven's breasts, but almost nothing above the nipple by a thin strip of the lace fabric in a triangular shape that tapered off into a thin strip connecting to the panties. Raven could feel herself growing damper in excitement as she placed the first outfit down on top of her clothes. Raven then turned her attention towards the other item of clothing which consisting of a red satin bra with black trim that held a red lace skirt that would drape down only an inch or two past her slit and nothing to cover her more than that. After a moment of inspection at both pieces of clothing Raven found that there was a slit in the center of the first garment. This must have been what made Octavia so horny earlier. Raven quickly slipped it on and she could already feel her wetness through the panties of the outfit. Raven then placed all of the clothes back in the bag as she began to feel her temperature rise. Octavia had finally entered her rut and it was now pushing Raven into her heat. "Fuck!" Raven moaned as she felt Octavia's arousal through their bond. Raven took a moment to look at herself in the tall mirror that rested in the bathroom, she loved how the outfit made her look, and she loved how she knew that it would really get Octavia going. Raven also simply appreciated how the lace and satin material felt against her skin , how it made her feel sexy , wanted and loved by the alpha who picked the outfit out for her. Raven opened the door slowly and carefully before tiptoeing quietly towards Octavia who was strewn out on the bed pumping furiously at her cock with her head thrown back , obviously frustrated with how horny she was without being able to release it herself.

" Mhmm hey sexy!" Raven called out from the end of the bed pushing her hip out just the way she knew Octavia liked.

"Mhmm you look even better in that than I pictured." Octavia growled.

"What?" Raven placed her hand over her mouth. "Who?" Raven gave a quick twirl so that Octavia could see her ass. "Me?" Raven smiled as she bit on the tip of her index finger.

"You slutty little tease!" Octavia growled again.

"I simply have no idea what you are talking about my alpha." Raven looked around as if she were looking for someone. " Is there someone here I am not seeing? " Raven faked. "Oh I know they must be hiding under something right?" Raven got down on her hands and knees before turning around and pretending to look around. As she looked Raven pushed her ass up in the air begging for Octavia's attention as she swung it back and forth slightly.

"Mhmm you do look good in that." Octavia moaned amused with how well the lingerie before getting up and out of the bed , standing above and behind Raven. Octavia placed the ball of her foot on Raven's round ass cheek.

"Oooh!" Raven moaned at the feeling of Octavia dominantly pressing get foot on her ass.

"I like you on the floor like that!" Octavia taunted pressing down on Raven's ass.

"Yeah my alpha!" Raven cried as she felt the strength in her arms give out and she fell to her elbows.

"Mhmm even better like that!" Octavia twisted her foot powerfully.

"Mhmm Octavia! Please! My heat is getting worse!" Raven cried out as pain built more and more in her core.

"Are you sure you want it? You seemed a little dead set on being a tease earlier?" Octavia taunted feeling both of their need and arousal resonate through their bond building, amplifying.

"I-i need it! Please I need my alpha to fill me!" Raven pleaded.

"I need to get something, you are going to stay here on the floor like a good little slut with your ass stuck up in the air while I get what I need , and when I am back I will consider giving you what you want." Octavia instructed.

"Y-yes my alpha. Umm can - can I please ugh can I play with myself? Please?" Raven pleaded full of need.

"Mhmm where do you want to touch yourself? Here?" Octavia dragged her big toe along the slit in the fabric covering Raven's dripping slit.

"Fuck yes please!" Raven screamed as she pushed back into Octavia.

"Such a needy little omega slut!" Octavia returned to pressing her foot on Raven's ass.

"Fuck it hurts! Please! I-i need to!" Raven pleaded.

"Good girl you know I like it when you beg!" Octavia praised. "You may touch yourself, but once I get back you have to stop.

Raven only got about thirty seconds of vigorously playing with her clit with one hand and pumping fingers in and out of herself with the other before Octavia returned. "Get on the bed!" Octavia commanded.

"Yes my alpha!" Raven replied going to stand up.

"Oh no, crawl on to the bed!" Octavia corrected.

"Y-yes my alpha." Raven replied submitted as she slowly crawled on the floor over to the bed as Octavia requested. Once Raven got to the side of the bed she tried to crawl up but due to the height of the bed and the nerve damage she had sustained from when she was shot. "Ugh I can't. I'm not used to a bed this high . I'm so sorry my alpha." Raven hung her head in shame and frustration.

Octavia quickly picked how the smaller omega and placed her gently on the bed. "You never have to be sorry about that." Octavia comforted before bending down to place a kiss on the scar. "It's ok. I love you my beautiful omega, and I will never punish you for what you can't control." Octavia reassured after feeling that Raven was still ashamed of her injury through the bond. Octavia also made sure to emit comforting pheromones in order to alleviate Raven's discomfort.

"Thanks Octavia. I love you too. May I hug you my alpha?" Raven requested.

"Of course girl." Octavia opened her arms to expect a large hug from the omega. "I love you and I will always take care of you." Octavia comforted as she could feel Raven's need flare back up. "You like it when you say that don't you you little omega?" Octavia teased.

"Mhmm of course I do. I'm an omega, the sexiest thing you can do is be strong and protect me; take care of me." Raven moaned , craving her strong alpha's knot.

"I will always protect my precious omega. You will never want for anything. Everything you need I will provide. I will take care of you!" Octavia whispered into Raven's ear as she felt her cock harden again.

"Mhmm please! I need it!" Raven moaned back craving every inch of the alpha in front of her.

"Such a good needy omega." Octavia taunted as she brought a hand up in-between Raven's slightly parted legs and immediately hooked two fingers up and inside Raven as she continued to pull up.

"Oh fuck! Octavia! Please more!" Raven pleaded as she fell backwards into the bed at the sensation of Octavia teasing at her entrance. "Mhmm good omega Always craving the knot of her alpha." Octavia continued as she began slipping a couple fingers up and down Raven's wet entrance.

"Octavia! I can't take it Anymore! I need your cock!" Raven cried out reaching her limit of need.

"Mhmm I do love watching you squirm like that. But I do think it's time to give you what you want." Octavia forfeited as she ripped off her clothes and pushed Raven to be further on to the bed. "Are you ready?" Octavia asked as she placed herself up against Raven's entrance.

"Yes please I need it so bad! Please Octavia!" Raven pleaded pushing back on Octavia's pounding member.

"mhmm good girl!" Octavia praised as she began to slip the tip of her member past Raven's slit.

"Oh god you feel amazing!" Raven cried wrapping her arms around Octavia.

"That's a good girl." Octavia praised again as she began placing kisses on Raven's neck. Octavia peppered the kissed up and down as she began to push deeper and deeper inside of Raven. Octavia eventually found her favorite spot on Raven's neck; the spot that always made Raven squirm in pleasure when Octavia payed it even the slightest attention. Octavia remembered the first time she found this spot on Raven's neck. It was the first time they had sex, about a week before they bonded. Octavia had snuck Raven out of Arcadia for their fifth date, they rested under the stairs on one of Octavia's best and softest furs , happily cuddling against each other as they kissed and gave each other soft hickies. Eventually Octavia found Raven's weak spot and she loved how it made Raven cry out on pleasure even at the slightest touch. It was then that Octavia asked to mark the omega , to place the imprint of her Teeth permanently on Raven's tender flesh so that Raven would forever know that she was Octavia's. Octavia wanted to place her mark on the most sensitive part of Raven's neck both because it would forever make the spot ever so slightly more tender and so that Octavia would always be able to easily spot out the most sensitive spot on Raven's neck. Octavia continued to drag her lips over the spot where the scar remained , kissing it , licking at it occasionally and sucking at it ever so slightly at the spot.

"Octavia! It's too much, please slow down! It's starting to hurt!" Raven pleaded as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of Octavia speeding up her motions at her most sensitive spot. Octavia had clearly been absorbed in thought as she mindlessly continued to attack Raven's neck relentlessly. Normally Octavia knew not to be so relentless when she payed this spot attention , because it had a tendency to push her arousal to a point that it was too overwhelming , and actually rather painful. The only time Raven could ever take this much attention at the spot where the mark rested was when Octavia's knot rested inside of her. "Please! Octavia, it's too much!" Raven repeated.

"Mhmm I'm sorry , I got carried away." Octavia smiled pulling away from Raven's neck and pushing her hips forward a little more to help relieve whatever pain had built up in Raven's core. Octavia could feel how much wetness had built up in between Raven's legs as she pushed in ever so slowly enjoying each and every centimeter that slipped inside of her omega.

"Oh! Thank you so much that is so much better!" Raven moaned holding on to Octavia for dear life.

"Mhmm good. I'm glad that is better." Octavia then allowed a wicked smile to grow on her face. "Now are you ready for a surprise?" Octavia asked smugly.

"What surprise?" Raven questioned in return.

"Well that's the fun of it , you don't know and I do. That's what makes it a surprise." Octavia bucked her hips into Raven so that she was fully sheathed within the omega.

"Yes whatever it is yes, please just more!" Raven replied arching her back.

"Good girl." Octavia praised before Raven could hear a click coming from Octavia's right hand just before a small motor kicked on. There was a small vibe placed directly over Raven's clit within the lingerie that Raven had overlooked when she put it on.

"Oh fuck! What the hell is that!" Raven moaned , having never felt the pleasure of a vibe , especially one so powerful pressed directly up against her clit like this. "Octavia i-i need to!" Raven cried out almost immediately hitting her breaking point.

"Poor little omega need to cum?" Octavia taunted pulling herself out of Raven only to slam herself back in.

"Please! Octavia I really need to cum!" Raven begged knowing that she couldn't stop her from coming soon no matter what Octavia says.

"Hmm nope!" Octavia teased with another click at the remote in her hand causing the vibe to double in speed.

"Fuck! I can't stop-!" Raven screamed as she began to cum , her walls convulsing around Octavia's member.

Octavia began pounding in and out of Raven as fast as she could knowing it would would force Raven's orgasm to rage on long enough for it to become a punishment within itself. "Bad girl!" Octavia teased as she enjoyed the sensation of Raven clamping down around her.

"Oh fuck it feels so good! I'm so sorry Octavia!" Raven apologized as her orgasm raged on and she held impossibly tighter to Octavia who only continued to pump in and out of Raven. "Fuck O it's too much!" Raven screamed as all of the mustles contracting in her core around Octavia began to grow sore. "Please slow down!" Raven begged as the pain of an orgasm lasting too long ravaged her body and drained her.

"Oh now you don't wanna cum anymore?" Octavia teased loving just how fitting this punishment was.

"Please i-it hurts!" Raven cried again only to have Octavia click once more at the remote in her hand forcing the vibe to speed up one final time.

"Mhmm i love seeing you scream in pleasure and pain like this " Octavia taunted before begining to kiss at Raven's mark again.

"Fuck! O it's too much!" Raven pleaded again as she became lighgeafed and could feel herself slipping away from concuousness.

"I think you learned your lesson." Octavia teased as she slowed down and clicked the remote again turning the vibe off.

"Oh god!" Raven moaned as she was finally able to come down off the rollercoaster of an orgasm that refused to end. "I'm so sorry Octavia. Thank you for slowing down." Raven apologized.

"Hehe how are you feeling?" Octavia asked as she continued pushing in and out slowly.

"Uugh sore but I need your knot!" Raven groaned as her heat demanded Octavia's knot fill her up.

"How bad do you need my knot?" Ovtabia taunted loving the fact that she knew Raven needed her to knot inside of her.

"Octavia's I know you can feel how much I need it." Raven wrapped her legs around Octavia. "I know you feel it through the bond. How much it hurts, how much I ache for you, how just the thought of your bulb growing inside of me sends that feeling up my spine." Raven whispered into Octavia's ear seductively knowing that it would push Octavia over the edge.

"Mhmm you know just how to get me going." Octavia whispered back as Raven could feel Octavia's arousal skyrocket as Octavia bucked her hips inside of Raven as she began to explode inside of Raven.

"Oh thank you!" Raven moaned as she could feel Octavia's fluids filling her up.

"Mhmm good girl." Octavia praised loving the feeling of the rush of pleasent hormones rushing Raven's head and throwing her into a lovely lightheaded daze that reaonated through their bond.

"Mhmm that's it." Raven moaned still in a slight daze as she felt Octavia's knot locking them together. Octavia gave Raven a calming kiss as they layed together there happily for a moment.

"You ok babe?" Octavia asked comfortingly.

"Yeah I'm great! That was amazing!" Raven smiled.

"Good." Octavia replied with a quick kiss.

"O." Raven spoke softly.

"Whats wrong girl?" Octavia checked.

"I'm sorry." Raven answered feeling guilty.

"What for Hodnes." Octavia questioned worried by the surge of guilt running through the bond.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous with Clarke earlier. You know my history with her, and I've forgiven her. But I don't know. I just wanted you all to myself." Raven replied.

"Oh my beautiful girl. I love you so much and it doesn't matter. I understand. And you know I only have eyes for you." Octavia comforted stroking a hand through Raven's long black hair that was strune about the pillow under her head. "I love you more than anything, and I always will." Octavia added.

"I love you too." Raven hugged Octavia tight. "Umm can I do the thing?" Raven requested.

"Mhmm" Octavia clicked at the remote to turn the vibe back on.

"Fuck!" Raven threw her head back and moaned.

"Are you sure?" Octavia asked with a kiss to Raven's soft spot.

"It's entirely likely that it already happened, I just want to make sure. You know how fertilie omegas are this early in their heat." Raven reminded. "So , can I ?" Raven requested.

"Of course love." Octavia replied in-between kisses at Raven's neck.

"Fuck! Mhmm I does feel good when you do it!" Octavia yelled as Raven clamped down around her member forcing Octavia to cum again.

"Mhmm yes it does." Raven agreed as she clamped down again feeling Octavia's fluids fill her up to a point that was almost painful.

"One more!" Octavia ordered clicking the remote two more times pushing the vibe to it's strongest setting.

"Ooh!" Raven cried as she clamped down again. As she felt Octavia's fluids painfully filling her , Octavia knot grinding against her gspot, and the vibe pounding at her clit she screamed in pleasure as she came uncontrollably feeling Octavia continued to cum again and again. Inside her from Raven's walls clamping down around her again and again uncontrollably.

"Mhmn good girl!" Octavia praised out of breath once they were finally done cumming.

"Oh god that was amazing." Raven ghasped.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Octavia asked cautiously.

"We have talked about it before." Raven reminded , only receive a worried look from Octavia. "I'm ready. I want this. I love you and I want to have your child." Raven reassured.

"I'm glad." Octavia replied with a kiss. "I love you hodnes."

End of Chapter 6

imaoncer4life chapter 5 . 4h ago

I'm loving this :) will we see any little lexa's and little Clarke's any time soon?

From Jessica: umm I swear I had the end of this chapter in my head before I read your comment lol. Umm the answer is yes, but little Octavia's and Raven's first.

I'm really glad you are enjoying!

wolfysmaozy chapter 5 . 5h ago

awesome thank you I can see Clarke being a switcher just only being a brat in private I get what you're doing for the story there is nothing wrong with that it's my mindset that has the trouble as Clark is demanding gal but nice one can't wait for more

From Jessica: I'm glad you enjoyed! Hope you like this chapter of octaven!

 **wolf jilly jill** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Woohooo! Glad to see you back in the game and going strong. :)

I really enjoyed these latest 2 chapters. I get that some people find Clarke a little OOC, but in context with the story you're writing it's actually very accurate.

I also like seeing Octaven as a supporting pair and a positive guide to give Clarke the confidence to trust Lexa as her Alpha/Dominant. A support system is always great.

Keep doing what you doing and I look forward to the continuing chapters. :)

From Jessica: haha yeah , honestly it is all thanks to ZeroCandy! They gave me an extra pair of eyes to hammer some stuff out and they gave me some ideas. It just helped alot, and it gave me the help to be confident enough to pound out a couple more chapters.

And I also understand why people see ooc for Clarke too , but like you pointed out that is part of the story, her implant wearing off is changing her, the implant caused her to have the biology of a beta , and her personality and situations made her act like an alpha (I this story at least) and now that she is safe and not having to protect Arcadia and her implant is gone she is actually becoming an omega and craving that submission

Glad you are enjoying!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lexa?" Clarke asked turning around to hug the alpha.

"Whats up girl?" Lexa asked gently rubbing her hand on Clarke's back affectionately and enjoying the scent that followed.

"Can we bond now?" Clarke requested rubbing her face against Lexa's chest.

"I would love to but have you finished your reading?" Lexa asked.

"N-no , but I understand and I want to be your slave. I understand now and I know it's what I want. I need you to be my owner." Clarke insisted.

"How much did you read?" Lexa asked.

"Umm she had just bonded with Pramheda . By the way what does Pramheda mean ?She was punished in the street, spanked until she begged for forgiveness." Clarke replied and as she contemplated the scenarios described in the notebook she couldn't help but begin to whimper and grind needily against Lexa.

"That's less than five pages in!" Lexa laughed. "And it means the first heda."

"I can't get more than a page in without becoming drenched and losing myself in whimpers, in needing you, needing my alpha." Clarke argued.

"Mhmm , I'm loving this punishment already!" Lexa hummed.

"Please, Lexa. I can't read anymore of it while I'm in heat and craving you so much." Clarke argued.

"hmm , maybe next time you will not try to tease your alpha?" Lexa taunted.

"I won't I promise!" Clarke pleaded.

"You should really get to reading, your heat is only going to get worse." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear before biting her ear teasingly causing Clarke's knees to weaken.

"Oh god please Lexaaa!" Clarke begged as her knees gave out and she hit the floor.

"Mhmm I do like you like that , powerless and kneeling at my feet." Lexa could feel her cock stir as she taunted the omega.

Clarke could feel Lexa's taunts drive her heat mad. She loved Lexa's taunts , Lexa's unquestionable dominance, the tone of her voice telling Clarke that she was just a toy to be played with. "Fuck! Lexa , you are making it so much worse!" Clarke cried out in pain.

"Mhmm such a needy little omega aren't you." Lexa place a hand on the top of Clarke's head dominantly.

The hand on her head became Clarke's breaking point , she couldn't help herself anymore. Clarke's inner omega took over her actions and her words. "Fuck, I need you Heda!" Clarke cried as she inched herself closer to Lexa. Clarke found her sopping wet slit suddenly placed directly on top of Lexa's foot where she immediately began grinding herself against needing pleasure from the alpha. Clarke then ended up wrapping herself around Lexa's leg as she humped Lexa's foot desperately. "Oh please my alpha! I need you so bad!" Clarke added as she continued desperate for relief.

"Mhmm so submissive, I do appreciate it but you still aren't getting my knot until you finish your reading " Lexa reminded.

Clarke was still almost completely gone as her inner omega had taken over full control, dictating what she did and said. "Please !Lexaa! I will do anything you want , I want to be the best slave to my alpha that I can , I need you to take me! I will do anything! Please!" Clarke begged feeling herself edging as she continued to grind against Lexa.

Lexa could smell Clarke getting close and she chose this as the perfect time to assert her dominance. "You aren't allowed to cum without my permission!" Lexa ordered demandingly as she released a special scent consisting of pheromones unique to nightbloods.

Clarke's jaw dropped as she tried to cum and defy her alpha , but she simply couldn't as she fought desperately to control her body. "W-wait, w-why, why can't I?"

"Aww so cute, poor omega need to cum?" Lexa questioned teasingly as she ran her fingers through the hair on the top of Clarke's head.

"Y-yes! Why cant I cum?" Clarke asked still desperately grinding herself against the top of Lexa's bare foot, desperately trying to cum.

"Oh just a fun trick that you would already know about if you had finished your reading." Lexa smiled to herself.

"Fuck ! I'm so close! I need it. Please Heda, please may I cum?" Clarke begged.

"No!" Lexa commanded. "And you will stop acting like such a needy slut this instant!" Lexa ordered.

Clarke went cross eyed with need and lust at the order. "B-bu but, p-please" Clarke stammered as she stopped grinding against Lexa.

"I will repay your obedience later if you continue to be a good girl and you do your reading." Lexa offered.

"Y-yes my alpha." Clarke bowed to the powerful alpha before crawling on the floor back to the bed where she curled up and grabbed the notebook. "C-can you at least cuddle with me until I am finished?" Clarke requested needing her alpha.

"I will never deny my omega the love she needs." Lexa reassured as she approached Clarke and cuddled up to her in the bed. "My omega will always have my love, no matter what Clarke. I love you and I will always be here to take care if you." Lexa comforted as she began stroking Clarke's hair.

"Mhmm my alpha." Clarke moaned pushing her head back into Lexa's caress.

"Good girl. Do you think you are up to doing some reading?" Lexa asked caringly.

"Mhmm only if you are still here with me." Clarke hummed , loving Lexa's affection.

"Of course Clarke, ai hod yu in Clarke." Lexa said with a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

Clarke couldn't help but blush and giggle happily at the kiss. "ai hold you in too Lexa. I love you so much." Clarke smiled ecstatic to have an alpha who loves her so much.

"Now for you to read Clarke." Lexa reminded.

"Mhmm" Clarke agreed picking up the notebook and resuming where she had left off.

Not everyone was as happy as Pramheda and I were when we bonded. Many of those that follow Pramheda are less than ecstatic that she and I have bonded. They have in fact questioned Prahlada's strength and ability to lead now that she and I have bonded. They believe that now that we are bonded she will make decisions based upon what is best for me and not what is best for the people. This has come to a head in the form of a bounty on my head. They want to see me dead , through any means. Pramheda doesn't seem to be extremely worried, but I am actually extremely worried about her. I know Pramheda will protect me no matter what and although that is extremely comforting an idea as an omega ,I love her and I worry about her, she is my alpha and I don't know what I would do without her. I know what happens to omegas when they lose their alpha, it's not like when an alpha loses their omega. Omegas that loose their alpha ,they fall apart , they can't eat, can't sleep, I've seen them they can barely breathe. I will die without my alpha, I need her desperately, I can't imagine living without the quiet hum of her breathing through the bond.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked looking up from the notebook.

"Mhmm yes girl?" Lexa replied still stroking the omega's hair.

""What happens to bonded pairs when one of them loses a mate? This book talks a little about it. But It doesn't give much detail." Clarke inquired.

"Well when an alpha loses their omega, they become filled with rage, rage against whatever took what was theirs, their lover , and in a large way a part of themselves. An alpha who loses their omega is almost inconsolable, they try to kill anything and anyone in sight it's truly terrifying. If the alpha lives long enough to calm down they can almost go back to normal but they are never the same until they find another omega. Normally the alpha needs to become bonded again to finally feel normal, to feel like they aren't missing a piece of themselves, but I'm pretty sure there is an exception." Lexa paused long enough for Clarke to know she was done talking.

"What is the exception? And what makes you think that there is one?" Clarke asked turning around to see Lexa's face.

"You know I had a girlfriend before you right?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah." Clarke nodded.

"Well she was my omega, and we were bonded. And she died. When she died I felt empty , it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest but somehow I continued living nevertheless. When my rage had calmed I felt empty." Lexa explained.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Lexa and I never want you to feel pain. I love you my alpha, I want to do anything I can to help you heal the hole in your heart." Clarke comforted placing a hand over Lexa's heart.

Lexa smiled as she stared into Clarke's eyes. "Don't you know Clarke, you already have." Lexa brushed a hand over Clarke's side. "You remember what she was talking about in the beginning of the journal? Where Pramheda told her that her scent was calling to her?" Lexa began her explanation. "Most people know of that as a myth , and I never believed in it. That everyone has one intended mate whose scent calls to them , and smells different to them than anyone else." Lexa informed.

"Mhmm yeah I understand." Clarke nodded finally understanding that she and Lexa were the same way.

"When I met you, it was just a touch of your true scent that leaked through your people's odd form of suppressants, but I knew, I knew already that you were different. Your scent called to me the moment we met like no other scent, and the call only grew stronger as your suppressants wore off more and more. The moment I met you I knew that we were destined to bond and it filled the hole I have lived with for years. I love you and you have already filled that hole. You are my intended mate, I know that , I've known it since I met you." Lexa explained.

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke hugged Lexa tight and rested her head against Lexa lovingly. "Lexa?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"Yes my girl." Lexa answered more as a confident Answer than in the inquisitive tone she normally replied with.

"Can- can we please bond? I understand I am being punished, but i-i want to bond with you because I want to feel you , I want to feel the quiet hum of your breathing through the bond that she talks about in the notebook. I want to feel you like that." Clarke requested.

"Yes my girl." Lexa repeated again in the same tone. Clarke couldn't respond, she was stunned that Lexa said yes finally. "I've already said yes twice, I'm not going to tell you that we can bond a fourth time" Lexa taunted.

"Please take me!" Clarke submitted immediately revealing her neck instinctively.

Lexa kissed Clarke lovingly at the crooke of her neck. "I will gladly take you. But , I also want you to know something first." Lexa whispered.

"What is it Lexa?" Clarke asked.

"I love you, and I want you to know that just because you are to be my slave outside, when it comes to the tower , you are the one with all the power. If you don't want to submit behind closed doors you don't have to. Tell me you don't want to submit And I will never ask you to again." Lexa offered.

"Lexa I want to submit completely to you!" Clarke countered excitedly.

"Aww that's my good girl!" Lexa cooed , loving the excited submissive.

"Please!" Clarke once again revealed her neck submissively.

"Mhmm you keep revealing your neck do you even know why omegas feel the urge to reveal it like that?" Lexa asked as she began to climb on top of Clarke.

"I- I ugh , you are right. I don't know." Clarke half questioned.

"It's because alpha's mark their omega, we bite our omegas hard enough to leave a permanent scar. The scar shows all other alphas that that omega is owned, that they have an alpha already." Lexa spoke with a force in her words that melted Clarke , she couldn't stand how arousing Lexa's words and her tone were.

"I- I" Clarke choked on her words overtaken with her lust.

"Mhmm would you like a mark? My mark?" Lexa asked placing her fingers gently against Clarke's neck. Lexa dragged her fingers down Clarke's neck searching for any spot which was more sensitive.

"Yes, ahh, oh god!" Clarke cried out as Lexa's fingers found a spot that made her shiver and Yelp in the pleasure.

"Here right?" Lexa asked pinpointing the exact spot that made Clarke quiver. Clarke nodded her head in agreement. "It will hurt." Lexa warned , awaiting any form of consent.

"I don't care, I need it! Please!" Clarke begged.

"Mhmm good girl." Lexa praised before lowering her head to Clarke's neck. "It will hurt , but because you are in heat it shouldn't hurt as bad as it normally would. Is it ok if I touch you here while i do it?" Lexa requested placing a hand on Clarke's breast.

"Fuck, when did you become such a timid alpha?" Clarke moaned squirming against Lexa's touch.

"That was my way of being kind and trying to be gentle with you , but is that you asking for me to release control over myself?" Lexa taunted.

"P-please? I want you to take me!" Clarke begged.

"I want you to say it! I want you to tell me what you want!" Lexa ordered.

"Please give up all your self control! I want you to show me that I am yours, to take me like I am your omega, your slave!" Clarke requested.

"Mhmm good girl." Lexa praised. "Now I will take what I want and you will get what you want." Lexa informed ripping open Clarke's shirt and tearing off her bra, revealing Clarke's chest to be toyed with.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt! And my best bra!" Clarke yelled irritated.

Lexa immediately slapped Clarke across the face. "You won't yell at your alpha like that ever again!" Lexa barked.

"Yes my alpha, i'm sorry!" Clarke apologized submissively as she brought a hand up to her cheek to soothe the blow.  
"Thats better, and on the matter of your clothing , I am your alpha, and I will provide you with any clothing you ever want." Lexa mentioned placing her hands on Clarke's hips and sliding them up Clarke's body slowly until they both jumped Clarke's breasts gently as she watched Clarke process her words and the look on Clarke's face devolved into one of pure distilled need. "Aww you like that your alpha can provide for you don't you?" Lexa teased.

"Ugh I mmhmm!" Clarke moaned , failing to get her thoughts straight.

"Hehe so cute how you are too horny to talk like that. It just makes me wonder what would happen if I did this?" Lexa walked her fingers up the mound that is Clarke's left breast before taking Clarke's peak in between her index finger and her thumb.

"W-wha-" Clarke cried as Lexa pinched at her nippel hard enough that it was more pain than pleasure.

Lexa slowly removed her own shirt and her bra before giving Clarke a soft quick kiss. "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Lexa!" Clarke replied

"Nod if you are ready for me to mark you." Lexa ordered only to see Clarke nod immediately. "Hmm good girl." Lexa praised immediately finding the same spot from earlier that made Clarke squirm perfectly. Lexa quickly pressed her teeth into Clarke's skin teasingly.

"Heda please!" Clarke requested as she wrapped her arms around Lexa.

Lexa removed her teeth from Clarke only momentarily to speak. "You may claw at my back if you need to. And if it becomes too painful just say so. If you need me to stop, say odon , it is your safe word. Say it and I will stop to take care of you." Lexa instructed before placing her teeth on Clarke's flesh again.

" Odon, Yes my alpha." Clarke replied. Lexa then gave off a pleased scent before beginning to bite down. "Oh god that feels nice!" Clarke cried out as the pressure slowly built. Lexa gave off a growl praising Clarke's submissive tone as she began to play with Clarke's chest . "Fuck yes!" Clarke moaned arching her back. Lexa replied by driving her knee up against Clarke's crotch in return. Clarke lost the ability to form words as she felt Lexa's leg rubbing against her. Lexa growled happily as she could smell Clarke's arousal grow to new heights. Lexa swirled her tongue on Clarke's skin in between the teeth that dug into her skin. Lexa loved that she was finally about to mark the girl she knew she wanted to bond with. Lexa added pressure slowly to the bite while she continued to play with Clarke's chest and brush her leg up against Clarke's needy slit, forcing Clarke to whimpered needily. Lexa loved the sound of the needy omega whimpering under her. Clarke's whimpers suddenly turned to screams as Lexa broke the skin and showed no signs of stopping. "Fuck Lexa !" Clarke cried out at the pain of Lexa's teeth pushing past her skin deeper into her neck. Lexa allowed herself to let up the pressure on Clarke's neck to give Clarke a moment to adjust , but the moment that she let up on the pressure Clarke's hands shot up to the back of Lexa's head and pressed pushing her deeper in. "Please I want this!" Clark yelled needily. Lexa smiled before biting back into Clarke hard and with twice the pressure before. Lexa dug her teeth into Clarke ferociously causing Clarke to scream in pain as her hands fought pointlessly to push Lexa back slightly. Clarke didn't have control of her body , and before she knew it she was digging her nails deep into Lexa's back. Lexa growled excitedly , she loved the feeling of Clarke's nails digging Into her back and clawing down her flesh as she marked the beautiful omega. Lexa flexed all the muscles in her back as she felt Clarke's nails dragging over her , delivering a deliciously perfect pain that only encouraged her to bite harder and harder Into the omega that she loved. Lexa knew that she was approaching the depth she desired her mark to be as her mouth filled with Clarke's blood and she continued to happily lick at the wound . When Lexa was finally satisfied with the mark she slowly released the bite and changed to licking at the wound to clean it up.

"Good girl!" Lexa praised in-between licks at the fresh mark.

"Ahh that was amazing!" Clarke replied through panting to catch her breath.

"Mhmm I'm glad you liked it my beautiful omega." Lexa praised again as she loved the fact that Clarke enjoyed receiving her mark.

"Mhmm Heda! it feels really good when you lick at it like that!" Clarke moaned at the sensation of Lexa's tongue against the sensitive mark.

"That's my good girl!" Lexa praised as she shifted to be pressing her member up against Clarke's slit through their closes.

"Oh Fuck! That was amazing! I need you! Please Heda ,please give me your knot , I beg you Heda!" Clarke begged revealing her neck even more in a submissive gesture.

"Oh you perfect little submissive!" Lexa replied still licking at the mark lovingly.

Clarke suddenly slipped into a dizzying subspace as she moaned softly appreciating Lexa's words , her tongue against the mark , and her cock against her slit.

"Mhmm good girl!" Lexa smiled as she could smell Clarke's pheromones telling her that the omega was in subspace. Lexa then began to kiss down Clarke's body , causing Clarke to arch her back in pleasure as Lexa also undid Clarke's pants. Clarke moaned loudly as she felt Lexa's kisses approached her core. "Mhmm you smell really good down here!" Lexa loved the unadulterated scent of pure heat emanating from Clarke's crotch. Lexa removed Clarke's pants completely before beginning to lick at the drenched panties Clarke was wearing . "Mhmm it's time I repay you for going down on me when I entered my rut. " Lexa informed before pulling Clarke's panties to the side and dragging her tongue slowly up Clarke's slit.

"Oh Heda!" Clarke cried out at the feeling of Lexa's tongue against her.

"Mhmm I'm glad you like it!" Lexa hummed ripping off Clarke's panties leaving her wearing nothing.

"Aww." Clarke whimpered unhappily.

"What's wrong girl?" Lexa asked positioning Clarke's legs and her mouth perfectly to begin to go down on Clarke.

"I- it's just." Clarke hesitated.

"What girl?" Lexa repeated before dragging the tip of her tongue up and down Clark's slit teasingly.

"Oh god that feels so good!" Clarke threw her head back and grabbed at the furrs that covered the bed with both hands.

"Hehe I'm glad! But what's wrong?" Lexa insisted as she continued dragging just the tip of her tongue against Clarke.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry . Just … those were my best panties, dammit that feels good!" Clarke began breathing heavily to stay grounded with all the sensation of Lexa's tongue on her entrance.

" Oh my beautiful girl, once we are bonded I will take you to the nicest markers in Polis and I will ensure you have better clothes than you ever have before." Lexa assured. "My omega will never want for anything. I will provide you with everything you need and anything you want." Lexa added as she dug her tongue deeper into Clarke's folds.

"Oh my god Heda! Heda! Heda! Your tongue feels amazing!" Clarke screamed before Lexa's words could be processed in her brain. Lexa noticed Clarke suddenly became even wetter moments after Clarke finished speaking. "Heda? " Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa replied picking her head up from in between Clarke's legs.

"I- I love you." Clarke clearly wanted to address her lover by her name instead of her title.

"You can say it." Lexa allowed.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke smiled wide and unknowingly gave off the most comforting scent. "I know you will take amazing care of me. I love you Lexa. Thank you for being my alpha." Clarke almost swooned at the words as she contemplated how well Lexa already had and would take care of her. Clarke was completely consuming by her omega instincts , lost in her need of her alpha and the fact that she knew Lexa would provide for her , love her, comfortable her , and make her happy for as long as she lived. "I love you so much Lexa!" Clarke was so happy she was almost crying.

"Ohh, don't cry!" Lexa comforted.

"I'm happy Lexa!" Clarke assured.

"I know but if you cry I will have to focus on that and I won't be able to do this!" Lexa teased before placing her tongue on Clarke's clit which was just barely peeking out from under it's hood. Lexa quickly swirled her tongue around Clarke's sensitive clit.

"Oh! Heda!" Clarke threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

"Hehe good girl." Lexa laughed before beginning to drag her tongue up and down Clarke's slit happily.

"Heda! Please may I grab at your hair?" Clarke requested.

"Of course my girl." Lexa lifted up from Clarke's pussy only momentarily to reply before returning to her meal.

Clarke loved the small things that Lexa did and said that reminded her that she was Lexa's; that Lexa was her alpha and that she was Lexa's omega. "Thank you my Heda!" Clarke cried out as her hands launched to the back of Lexa's head immediately intertangeling her fingers in Lexa's hair and balling her hands up into fista pulling at Lexa's hair.

"Hehe you are close aren't you?" Lexa teased as she continued to lick at Clarke.

"Yes!" Clarke admitted.

"Good!" Lexa replied slipping two fingers inside of Clarke suddenly and forming a come hither motion.

"Ahhh!" Clarke screamed at the sensation of Lexa's fingers suddenly inside of her.

"Mhmm you want to cum don't you?" Lexa teased.

"Yes!" Clarke repeated.

"You should probably ask if you want to cum." Lexa teased as she emitted the same scent from earlier.

"Please! Oh dear god please my Heda! I'm begging you ! I need to cum! Please let me cum!" Clarke pleaded.

"Good girl, I love hearing you beg like that!" Lexa taunted.

"Please my Heda!" Clarke thought she would lose her mind if she didn't cum that moment.

"Yes you may cum." Lexa allowed before immediately returning to swirling her tongue around Clarke's clit while her fingers played masterfully with Clarke's g spot.

"Fuck! Oh god! Ahhhh!" Clarke began screaming mindlessly as she came harder than she had ever even thought possible.

Lexa continued to play with Clarke as Clarke came and squirted all over the both of them making a mess of the furrs below them as Lexa refused to let up .

" Heda!" Clarke screamed as her orgasm raged on father than any orgasm she had ever experienced before.

After fifteen to thirty seconds of Clarke's orgasm relentlessly continued Clarke's body began to calm down and Lexa removed her fingers from inside of Clarke , undid and removed both her pants and panties before placing herself at Clarke's entrance and herself face to face with Clarke. "How are you feeling?" Lexa asked with a kiss.

"Embarrassed, I didn't even know I could do that." Clarke blushed.

"Squirt?" Lexa confirmed.

"Yeah. I- I'm sorry about that." Clarke turned her face in shame.

Lexa took her tip and dragged it up and down Clarke's slit teasingly. "Mhmm I like it, it's really hot." Lexa comforted kissing Clarke's neck.

"Uugh , that feels so good!" Clarke moaned reactively. "R- really?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm yeah , my cock is fucking pounding! I want you so fucking bad!" Lexa growled instinctively out of arousal.

"Oh god Lexa!" Clarke gasped , shocked and extremely pleased by the unbelievably arousing growl. "Fuck I'm sorry My Heda!" Clarke apologized for calling her alpha by her name.

"Oh it's ok my beautiful girl, especially because you apologized immediately. Infact." Lexa suddenly shoved her whole pounding length Inside of Clarke. "I think it's time for a reward." Lexa grunted.

"Oh god Heda!" Clarke's eyes and mouth shot open in the suddenness of her walls being forced open by Lexa's massive member and the mixture of pain and pleasure it delivered.

"Mhmm you feel fucking good , all sopping wet like that!" Lexa groaned gliding in and out of her omega.

Clarke quickly grew light-headed and dizzy from the myriad of sensations Lexa's actions forced upon her. "My Heda, may I please claw at your back again?" Clarke requested.

"Mhmm yes! God I loved it when you did that , you are always welcome to do it from now on." Lexa offered as pleasure shown clearly on her face at the sensation of Clarke's warm walls around her sensitive member.

"oh thank you my heda!" Clarke thanked placing her hands on Lexa's back as Lexa drew herself in and out of Clarke.

"Mhmm you are such a good girl!" Lexa kissed her omega deeply after praising her. Clark could taste herself on Lexa's breath as they kissed.

"Hehe My Heda tastes like me." Clarke giggled as she broke the kiss.

"Mhmm yes you taste fucking good!" Lexa moaned going in to kiss her omega again as she began pumping in and out of Clarke faster.

"Thank you my Heda." Clarke blushed deeply at Lexa's compliment, but once Lexa speed up her thrusts Clarke lost any control of herself as she came so close to cumming, clamping down on Lexa and clawing her nails into Lexa's back Clarke's inner omega took over , kissing back into Lexa's gently loving kiss.

"Clarke I'm close, and I can smell that you are too!" Lexa informed. "I want us to cum together." Lexa continued as she picked up the pace slightly.

"Please my Heda! I want us to cum together!" Clarke cried digging her nails deeper into Lexa's back.

"Good girl I'm going to count to three and then kiss you , when my lips touch your I want you to cum." Lexa ordered as her breathing deepened , her mind encompassed in the pleasure.

"Yes my Heda!" Clarke replied nodding.

"Good girl. One." Lexa began to growl happily as she felt her orgasm oncoming. "Two." Lexa growl grew and she brought her lips closer to Clarke's.

"Please Heda!" Clarke pleaded.

"Three." Lexa whispered as her lips met Clarke's and they both began to cum in unison. Clarke lost herself in Lexa's kiss as she clamped down on Lexa feeling Lexa's seed fill her to the point that it was painful as she dug her nails deep Into Lexa and dragged them down Lexa's back. It had been years since Lexa had been with an omega, and her orgasm came harder than she remembered them ever coming before as she filled Clarke and began to feel her knot form as she enjoyed the kiss they shared.

"Oh fuck Lexa is that your knot?" Clarke cried as she felt her entrance begin to be forced open to the point she thought Lexa was about to rip her appart. Clarke didn't know why but it didn't hurt at all even tho she thought she was about to split into two. Instead the stretching felt like she was cumming all over again and again.

"Mhmm" Lexa nodded smugly as she could already feel the familiar feeling of a bond forming.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you Heda not Lexa." Clarke apologized.

Lexa could immediately feel Clarke's emotions through the forming bond as she could feel Clarke , and that Clarke was a little upset. "What's wrong?" Lexa asked worried for her omega.

"I want to be able to call my girlfriend by her name when we have sex. I understand submitting, and I enjoy submitting to you, but I also want to be able to call you by your name." Clarke answered feeling guilty.

"Oh my poor Omega! I never want you to feel like you are missing out on something in your submission to me! I want to give my beloved omega everything. If you want to call me Lexa in bed then you are entirely welcome to do that!" Lexa offered with a kiss that required her to shift and her knot shifted in Clarke as well locking even better into place.

Clarke's face distorted in unimaginable pleasure. "It feels really good! Lexa you feel amazing Inside of me!" Clarke cried as she could feel a distant sensation of pride that she didn't understand where it was coming from within herself.

"Mhmm that's my Omega, my beautiful, my Clarke." Lexa hummed as she enjoyed the sensation of her knot inside of Clarke and the sensation of the bond growing and strengthening , growing, tieing them together forever. "You are everything I have wanted for so long. I love you so much." Lexa whispered through loving eyes as she caressed the side of Clarke's face.

Clarke smiled wide as she pushed back into Lexa's hand. "I love you too Lexa." Clarke cooed.

"That's my girl."

aryousavvy (MadisonLeigh) on Clarke's first heat

Why do you paste the comments after every chapter?

From Jessica: Ive said this before , its because I feel like the people who comment help me develop the story so all positive comments I include in the story like credits as a thank you to those who coment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Morning Clarke." Lexa whispered with a small nip to her omega's ear, immediately feeling her omega stir both under her and through the bond.

"Mhmm morning babe." Clarke replied kissing her alpha . Clarke suddenly began kissing deeper and deeper as she loved the sensation of kissing Lexa and feeling the kiss resonate between them through the bond. "Fuck is it always like this through the bond?" Clarke asked in shock.

"I admit this bond seems stronger than my last one but yes this is how it will always feel." Lexa explained.

Clarke could feel a warmth flowing through the bond unlike anything she had ever felt before. "W-what is that?" Clarke questioned.

"That is how you make me feel." Lexa smiled and failed to hold back a giggle.

" I love you too." Clarke replied.

"Mhmm my perfect omega!" Lexa kissed at Clarke's neck lovingly.

"You are amazing." Clarke hummed.

"You to babe! Oh we need to get you more clothes today! And do your ownership ceremony!" Lexa jumped up and began putting on her clothes.

"Noo I wanna cuddle!" Clarke cried out as she extended her arms in Lexa's direction.

"Oh you beautiful little omega!" Lexa jumped back on the bed grabbing Clarke in a hug and rolling around in the bed with her.

"Haha you are the best alpha!" Clark smiled and kissed Lexa happily.

"That's my girl! But I really do want to get you some clothes today. And in order to take you out of the tower we must have the ceremony." Lexa reminded.

"Ok just give me a couple minutes, I just woke up, an omega needs her alpha!" Clarke reminded.

"Oh I know hodnes." Lexa attached Clarke's neck with kisses.

"Oh yeah that is reserved for once you are bonded right?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah where did you learn that ?" Lexa replied.

"Raven told me." Clarke answered.

"Ah gotcha. I love you hodnes." Lexa returned to kissing Clarke.

"I love you too hodnes!" Clarke replied loving the sensation Lexa got at being called hodnes for the first time in years.

Lexa giggled euphoric as she kissed the omega she loved so much she could barely even understand. "Is there anything else my perfect little omega wants while we are out, after the ceremony?" Lexa offered.

"Mhmm I'm pretty hungry, can we get some food?" Clarke requested.

"Of course my hodnes." Lexa smiled holding her omega tight.

"Yay! I love you my alpha!" Clarke nuzzled Lexa's chest appreciatively.

"Hehe , you are adorable!" Lexa praised as she remembered that she had something for her omega. "Oh Clarke !" Lexa perked up.

"Yes my alpha!" Clarke replied looking up at Lexa.

"I know you are excited for your chains and a collar, and they ready for you whenever you want them, and you are comfortable with the ceremony. You do have to dawn theme in order to leave the tower, but as long as you are here in the tower you are free to wear or not wear them." Lexa offered.

"Ah!" Clarke gasped. "Please Lexa! Please please please! I want my chains and collar please!" Clarke perked up as she begged needily. Lexa could feel Clarke's need flare as she lifted her leg into Clarke's rapidly dampening slit in order to take full advantage of the arousal that talking about the chains gave Clarke. "Ohh Lexa please! You feel so good!" Clarke couldn't help but begin to rub herself against Lexa's leg needily.

" I told you they were ready whenever you want them Clarke! I can go call the coalition to order for the ceremony now if you are ready." Lexa offered just wanting to make Clarke say she wanted her chains one more time.

*Yes please! Please Lexa I want to feel the chains and collar you give me tighten around my skin! Please Lexa!" Clarke begged.

"Of course my girl! Put some clothes on and I will get your chains, then we can hold the ceremony, and then we can head out to the market." Lexa offered.

"What clothes? You destroyed mine." Clarke giggled as she got up from the bed.

"You can borrow some of mine until I buy you some more." Lexa offered.

"Lexa I love you too death , but I highly doubt any of your bras will fit me." Clarke smiled at the alpha getting out of bed.

" You have a point but who said you were allowed to wear a bra? I like the idea of being able to do this at any time." Lexa teased as she grabbed Clarke's breasts in both hands and pinched at Clarke's nipples just hard enough to begin to blur the line of pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck Lexa! That feels really good!" Clarke moaned as her knees grew weak.

"I want you on your knees!" Lexa ordered as she pinched slightly harder and Clarke instantaneous crashed down to the ground onto her knees.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled In need as she hit the ground.

"Hehe, that's it , that's how I like my omega." Lexa taunted.

"Please Lexaa! Oh god I need you!" Clarke pleaded as she inched closer to Lexa again wrapping herself around Lexa's leg and humping Lexa's foot needily. "Fuck i love the feeling of my alpha against my slit!" Clark groaned.

"Good girl, I like you as a needy submissive." Lexa praised.

"Please! I need you inside of me!" Clarke mindlessly humped Lexa's foot.

"No, not until we are done with the ceremony and I get you some new clothes!" Lexa ordered.

"Please! I know you can feel it! It hurts so much! You are my alpha! Don't you want to help your omega alleviate her heat pains?" Clarke pleaded hoping to sway her alpha's decision as she continued to drag her dripping cunt up and down Lexa foot.

"Mhmm my foot feels good against you don't it!" Lexa moaned absorbed in the pleasure flowing through the bond , lifting her foot up slightly to press it deeper into Clarke.

"Oh yes! You feel so good!" Clarke humped faster against Lexa.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's chin and lifted her head to look up at her. "You are going to cum right now!" Lexa ordered strongly as she felt Clarke obediently cum immediately squirting all over Lexa's foot. "Now lick it up! Clean the mess you caused!" Lexa yelled demandingly.

"Ohh" Clarke moaned suddenly more aroused than she had been before she came as she backed away slowly and lowered her head to lap up her juices from Lexa's foot submissively.

"Good girl!" Lexa groaned loving the myriad of sensations that flooded her. From the feeling of dominance that originated in her and the pleasurable sensation of Clarke lapping at her foot, to the flood of submission and arousal that Clarke felt rushing over the bond and filling Lexa's mind. "Mhmm you liked that didn't you you dirty little girl?" Lexa taunted as Clarke finished cleaning her foot.

"Uugh , It hurts so much !" Clarke whined looking up at Lexa as she rested on the ground on all fours.

Lexa began emitting the same scent from the previous day , the one that only night bloods could emit. "You are going to cum again!" Lexa ordered.

"Ahhh!" Clarke screamed curling up in the pain and pleasure of an unexpected orgasm. "How the hell did you do that?" Clarke gasped trying to catch her breath.

"And again!" Lexa smiled wickedly enjoying Clarke's bewilderment at the spontaneously orgasms.

"Oh god that is amazing! One more please!" Clarke pleaded.

"Of course girl!" Lexa knelt down to look eye to eye with her omega. "You are going to cum again , but this time it will be three times as strong as the last two combined." Lexa ordered smiling as she turned her head.

Clark's mouth dropped open as she screamed in pleasure and pain from her intense orgasm. "Fuck!" Clarke screamed realizing she had wet herself in the severity of her orgasm.

"Hehe and I thought you were house trained when I brought you home." Lexa taunted.

"Grr!" Clarke growled angrily.

"Oh bad puppy!" Lexa swatted Clarke's nose.

"Ah!" Clarke felt her arousal flare again at Lexa's taunts.

"Aww poor puppy , too horny to know what to do with herself?" Lexa teased.

"Oh please Lexa , I need to cum again! I don't know what the hell is happening to me!" Clarke whined.

"Well right now you are experiencing just a touch of pet play, and you are such a good pet aren't you!" Lexa teased scratching behind Clarke's ear.

Clarke pushed into Lexa's scratches as she whimpered needily. "Mhmm thank you owner!" Clarke replied instinctively.

"Aww that's a good girl, now cum again , just as strong as the last one!" Lexa ordered.

"Y-YES!" Clarke cried out as she collapsed into the two puddles of her own wet , cumming intensely. "Ohhh" Clarke moaned relieved.

"You seemed to like that?" Lexa smiled reaching out to scratch her omega's belly teasingly.

Clarke couldn't have stopped her leg from kicking happily as Lexa scratched her belly if she had wanted. "Ohhh, Lexa , what is going on?" Clarke asked humming in pleasure.

"You are experiencing being an omega, my omega. And you seem to be liking it. Also you are possibly severely dehydrated at this point considering how much you came.

"Uugh , it felt good! And can I have a shower before we do the ceremony, I'm all dirty now." Clarke requested.

"Hehe you were always a dirty girl, I'm just showing you how dirty you are. " Lexa teased.

"You knew what I meant!" Clarke groaned.

"Oh I know. I love you my baby girl." Lexa hummed. "And a shower is a good idea, would you like to take one with me?" Lexa offered.

"Please! That sounds really nice!" Clarke agreed.

"Come with me." Lexa ordered as she began heading towards her bathroom and gesturing for Clarke to follow.

"Ok." Clarke nodded as she tried to stand up only to feel a hand on her back holding her down.

"no no , I like you on the floor like that , you will crawl , and you will enjoy doing so thoroughly." Lexa ordered.

"L-Lexa! Oh!" Clarke moaned wantonly as she couldn't control herself , her body crawled alongside Lexa towards the bathroom against her command. And the whole time she could feel pain mounting in her core, each and every movement drove her arousal impossibly higher and higher. "Lexa it's starting to hurt!" Clarke cried as they approached the bathroom.

"Hmm I can feel it. I to love the feeling of my omega being painfully horny and needing her alpha. " Lexa taunted satisfied.

"Please, all you have to do is order me to cum! I don't know how that works but it's so easy for you! Please!" Clarke pleaded.

"Mhmm , at least get in the tub so that you don't make a mess of the whole room again." Lexa ordered.

"Thank you Heda!" Clarke thanked crawling into the bath tub.

"Good girl , now cum twice as hard as the last one." Lexa ordered menacingly.

Clarke thought she would pass out as all of the muscles in her core cycled between tensing and releasing repeatedly as she cried out in pain and relief. Clarke again couldn't help but piss all over herself in the intensity of her orgasm. Clarke's orgasm raged on even after she had collapsed. Clarke shook violently on the ground of the tub in pleasure as Lexa rubbed a hand down her back attempting to help ease Clarke through the intense orgasm. "Ah uugh. Oh" Clarke moaned as the orgasm wound down. " You ok?" Lexa asked concerned.

"ugh I'm amazing!" Clarke moaned, consumed with the sensation of intense hormones flowing through her body making her head spin and causing her to feel like she was floating.

"Ohh I'm glad you feel good." Lexa cooed dragging her nails up and down Clarke's back soothingly.

"Mhmm that feels so good!" Clarke's muscles quivered under Lexa's touch.

"Good, what else can I do to please my omega?" Lexa asked lovingly.

"Can we shower like you promised? I feel all grimy and nasty." Clarke requested.

"Of course." Lexa agreed turning on the water and grabbing a bar of soap to begin to clean her omega with.

"Mhmm the water feels nice!" Clarke hummed happily as it began to drizzle over her.

"I'm glad you like it." Lexa smiled as she soaped her hands up before massaging them slowly over Clarke's back.

"Ohh Lexa , that's so soothing!" Clarke moaned.

"I know, I can feel it through our bond." Lexa hummed , simply ecstatic to once again have a bond.

"Hehe you are so happy!" Clarke cooed still swimming in the haze from her latest orgasm.

"And you are still reeling from my last command." Lexa smiled to herself pleased at how happy her omega was.

"Heda?" Clarke asked weakly.

"Yes hodnes?" Lexa replied eager to please her lover.

"Thank you." Clarke thanked as Lexa continued to soap up her limp body.

"For what Clarke!" Lexa asked unsure what Clarke ment.

"Hmm for taking care of me like this." Clarke explained.

"You are my omega." Lexa moved in close to whisper into Clarke's ear. "I will always take care of , you will never have to worry about anything as long as I am alive to be your alpha." Lexa comforted.

Suddenly Clarke snapped out of her haze and jumped up from the bottom of the tub to wrap her arms around Lexa, hugging Lexa as tight as she could. Lexa lost her balance in the surprise and fell into the tub with Clarke , still wearing a her clothes. "Lexa please don't even think about that!" Clarke began sobbing. "Please! Never! I need you! I love you! I am bonded with you! You know I can't make it without you ever." Clarke explained sobbing , surprising even herself at how desperately she needed the alpha she was now bonded with.

"it's Ok Clarke. I love you, you will never have to go on without me. I will always be here to take care of my omega." Lexa assured.

"I love you Lexa. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so needy , and I didn't mean to pull you into the tub like this." Clarke apologized.

" hehe It's ok don't worry about it. I love you too Clarke." Lexa kissed Clarke and caressed her cheek lovingly. "Never be sorry for being needy, I love having an omega who needs me." Lexa comforted.

"I love you Lexa, and I have a feeling I will always need you from now on." Clarke held the alpha as tight as she could while the water continued to pour down over them like a soothing rain.

"Good, because as long as you will have me I will be here for you my beautiful omega." Lexa kissed Clarke deeply. " Now let's get you all cleaned up for the ceremony." Lexa suggested grabbing the bar of soap again and looking to her omega for confirmation that she was ready.

"Yeah , it's really comforting to have your hands wash over me like that." Clarke nodded.

"Can you stand?" Lexa asked sitting up .

"Yeah I think so. Haha you really did a number on me." Clarke admitted.

"Only Night bloods have the power to order others like that." Lexa informed .

"How the hell do you do that? It's like I couldn't control myself!" Clarke questioned as she stood up on wobbly legs.

"It is a special pheromone that only night bloods produce. I can order anyone to do anything and they can't control themselves. It's only when I emit the specific pheromone, but it can come in handy. Especially when ordering my omega to cum." Lexa smiled devilishly.

"Yeah it is pretty nice. I'm still working on my ability to stand." Clarke laughed holding onto Lexa for stability.

"Mhmm i thought I liked you on the ground, but holding on to me to stay upright Is pretty nice too." Lexa smirked as she hugged Clarke.

"Mhmm you feel good." Clarke moaned hugging Lexa tight.

"I'm glad." Lexa smiled as she allowed Clarke to stand on her own. "You ok?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Clarke confirmed.

"Good. Now turn around and I can finish cleaning your back." Lexa ordered taking off her own clothes which were now completely soaked.

"Yes my alpha." Clarke smiled as she turned around and allowed Lexa to begin soaping up her whole body."mhmm that's nice!" Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa's hands meticulously massaging each and every inch of her body.

"Arms up!" Lexa commanded.

"Yes my Heda." Clarke raised her arms above her head.

"Good girl." Lexa replied as she began soaping up Clark's arms , moving down slowly towards her chest. Once Lexa had cleaned all of Clarke's arms she began to soap up Clarke's sensitive chest.

"Ohh, that feels good!" Clarke moaned pressing back against Lexa.

"That is the point." Lexa whispered seductively as she bit on Clarke's earlobe.

"Fuck you just love toying with me don't you?" Clarke asked turning her head to kiss Lexa as she allowed her hands to drop , shadowing Lexa's hands as the cupped at Clarke's chest.

"Of course my omega." Lexa kissed back.

"mhmm More!" Clarke encouraged pushing Lexa's hands harder against her chest.

"Hehe of course you want more." Lexa teased as she squeezed at Clarke's tits painfully before taking Clarke's nipples in her fingers and tweaking them gently.

"Fuck Lexa!" Clarke groaned as one of her hands fell down to massage her slit.

"Who told you that you could do that!?" Lexa snapped swatting at Clarke's hand.

"I thought I could do as I wish while I am on the tower?" Clarke countered.

"You can't lie to me , I know you were craving for me to do that!" Lexa smiled pressing her cock up against Clarke's ass.

"You are right , but I mean it." Clarke admitted before spinning around. "Lexa what defines the difference between when you can beat the shit out of me for something small or when I am actually free to do what I want." Clarke argued upset.

"Clarke!" Lexa gasped disgusted.

"What ?" Clarke replied judgmentally.

"This can't really be how you feel?" Lexa questioned.

"One. You know it is! You can feel my emotions through the bond! Two , why wouldn't it be how I feel , when you treat me like a treasure or a slave had felt entirely arbitrary." Clarke yelled.

"Clarke! Please don't say that!" Lexa pleaded heartbroken that she had clearly hurt her omega so much.

"Lexa I still can't sit because you thought I was unacceptable for me to call you a dick." Clarke reasoned unphased by Lexa's guilt.

"Clarke ! I am so sorry. I didn't know that this was how you felt." Lexa apologized broken as she dropped to her knees and bowed submissively to the omega praying for forgiveness. "Please I will do whatever you wish ! I'm so sorry for hurting you. I-i I'm so sorry." Lexa apologized profusely.

"I-it's not that big a deal." Clarke turned away.

"Y-yes it is!" Lexa began crying against the floor of the bathtub. "I lost the trust of my omega! There is no bigger a deal!" Lexa asserted.

"Look Lexa it's ok. I still love you, and you are still my alpha." Clarke began trying to calm the alpha as she could no longer bear to feel her alpha in so much pain through the bond.

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologized broken.

"Look Lexa it's ok, you though I wanted it. It's the past , don't worry about it. We just need to have a way to designate whether I want your dominance or not." Clarke offered kneeling down to hug the upset alpha.

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologized.

"Lexa, I need my alpha. Please." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear hoping to break Lexa out of her sadness.

"Yes Clarke, what can I do for my omega?" Lexa instinctively perked up , unable to ignore her omega.

"Can you just hug me?" Clarke requested.

"Yes of course." Lexa launched at Clarke to give her a hug.

"Mhmm I love you my alpha." Clarke hummed loving the hug.

"No you should be furious with me ! I shouldn't be forgiven for losing your trust so easily!" Lexa insisted backing away.

"Lexa don't you dare leave me!" Clarke yelled holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologized hugging her omega protectively.

"It's ok Lexa , we will figure something out." Clarke reassured.

"Ok , in the meantime I won't dominate you unless you request it specifically." Lexa suggested.

"That is fine. I love you. And can you please return to cleaning me dominantly like you were earlier? It was really nice." Clarke requested timidly.

"Of course my girl." Lexa comforted with a kiss. "How dominant would you like me to?" Lexa asked.

"Umm can you be extra dominant without hitting me?" Clarke requested.

"Whatever you wish my girl." Lexa replied standing up. "Get up!" Lexa barked forcefully.

"Ohh! Yes Heda!" Clarke gasped as she felt arousal shoot through her body. Clarke stood up obediently appreciating that Lexa gave her what she wanted immediately.

"Good girl. Now you won't move your hands at all no matter what I do to you." Lexa ordered as she placed Clarke's hands behind her , resting directly above her ass.

"Yes Heda." Clarke agreed.

"Good girl." Lexa praised as she grabbed the soap and knelt down to begin cleaning her omega's feet. Lexa began at Clarke's left foot , cleaning slowly up Clarke's leg , massaging all the way up, paying specific attention to the inside of Clarke's thigh as it made Clarke moan wantonly. "You like that don't you my little slut?" Lexa teased licking at the back of Clarke's thigh. "Oh fuck Lexa ! Please its making me really horny!" Clarke pleaded.

"Mhmm I know! It's delightful." Lexa smiled as she restarted and began cleaning Clarke's other leg.

"Mhmm!" Clarke moaned as Lexa played with the inside of her thigh again. Lexa then stood up and ran a hand gently over her slit , parting it slightly for the water to run through it soothingly.

"What about this?" Lexa asked slipping one finger up against Clarke's other hole and gently massaging the entrance.

"Mhmm! That actually feels really good!" Clarke Moaned surprised.

"I can tell, you really seem to like it." Lexa teased working the tip of her finger inside of Clarke. Lexa then placed her free hand at Clarke's other entrance , now playing with both of Clarke's holes.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke moaned , leaning back against Lexa for support as she grew weak in the pleasure.

"Good?" Lexa taunted.

"Please! I just want you to fucking knot me again! Uugh it felt amazing the first time your knot stretched me and I'm aching for it again!" Clarke moaned.

"Tonight I will gladly knot you again. But not now. Here let me shampoo your hair." Lexa ordered removing her hands and reaching out for a bottle of shampoo.

"Please Lexa!" Clarke turned around and grabbed both of Lexa's hands placing them back on both of her holes needily.

"Clarke." Lexa groaned. "What would you like me to do? I want to please you , but you requested I be dominant." Lexa continued conflicted.

"I don't care , just fucking knot me!" Clarke groaned before capturing Lexa in a kiss.

"Mhmm you feel so good!" Lexa moaned as she began to rut against Clarke's leg while she played with both of Clarke's holes.

"That's it, come on, give in , it feels so good!" Clarke moaned grinding against Lexa's erect and pounding cock and against her hands playing delightfully with her holes

"Fuch you feel so good dont you?" Lexa taunted Clarke knowing that Clarke was practically edging.

"I need your cock!" Clarke pleaded wrapping a hand around Lexa's member.

"Fuck one second!" Lexa groaned as she turned off the water.

"Hehe." Clarke giggeled.

"What?" Lexa turned to her omega before picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

"I like getting my way." Clarke stuck out her tongue playfully before kissing the alpha.

"I just want to make you happy Clarke." Lexa answered insecure.

"Lexa? Whats wrong? Why do you feel like that?" Clarke asked concerned as she placed a hand on Lexa's cheek calmingly.

"I-I feel bad that I dominated you so much when you don't like it." Lexa replied full of guilt. "And I just feel like I have done a poor job of providing for my omega." Lexa elaborated.

"Oh Lexa, I loved this morning and last night, I just also like it when I can have a nice morning with my girlfriend in bed as her treasured omega." Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa into bed with her.

"Are you sure we are ok? A-Are you happy as my omega?" Lexa questioned anxious.

"Yes Lexa! Did you forget that twenty minutes ago I was loosing my mind at the thought of wearing your chains and collar?" Clarke laughed rolling them both over so that she was on top.

"Oh yeah , you were really happy about that." Lexa remembered.

"And now that I am all clean, thank you by the way, that was really nice." Clarke moved so that Lexa's member was positioned directly at her entrance. "We can head out to the coalition the second that your knot deflates. And then I get to wear my alpha's chains and collar." Clarke continued excitedly.

"Mhmm I love you." Lexa kissed the omega.

"I love you too." Clarke replied dropping herself onto Lexa's length. " Mhmm you feel just as good as you did last night!" Clarke moaned as she began grinding her hips against Lexa's.

"You feel even fucking better!" Lexa began bucking her hips up into Clarke happily.

"Mhmm good!" Clarke smiled clamping down on Lexa teasingly.

"Can I be a bit dominant? I think it would be fun." Lexa requested.

"Sure." Clarke nodded.

"Good!" Lexa quickly rolled them back over and caught Clarke in a kiss as she began pounding in and out of Clarke.

"Oh fuck , that's nice!" Clarke moaned into the kiss.

"Mhmm I'm glad you like it, you feel fucking amazing!" Lexa growled softly.

"Mhmm do that again!" Clarke requested.

"What ? Growl?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah ! It's really hot! And I'm close!" Clarke moaned.

Mhmm , grrr!" Lexa gave a powerful growl that sent Clarke directly over the edge .

"Fuck ! I want you to fill me up just like last night! I want to feel you knot!" Clarke begged as she clamped down around Lexa.

"Of course my beloved omega." Lexa replied as she reached her climax cumming inside or Clarke , filling her up and feeling her knot begin to form.

"Mhmm that's what I needed!" Clarke moaned as her walls stretched and stretched to accommodate Lexa's knot. "Oh thank God!" Clarke cried out in relief as she wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa happily.

"Haha I'm glad it is such a relief." Lexa smiled.

"You have no idea how much heats hurt!" Clarke explained.

"Mhmm actually I do cause I feel everything you do, remember?" Lexa smiled.

"Then you know how good this feels!" Clarke grinded her hips against Lexa's knot a little, just enough to make it lock better into place.

"Mhmm it feels fantastic." Lexa agreed.

"Ai hod yu in Lexa." Clarke spoke sweet and lovingly .

"Ai hod yu in Clarke."

End of Chapter 8

Author's note: I've mentioned this before and I'm sure I will again, but thanks to Zero Candy, they helped me out with this chapter again! They continue to allow me to bounce ideas off of them for my stories and they are honestly such a big help! So a huge thanks to Zero Candy! Without them this fic both wouldn't have continued and wouldn't be half as good.

 **ccm artsy girl** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

YAS! You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this smut! I like how Lexa was taunting Clarke near the beginning of the chapter and of course I loved the Dom/sub elements of this. Can't wait for the next update :)

From Jessica:Hey I am glad you enjoyed and that I did a good job building your anticipation! Hehe me too, I loved the teasing too tbh. It will be coming soon ish , i have other stories I need to update lol , and I fell way behind this week because of some personal stuff.

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

i like this concept it is intriguing.

i am definitely enjoying this story so far :) it fills the gap of not having clexa on the 100 anymore.

and makes my heart sing with happiness

I am rather new to the whole bdsm thing. I get the basic concept, but this one has me envisioning wolves or other type of canines...with the alpha/omega/beta as from what I know of bdsm is of more the master/slave dom/sub which is more human. with some bondage, whips, chains, handcuffs that sort of thing, which I find turns me on. But I can't see myself having bdsm as being a way of life. I think I would get bored of it lol.

I do enjoy this story, even with the spelling and grammar issues at times.

From Jessica:Thank you for your reviews!

I'm glad you like the concept, if this is too kinky for you , I will one day revisit this concept and have it end up being less kinky. I promise.

I'm glad you like it and I am glad that it makes your heart sing , that is the height of praise ! Thank you!

Not gonna lie, Omegaverses are pretty kinky in general lol. I also like all the " bondage, whips, chains, handcuffs that sort of thing" but that isn't all that bdsm and kink are.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Uugh! Why does it have to do that!" Clarke whined.

"Because if the knot didn't go away we would never be able to do anything, we would just be locked here in place until we starved." Lexa reasoned.

"Yeah , but it felt so good!" Clarke whimpered softly.

"Mhmm i know it did baby." Lexa replied with a kiss. "Are you ready for the ceremony?" Lexa asked hoping out of bed.

"Mhmm yes, I want to get my chains and collar!" Clarke nodded slipping out of bed next to Lexa and hugging her.

"Oh I had almost forgotten!" Lexa palmed her forehead at her forgetfulness.

"What?" Clarke asked surprised at Lexa's feelings of anxiety flowing through the bond as she sat up in the bed on her knees.

"The brand!" Lexa yelled.

"Oh mhmm!" Clarke hummed as she felt her slit silken and her hands that had been resting on her legs began sliding up towards her core.

"You kinky little slut!" Lexa turned around to see Clarke and her hands quickly making their way to her clit.

"Mhmm Lexaa don't tease me like that unless you are going to knot me again!" Clarke moaned as she began playing with herself.

"Oh , my little slut omega likes it when I call her a dirty , kinky little slut?" Lexa teased as she began walking towards Clarke ,her hips swaying as seductively as she could manage. "You can't even go three minutes without your alpha's cock inside of you can you?" Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke lose herself in Lexa's taunts.

"Fuck! Lexa!" Clarke cried as one of her hands desperately toyed with her clit and the other forced three fingers inside of herself but it still wasn't enough. As Clarke played with herself she realized that her tits had begun aching for her alpha's touch. In order to attempt to entice the alpha sauntering towards her seductively Clarke pressed her tits together with her arms and she pushed her chest out as much as she could.

"Ohh you want me to touch you here don't you?" Lexa teased as she placed her hands against Clarke's chest.

Lexa's hands felt small against Clarke's chest, like they weren't able to fully cover her aching mounds as she pushed them forward into her alpha's delicate touch. "M- more!" Clarke requested.

"Oh well how about this?" Lexa offered bending down and taking Clarke's nipple in her mouth as she cupped each breast from below, squeezing them both gently. Lexa sucked gently at Clarke as she nibbled softly at the tip of Clarke's nipple, soothing the tip that passed her teeth with a gentle caress of her tongue.

"Oh fuck Lexa!" Clarke threw her head back and speed up her fingers movement at her slit.

"You are done , and you won't play with yourself until the ceremony is over. I don't want you wetting yourself again because you get so riled up you can't even control your bladder!" Lexa ordered strictly pulling away from Clarke's chest.

"No! Please Heda!" Clarke begged as Lexa's sternness only drove her arousal higher.

"Argue with me again and I will use my night blood scent to force you not to touch yourself until it's over." Lexa threatened.

"Yes my Heda." Clarke submitted laying down in the bed submissively.

"Up! You can't just lay in bed because I won't let you touch yourself!" Lexa ordered.

"Yes My Heda." Clarke obeyed getting out of bed.

"Where do you want your brand?" Lexa requested placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "It could be placed here?" Lexa offered running her arms down Clarke's arms. " Or here?" Lexa placed her hands high on Clarke's chest . "Or here?" Lexa finished placing her hands on Clarke's back.

"Mhmm could we put it here?" Clarke asked placing her index finger over her heart.

"Oh you are such a sentiment omega aren't you?" Lexa teased with a hug and a loving kiss, as she knew that that Clarke wanted it there to show that she loved Lexa.

"I love you." Clarke explained.

"I know, I love you too." Lexa replied tightening the hug.

"So that works for the placement of the brand?" Clarke smiled up at her alpha as the hug ended.

"Of course." Lexa replied.

"Yay!" Clarke smiled.

"Good, I can get you some clothes for the ceremony, it shouldn't take long. Would you like to have breakfast in the tower with the coalition, or would you prefer to get something on the streets of Polis later?" Lexa offered as she headed off to her closet to grab Clarke some clothes.

"Mhmm I'm starving! Can we do whatever will get us to eat as soon as possible?" Clarke requested.

"Sure, fair warning if we eat with the coalition leaders you will have to kneel at my side, and you won't be allowed to touch the food yourself. I am to feed you as you kneel beside me." Lexa explained from the closet grabbing them both clothes.

"Mhmm don't tease me!" Clarke whimpered at the thought of having to be in such a submissive position.

"It's what you will have to do, do you still want to eat with the coalition?" Lexa asked emerging from the closet and handing Clarke some clothes.

"Mhmm please!" Clarke moaned.

"Of course. Also in front of the coalition you must call me Heda or Your alpha. , I don't want to have to punish you so soon, but you know the rules." Lexa warned feeling Clarke flush with even more arousal.

"Yes my heda!" Clarke answered submissively.

" Good girl! Now put those clothes on , and I will have Titus retrieve you when the coalition is ready." Lexa instructed.

"No ! I want to stay by my alpha's side! Please!" Clarke pleaded.

"Of course, put your clothes on , and we can head out." Lexa ordered.

"Yes my alpha!" Clarke replied quickly donning the clothes Lexa gave her.

"Good girl. Ready to go?" Lexa asked once Clarke was fully dressed.

"Mhmm yup!" Clarke replied eagerly.

"Good, follow me." Lexa ordered taking Clarke's hand and leading her out of the room.

"My Heda, I've been waiting for you, there are some matters we must address!" Titus called from the end of the hallway, where he stood awaiting them ,bags under his eyes , and clearly showing signs of exhaustion.

"Grr! She is my Heda!" Clarke growled instinctively combative that someone else had addressed her alpha submissively like that.

"Calm down girl, he is just addressing me as his commander, not as his alpha." Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's head and pushed down to force the weaker omega to her knees. "I'm sorry Titus, she is still adjusting to being an omega and she clearly needs a refresher in her Trigedasleng." Lexa apologized pointedly.

"Yes my Heda. Now we really must speak about the coalition!" Titus insisted.

"Lexaa!" Clarke whined. "I wanna go get my collar and chains!" Clarke pestered impatiently.

"You will kneel patiently at your alpha's side while she addresses the issues Titus needs me to deal with." Lexa ordered sternly, throwing Clarke directly into subspace causing Clarke to whimper and hold tight to her alpha's leg , bowing her head in submission. "Better." Lexa added as she scratched at the top of Clarke's head calmingly.

"Mhmm alpha!" Clarke hummed rubbing her face happily against Lexa's leg.

"Good girl." Lexa praised appreciating Clarke's adorable submission.

"Alpha!" Clarke added lost in submission.

"What do you need?" Lexa asked Titus as she continued to scratch at Clarke's head , attempting to keep the omega in subspace while she spoke with Titus.

"You have been challenged again , and the time of your first fight draws near, you must choose a champion to fight for you!" Titus urged.

"Call together the coalition, and ready Clarke's chains and collar and a brand of my symbol." Lexa ordered earning whimpers from Clarke at the mention of her chains and collar. "If anyone still dares to challenge me after Wanda's public submission to me, then let them, I will cut them down where they stand." Lexa argued proudly.

"My Heda ! Please don't do that , it is far more important that you stay safe than that you defend your pride so recklessly!" Titus urged.

"Titus , you already have your orders. Call the coalition and ready her chains and collar. And a brand of the Commander's symbol." Lexa ordered firmly.

"Yes my Heda." Titus bowed before heading out.

"We must go to the meeting hall." Lexa informed Clarke.

"Yes my Heda!" Clarke replied holding tighter to Lexa's leg.

"You need to let go of me in order for us to head to the meeting hall." Lexa reminded.

"But I like hugging my alpha's leg!" Clark whined.

Lexa began to emit her special night blood pheromone before she spoke. "Because you were stubborn you will have to crawl the whole way to the meeting hall." Lexa ordered.

"Uugh mmmph!" Clarke whimpered as her body healed it self off of Lexa and began crawling.

"Mhmm you are just so horny right now aren't you?" Lexa teased.

"Please don't tease me heda! It really is starting to hurt!" Clarke griped.

"Aww poor omega in pain? Need her alpha?" Lexa taunted as they turned a corner heading towards the coalition meeting hall.

"It's not fair that you won't let me play with myself and you are teasing me like this!" Clarke whined.

"Would it be fair if I promise that if you are a good and obediently omega you will get my knot tonight?" Lexa offered.

"Mhmm please! I want your knot so bad!" Clarke pleaded.

"Then be a good girl and you will get it when we get back tonight." Lexa instructed as they approached the meeting hall.

"Y-yes my alpha." Clarke replied submissively as Lexa opened the door for her to crawl into the meeting hall.

"Good girl. Now you are to sit right there , to the right of my throne." Lexa Instructed as they approached Lexa's throne.

"Mhmm yes My Heda." Clarke replied submissively , bowing her head as she found a nice padded spot directly where Lexa had told her to sit.

"If you would like you can lay down on the padding on until the coalition arrives." Lexa offered.

"Mhmm it's really nice!" Clarke padded her hands down on the comfy mat before making a couple small circles on it and laying down , curled up in an adorable little ball of omega. Clarke them sniffed around. "Mhmm it smells nice here." Clarke hummed happily.

"It should, I had the mat made for you from a couple of my old pillows and some old shirts. I wanted you to be comfortable when you are here by my side. I know that so many of the clan leaders staring at you might make you uncomfortable so I wanted your mat to help make you feel better." Lexa explained as she sat down at her throne.

"Mhmm you are the best alpha!" Clarke smiled as she picked her head up to kiss Lexa's hand in appreciation.

"Mhmm so cute!" Lexa praised outstretching her hand so that Clarke didn't have to lift much off of her mat. Lexa also brought her other hand around to scratch at the top of Clarke's head as she kissed submissively at Lexa's hand.

"Thank you." Clarke thanked as she returned to laying down in a ball on the fluffy mat.

"Is there anything else I can do to comfort you my girl?" Lexa inquired.

"Mhmm. Can you just come down here and sit with me for a moment?" Clarke requested.

"Yes , but once the clan leaders begin to enter I must return to my throne." Lexa Informed as she got up and sat down next to Clarke on the edge of the mat. Lexa immediately began to run her hands calming over Clarke's back and side accompanied with calming pheromones.

"Mhmm Lexa!" Clarke mewed. "I love being your omega." Clarke added softly.

"Clarke remember to call me Heda or your alpha." Lexa warned. "I really want this to be a nice and calming ceremony for you as you take my chains and brand, but if you call me Lexa during the ceremony I will have to punish you, or else the ceremony would be pointless." Lexa cautioned.

"Yes my heda , I'm sorry." Clarke obediently replied as the doors to the hall opened again.

"Indra!" Lexa snapped to her feet.

"Mhmm Heda!" Clarke whined missing her alpha's touch.

"Don't stand on my account, I don't care if you are comforting your omega." Indra dismissed.

"No no , I should be more cautious, everyone needs to believe she is my obedient slave." Lexa nodded.

"Mhmm but heda , I am your obedient slave!" Clarke insisted as she hugged one of Lexa's ankels submissively .

"Good girl " Lexa praised scratching behind Clarke's ear supportively.

"I'm glad to see you two are happy together." Indra smiled.

"Thank you Indra. Where's your second?" Lexa inquired.

"She is grabbing her omega, they will probably want to say hi to Clarke before the ceremony." Indra informed.

"Hmm what's going on?" Clarke asked looking up at Lexa.

"Octavia and Raven will be here soon." Lexa relayed to Clarke.

"Oh cool , thank you My Heda." Clarke thanked as she released Lexa's leg.

"Thank you." Lexa thanked returning to her throne where she scratched at Clarke's head and awaited more of the clan leaders to arrive.

The next clan leader to arrive was Kane. "Morning Lexa!" Kane waved thoroughly distracted. as he took his chair as the leader of the thirteenth clan.

"You are to address the commander as your Heda!" Indra barked.

"I am sorry my Heda!" Kane apologized standing up and bowing to Lexa submissively.

"Kane , what's wrong?" Lexa asked realizing something was wrong once she smelled the unhidden scent of worry wafting off of Kane.

" It's Abby." Kane admitted as he looked up at Lexa from the ground where he had been kneeling. "Oh Clarke! I didn't notice you there!" Kane added as he noticed her.

"What's wrong with my mom?" Clarke asked picking her head up worried.

"And where is she , she should have accompanied you here , even if it is just an honorary position you took her on as your second, she needs to be here for all coalition gatherings!" Lexa Instructed gesturing for Kane to approach.

"Yes Heda , I know , and I don't mean to make Skikurs tenuous place in the coalition any worse , but she couldn't make it today." Kane explained approaching.

"Kane , what's wrong with my mom?" Clarke asked , her voice hoarse with worry .

"May I?" Kane asked gesturing to Lexa's omega. Lexa nodded consenting to Kane touching her omega. "Hey Clarke!" Kane scratched at her head with a wave of calming pheromones. "Abby will be fine, she just isn't feeling well, turns out her implant was malfunctioning too and she went into a heat last night. She still needs to remove hers, but in the meantime she is held up in bed." Kane explained.

"Kane you are an alpha , have the two of you not spoken about bonds yet?" Lexa asked.

"We never got around to it , we didn't think she would be an omega." Kane replied.

"So my mom is ok?" Clarke asked weakly.

"Yes girl, your mother will be fine." Kane comforted as he continued to scratch at her head.

"We'll make sure she is here the next time the coalition is called to assemble." Lexa ordered.

"Yes my Heda." Kane bowed before returning to his chair.

"Clarke are you alright, We can wait till after you talk to your mother in order to have the ceremony." Lexa offered knowing that if the ceremony was postponed as much as one more day she would surely have at least two more challengers wishing to take her life.

"No I want your chains , and brand. I love you my Heda." Clarke confidently answered.

"Good , i'm glad you are so certain." Lexa rested a calming hand onto Clarke's head soothing her. "Its best you lay down and rest for now girl, this ceremony may be taxing." Lexa cautioned as she released the strongest calming scent she could.

"I just want to make my alpha happy." Clarke whispered as the pheromones took her over and she slipped into sleep resting obediently at her alpha's side awaiting the rest of the coalition.

Clarke awakened abruptly at the sound of bells clanging signifying that the coalition had come to order. Clarke looked around from her small personal omega bed to see that there were about eight other omegas that sat by their leader's chair on similar matts to the one that Lexa had taken such care to have made for Clarke. The next thing that Clarke noticed was that all of the clan leaders were standing up including Lexa who had already begun speaking.

"in order to calm those that question my rule, I have brought my omega here with me today." Lexa paused to gesture towards Clarke. "Wanheda is my omega , and she has come here to publicly submit to me." Lexa finished.

"Speak fast if this is true!" One of the clan leaders ordered Clarke.

"You shall not order the omega of your Heda to do anything if you wish to keep your life!" Lexa barked grabbing at her sword.

"You will no longer be my Heda if this is a rouse!" The clan leader retorted.

"It is true!" Clarke choked out moving to kneel on her mat like some of the other omegas. "I am the omega of the Heda Lexa com Tri kru, and I willingly submit myself to be my alpha's slave!" Clarke spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear her. Gasps echoed through the room at Clarke's words as everyone processed what Clarke said and what it meant.

"You see I speak true, the wanheda is my omega and wishes to submit to me her power!" Lexa proclaimed before gesturing to Titus.

"Here are the chains and collar my Heda!" Titus bowed as he offered them to Lexa.

"Clarke com Skai kru, do you wish to take my chains as your alpha?" Lexa asked turning to Clarke with the chains in her hands.

"Yes My alpha, please, there is nothing I want more than your chains!" Clarke requested for all of the coalition to hear.

"Does anyone oppose my taking Wanheda, Clarke kom skai kru as my slave?" Lexa asked the coalition to a silent response. "Good! Clarke, please approach me." Lexa requested.

"Yes my alpha." Clarke crawled to be In Front of Lexa.

"S-stand up Clarke." Lexa whispered , surprised that Clarke didn't get up naturally.

"Oh sorry my Heda." Clarke blushed as she stood up , her knees weak with anticipation.

"Much better my girl." Lexa smiled as she brushed a calming hand over Clarke's cheek.

"Mhmm thank you." Clarke moaned wantonly craving more of her alpha's touch than she was allowed at this moment.

"If you wish to take my collar and chains present your neck." Lexa ordered as Clarke immediately lifted her chin so that her neck was readily available. "Good girl." Lexa praised as she took the soft leather collar she had commissioned for her omega and slipped it into Clarke's neck, fastening if behind the omega before taking the thin ornate gold chain and stringing it along the spot on the collar that allowed for a chain to be connected. Lexa then quickly fastened the chains along Clarke's wrists and then her ankles. Clarke was surprised at how having her chains and collar made her feel, she had expected them to feel exclusively erotic, to drive her heat up a wall as she fought with herself for control in not jumping her alpha's bones immediately. But instead it felt like Lexa was surrounding her , like she was embraced in the world's most comforting hug , like she was protected. Clarke wanted nothing more than to curl up at her alpha's feet , but she knew that she wasn't done yet. "Are you ok Clarke ?" Lexa asked taking Clarke's hands in her own as they stood in front of the coalition.

"I've never been better My Heda." Clarke nodded.

"Are you ready to take my brand?" Lexa asked cautiously.

"Please my alpha." Clarke requested.

"Bring me the brand and the ointment!" Lexa ordered.

"Yes my heda!" Titus obeyed as he handed her the brand that contained her seal.

"Where would you wish to take my brand Clarke kom skai kru?" Lexa asked.

"Right here." Clarke pulled at her collar to reveal her upper chest. "Over my heart my alpha!" Clarke insisted.

"Of course my girl, brace yourself." Lexa ordered before placing the searing poker with her symbol at the tip against Clarke's skin.

"Ahhh!" Clarke screamed in pain at the brand.

"Titus!" Lexa ordered him to take the the hot poker and outstretched her hand requesting the ointment.

"Here." Titus offered placing the tub of sticky ointment into Lexa's open hand.

"You Clarke kom Skai kru , will forever be my beloved omega and my slave. And I am to take care of you, support you, and love you until the day of my death." Lexa spoke soft and lovingly as if reading meticulously rehearsed wedding vows as she dug two fingers into the tub and approached the omega to place the ointment on her omega's fresh burn.

"Mhmm thank you my alpha , that feels much better." Clarke thanked.

"Now we feast!" Lexa ordered the coalition who all stood up in response and filtered out of the the room to the dining hall.

"Are you ready for a meal my girl?" Lexa asked Clarke as they were the last two still standing in the room.

"Yes my heda." Clarke hummed as she collapsed, falling to the ground.

Lexa caught Clarke in mid fall. "Clarke ! Are you ok!" Lexa yelled.

"I'm fine , just a little weak." Clarke motioned to swallow only to realize her tongue was sandpaper in her mouth.

"You are dehydrated." Lexa noted as they both realized.

"Hehe yeah." Clarke agreed weak.

"You are going to sit on my lap for the duration of the meal." Lexa ordered.

"I thought I had to kneel by your side ?" Clarke asked.

"I don't care, I am going to make sure you are ok." Lexa Informed as she bridle carried Clarke and began to walk them both to the dining hall.

"You don't have to carry me." Clarke blushed a deep red.

"Have you already forgotten that you just collapsed a moment ago? You will be lucky if I let go of you at all today." Lexa countered.

"Hehe, thank you my alpha." Clarke held tight to the alpha.

"Are you excited to eat my little omega?" Lexa smiled kindly as she carried Clarke to the dining hall.

"Mhmm yeah i'm starving!" Clarke growled playfully.

"Good girl." Lexa smiled smitten with the satisfied omega before giving Clarke a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We aren't technically in front of the coalition right now right?" Clarke asked.

"Not now, but when we pass those doors we will be again." Lexa answered. "Why whats up?"  
"I love you Lexa." Whispered the words only for the ears of her alpha to hear as she curled up tighter in Lexa's arms loving Lexa's soft, warming, loving touch.

"I love you too, my sweet sweet Clarke."

End of Chapter 9

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

good chapter, I winced at the a*** but (it's not my thing) but other then that I enjoyed it.

From Jessica: Glad you liked it, not sure if that will return or not :?

From: andyskits (  u/9299056/ )

WOW just wow HOT and sweet but Clarke having a tantrum in the shower and making Lexa feel like that was a bit sad and upsetting still both are to blame for the miscommunication

totally awesome bloody brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Yeah it was sad , but I think it was important. Glad you thought it was hot! Lol I strive to get my smut as steamy as possible !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A quiet hum of grounders vivacious chatting and servants setting out plates of food could be heard from beyond the doors Lexa stood in front of holding her omega.

"Are you ready to once again be In Front of the coalition?" Lexa asked the omega who rested In her arms.

"Yes my Heda, I'm ready." Clarke nodded confident but anxious.

The moment that Lexa pushed open the door the whole room went silent as each alpha, omega , and beta's eyes snapped to their commander and the weak woman resting in her arms. Titus quickly but hesitantly scurried to Lexa's side. "Lexa , what's wrong?" Titus asked worried she would seem weak.

"My omega collapsed the moment everyone left the coalition meeting hall, she is dehydrated, please retrieve us some water." Lexa requested.

"Yes my heda." Titus bowed before running off to grab his commander the water she had requested.

Lexa them hastily made her way to her place at the head of the table. "Now we feast!" Lexa echoed her words from earlier. At Lexa's joyus proclamation the whole dining hall immediately returned to their lively chatter.

Lexa sat down and relaxed allowing all the tension of the ceremony to leave her body as she wrapped her arms around the omega protectively. "Is everything ok Heda?" Clarke checked in.

"It's just been a long day." Lexa lied.

" Ok my heda. As long as my alpha is ok." Clarke replied subtly aware of Lexa's lie. Clarke only knew that Lexa was anxious about something, but she wasn't sure what it was , and Clarke figured that if her alpha didn't want to talk about it that it was advisable to just pretend she believed Lexa and address it later. Clarke also curled up smaller on Lexa's lap attempting to comfort the distraught alpha.

"Hehe." Lexa giggled and relaxed significantly.

"What my alpha?" Clarke questioned.

"It's me who is supposed to be comforting you." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear and then kissed at the omega's neck.

"Well too bad, I can comfort you too." Clarke replied with only a hint of defiance.

"Watch your tone little girl, I won't hesitate to spank you silly and refuse to let you touch yourself." Lexa paused. "Or better yet I could force you to play with yourself in front of the whole coalition." Lexa teased interested to see how her omega liked the threat of being forced to play with herself.

Clarke's eyes snapped to Lexa as they glassed over and her irises disappeared into pupils growing with need. She then failed to form words as her body went through the motions of speaking, however no audible sounds escaped her lips as she pleaded with the alpha to allow her to satiate the burn growing between her thighs.

Lexa's smile only grew as she pretended she couldn't read the look Clarke's wore printed in boldface letters.

"Here is your water My heda!" Titus interrupted the growing sexual tension between the two girls placing two large bottles of water by Lexa's plate on the table before scurrying off again obviously frustrated and busy.

"Here Clarke drink , you will need it." Lexa taunted with a wicked smile as she placed the water bottle against Clarke's dry lips.

Clarke immediately began drinking like it she was timed, and she went to grab at the bottle only to have her hands swatted out of the way. " You remember the rules, you aren't to touch the food, I will feed you." Lexa scolded earning what felt to her like a symphony of moans from the omega in her lap.

"Thank you my Heda." Clarke thanked as Lexa pulled the emptied bottle away from her lips.

"Anything for my omega." Lexa comforted before catching her omega's perfect lips with her own.

Clarke immediately parted her mouth for the alpha to explore her, and explore Lexa did. Clarke soon found herself uncontrollably grinding herself against Lexa's growing cock wantonly as Lexa continued to taste the inside of Clarke's mouth endlessly. "Mhmm I don't think I will make it through the meal." Clarke smiled embarrassed as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You will have to." Lexa smiled. "But it will be ok , you will be preoccupied with the meal." Lexa comforted as her eyes sought out and followed the largest plate in the room which was reserved for her and her omega.

"But Le-" Clarke caught herself. "My heda. I-i want you so bad!" Clarke whined as she shifted her hips so that she sat perfectly upon Lexa pushing Lexa's almost fully erect member directly against her hungry opening.

"Watch yourself." Lexa warned bucking her hips forward teasingly.

"Ohh!" Clarke collapsed against her alpha craving more and more contact with the powerful woman.

"Mhmm i love it when you are so weak and helpless in need of me like that." Lexa teased into Clarke's ear, only adding to Clarke's need.

"Please my Heda!" Clarke requested.

"No." Lexa's firm words were perfectly punctuated by the clang of a heavy plate being placed in front of them. "See our food is here!" Lexa smiled sitting up up straight and accidentally pushing herself even further against Clarke's slit through their clothing.

"Mhmm it looks so good!" Clarke smiled as she went to touch the food , but remembered that she wasn't supposed to.

"Good girl." Lexa praised Clarke's restraint. "What would you like to try first.

Clarke surveyed the plate before looking around to see what everyone else had eaten so far , but no one's plates has been touched, they all say immaculate in front of the other clan leaders and their seconds. Clarke then noticed that many of their eyes rested in the direction of her and her alpha. "Lexa, why haven't they eaten , and why are they staring?" Clarke asked anxiety growing within her chest.

"They are waiting for the commander's omega to take the first bite , then the commander the second, and then they will proceed with their meal." Lexa explained.

"Oh." Clarke blushed. "Umm can I have a bite of the fruit?" Clarke requested hesitant, and unsure.

"Of course my girl." Lexa picked out the most alluring piece of mango that rested on the plate and placed it gently on the omega's tongue.

"Mhmm fuck it's so sweet." Clarke smiled having never had fresh mango before.

"I'm glad you like it my girl." Lexa kissed at Clarke's forehead before taking a bite of steak for herself.

The room immediately grew louder as the coalition began eating their own meals and speaking of louder to be heard over the ambient chatting. Lexa picked the next bite for Clarke herself from the portion of her plate that contained fine cheeses. "Try this." Lexa instructed.

"Mhmm that's good." Clarke hummed happily before nuzzling herself against Lexa's chest.

"Good girl." Lexa smiled happy as she ran her fingers through Clarke's long blonde hair.

"M-m-my Heda!" A young nervous boy no older than. Seventeen hidden behind hair covered his face bowed in front of Lexa.

"Yes?" Lexa questioned holding the stern facade of a leader.

"I-i I challenged you my Heda! B-bu-but t-think was before… before I knew that the mighty Wanheda bowed to you in submission. I deeply regret my over eagerness. And my clan leader has explained to me how imbecilic an idea it was to challenge you my Heda." The boy stanmeted.

Lexa grabbed the boy bt the hair that hung down from his face, lifting his head to force him to see her. "You are but a child, I would not take your life unless you forced me to. If you wish to risend your challenge you may." Lexa spoke condescendingly but with a subtle forgiveness and understanding of the young boy's mistakes.

"Thank you my Heda." The boy nodded as Lexa released his hair and he scurried back to his seat at the table.

"Thank God." Clarke cooed holding tight to Lexa.

"What is it hodnes?" Lexa asked returning to stroking her hands through Clarke's hair.

"Not that I'm actually worried he could defeat my strong alpha, but I am relieved that there is one less person who wishes you dead." Clarke explained.

"I will admit it is somewhat of a relief to me too." Lexa admitted.

"Good, you shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders like that." Clarke smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Lexa's chest.

"Mhmm these aren't things my omega should worry about." Lexa soothed. "Here have some more food." Lexa offered taking a piece of meat and placing it in front of Clarke's mouth.

"Mhmm thank you." Clarke thanked after she swoled the tender morsel.

Clarke hoped that there would be a second stranger to approach her and Lexa just like the first boy , but no one else approached. Instead the joys coalition continued feasting and chattering amongst themselves as Clarke and Lexa ate slowly. As the food on their plate dwindled so too did the ambient noise of the room as the grounder leaders became full and tired satiated by their meals. After a while a pair of friendly faces appeared. "Octavia! Raven!" Clarke smiled at the sight of her friends.

"I see someone took up the bond!" Octavia smiled and gave Lexa a playful nudge.

"How was it?" Raven smiled with excitement as she asked Clarke.

"Yes , yes, we bonded." Lexa blushed at the fellow alpha's tease.

"It was perfect!" Clarke smiled to herself as she shrunk into Lexa's lap.

"Good." Raven smiled. "Some of the other omegas and I are hanging out together while our alpha's continue the Coalition meeting, you are welcome to rest and relax with us if you want?" Raven offered.

Clarke could immediately feel Lexa tense below her.

"The omegas are heading there without the alphas?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah , Indra informed me there was a follow up meeting with only the clan leaders and their seconds." Octavia answered

"Lexa what's wrong?" Clarke asked worried by the flurry of mixed anxieties building up within Lexa and overflowing into her through the bond as she wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck.

The whole coalition went silent at Clarke's defiance of calling the commander by her name. There was no way to avoid it now , either Lexa had to punish her omega or she would seem weaker than ever in front of the coalition , and now was the worst time , Lexa knew there was more dissension brewing in the ranks, she hadn't called for the supplemental meeting of the coalition, and certainly not one that didn't allow the clan leaders omegas. Before Clarke could even process the silence or what had gone wrong she had been flipped over , her ass hung out over the arm of the chair where the inside of her knees rested only seconds earlier. "You know the rules Clarke!" Lexa slammed her hand down , full of remorse as she did. Clarke had endured far more than enough today, and Lexa didn't want to force her to endure more but she had no other options if she wanted to maintain the tenuous peace within the clans. "You will learn to be a good girl!" Lexa slammed her hand down on Clarke's ass again. Clarke could feel how much Lexa hurt at her own actions. Clarke could deal with the pain from her punishment, Lexa was being restrained enough that if it hadn't been paired with the sense of Lexa's unbearable guilt the spanking would have been delightful. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa that it was ok, that Lexa didn't have to worry but she suspected that if she spoke out of turn it would only make things worse. Lexa slammed her hand down once again , harder but not too hard. "Three ought to be enough, now will you be an obedient slave?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes my heda , I am sorry, it was an accident." Clarke apologized.

"Good!" Lexa breathed a sigh of relief and hoped silently that Clarke didn't hate her. If Lexa hadn't been so wrapped up in her own guilt and anxiety she would have felt that her omega was giving off every scent and emotion she could to attempt to calm her alpha and alleviate the stressors that we're driving Lexa up a wall of worry.

"My heda." Clarke whispered attempting to get the attention of the alpha.

"Clarke I'm sorry , I have to go." Lexa dismissed as she placed Clarke's down next to her chair where she had a similar mat to the one by her throne.

"My Heda!" Clarke argued.

"Not now Clarke." Lexa spat the angry words.

"I need my alpha!" Clarke lied and purposefully collapsed into her mat in order to force Lexa to snap out of whatever it was that was blinding her to Clarke's each and every attempt to call out to her through their bond.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled worriedly picking up the omega in her arms.

"Good you finally heard me." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear relieved. "It's ok, I love you, and I am fine, whatever is wrong don't worry." Clarke comforted.

Lexa relaxed slightly. "Thank you my beloved omega. But I really must go." Lexa thanked with a gentle kiss before heading off to speak to Titus.

"Is everything alright?" Octavia asked Clarke worriedly as the whole show died down and the grounders returned to eating and talking.

"I'm not sure." Clarke answered anxiety clear on her face.

"I must talk with Indra." Octavia noted austerely. "Raven , insure Clarke goes along with the rest of the omegas while the coalition meets." Octavia ordered heading off to speak with Indra.

"Raven what's going on?" Clarke asked confused as she sunk into the mat that must have also been made of Lexa's pillows and t-shirts because it smelled more comforting than Clarke could imagine.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's best we do as Octavia asked and head off to the room designated for omegas during wartime assemblies." Raven urged pulling at Clarke's arm.

"W-wartime assemblies?" Clarke stammered holding tight to the mat that rested under her.

"Clarke the other omegas are heading out, and some of the alpha's are heading back to the meeting hall. We really should go." Raven urged again.

"I don't wanna leave this spot! It smells like my alpha!" Clarke argued upset sniffing at her mat , craving Lexa's scent.

"Then take the damn mat with you, Octavia ordered me to take you with the rest of the omahas , so I need you to come with me." Raven insisted looking around at the room that emptied slowly.

"I, it lifts up!" Clarke said surprised as she picked the mat up , readying to head off with Raven.

"Of course it does , omegas use them to begin their nest." Raven explained.

"Nest?" Clarke questioned lost and feeling like she was falling behind.

"I can explain it to you later. But come on!" Raven insisted again growing more and more frantic.

"Raven what's going on, why are you so anxious! What I'd going on!" Clarke stopped her friend and inquired scared.

"Something is going on, Lexa didn't know that there was a second meeting today, we should hurry to gather with the rest of the omega's." Raven informed.

"O-ok." Clarke replied as she stood up only to be caught by an overwhelming sense of dread shooting through her bond. "Something is very wrong."

End of Chapter 10

From: Guest

:your fic is awesome. i just really really really do not see abby as an omega, like, at all. i admit that i'm also partial to doctor mechanic and maybe that's why i see her more as an alpha. also i hate kane with a passion almost more than i hate jrot.

have you thought about abby/luna pairing ?

From Jessica: what's wrong with Kane? I actually really like Kane. Idk I think his actor is pretty cute :/ anywho , sorry you didn't like that. I stand by it tho, I like it, honestly I was thinking of giving them their own chapter haha

And no , I honestly don't really ship Luna with anyone.

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=250993892

good chapter, i'm curious as to how the feast will go with Clarke on Lexa's lap...and jealous Clarke was cute.

From Jessica: So , this totally isn't how I anticipated this chapter to go haha , ended up rather dark and ominous. And haha yeah Clarke is super cute.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Titus , what is the meaning of this?" Lexa questioned somehow growing as she stood firm in the doorway to his private quarters where he sat at his desk reading the grounder holy scriptures for guidance.

"My heda!" Titus whipped around in his chair to see his commander , something hidden in behind his eyes. "Please sit my Heda! We have much to speak about!" Titus sauntered to the far corner of the room pulling out a chair for Lexa.

"What is the meaning of this Titus! Why didn't you tell me there was to be a wartime assembly?" Lexa yelled refusing to take a seat.

"I had my reasons my Heda, I swear." Titus defended.

"Explain!" Lexa ordered placing a hand on her sword.

"Because this was the only way to save you !" Titus screamed. "It is my job to keep you safe my Heda, and this was the only way! It worked last time and it will work again!" Titus continued frantic to make Lexa understand why he did what he had.

"What have you done!" Lexa ordered drawing her sword and placing it against Titus's neck.

"I only did what I had to." Titus attempted to excuse his actions.

"What did you do and when was the last time you did it?" Lexa pushed her sword harder against Titus's throat.

"Your conclave." Titus answered attempting to keep Lexa with him in the room until it was done.

"What are you talking about, there was no wartime assembly after the conclave, it was a perfectly peaceful transition." Lexa questioned.

"Why do you think you won the conclave Lexa, you were the only candidate that wouldn't drive the coalition into madness, I had to make sure you won!" Titus explained.

"You, you, you?" Lexa stammered realized what Titus had done.

"I saved your life!" Titus screamed.

"You killed my omega!" Lexa dropped her sword and tackled Titus into the wall.

"I hired someone to kill her and it saved your life and the coalition! And I would do it again!" Titus defended.

"Y-you did, you did do it again?" Lexa backed off of Titus as she realized that Clarke was in trouble.

"I did what I had to to save you Lexa!" Titus answered.

"I will deal with you later!" Lexa sprinted off to find her omega.

"It's too late, she will be dead any moment now , and it will give you the rage you need to combat your dissidents." Titus yelled at Lexa as she ran.

"Clarke we have to go!" Raven pulled at Clarke's arm.

"No , something is wrong, I need to wait here for my alpha!" Clarke plopped back down on her mat burying her face in the mat and sniffing at it , craving her alpha, but knowing that the scented mat would have to.

"Clarke I know , something is wrong but my alpha ordered me to take you with the rest of the omegas!" Raven argued.

"No." Clarke buried her face in the mat again.

"I'm sorry about this Clarke." Raven apologized as she began pulling at Clarke by her collar.

"Grrr!" Clarke growled at her friend angry. "Only my alpha gets to do that!" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke either I can drag you there or you can come willingly!" Raven offered exhausted with dealing with Clarke's stubbornness.

"Grr! Fine!" Clarke deflated as she picked up her mat and began walking off to the omega room with her friend.

"Thank you!" Raven groaned in relief.

"I'm taking my mat tho!" Clarke argued picking up the mat , folding it in half in her arms and smoothing it against her nose as she shuffled along in the direction Raven was already pulling her.

"Clarke do you know what is going on with Lexa, if something is wrong it might be worth knowing what!" Raven asked attempting to piece together what was going on.

"I-i don't know, my alpha is scared!" Clarke stammered feeling Lexa's fear poison her mind. "She isn't just scared , she is terrified and frantic!"

"It's going to be ok, our alphas will be fine." Raven comforted as she began moving quicker and pulling Clarke to speed up with her.

"She isn't in danger, that's not what this feels like!" Clarke realized as she spoke.

Raven put together the puzzle at almost the exact moment that Clarke did. "It's not her that's in danger!" Raven yelled as she broke out into a run.

"Raven if we are the ones in danger where are we running? Where will we be safe!?" Clarke pressed processing how much danger they must be in.

"The omega room is guarded by the champions of each clan, it's the only reason that all of the clan leaders and their seconds are willing to let their omegas gather in one room , because it's the safest place for us." Raven informed.

"Good , how far away is it!?" Clarke asked running faster.

"On the other side of the building and down four floors." Raven admitted.

"Fuck." Clarke cursed turning a corner with Raven.

"Oh that's right little omega." A man with white face paint bearing two gleaming daggers smiled wickedly as he stood in front of Clarke and Raven blocking them from moving forward.

"What do you want!" Raven asked pushing Clarke back behind her.

"The commanders omega, she is the only one who needs to die! If you get out of my way I will let you live." The assassin offered.

"She is my friend!" Raven snarled.

"I am an alpha , and I only have to take one omega away from a fellow alpha today, don't force me to take another just because you are stubborn!" he threatened puffing out his chest.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Raven yelled bending down and taking out a small knife from her boot that Octavia had given. Raven held tight to the knife holding it out in front of her weakly, hesitant, unsure how to actually use it to defend herself and her friend but knowing it was her only choice. Raven thought back to the day Octavia gave it to her , trying her best to remember what Octavia taught her.

"Raven , you are an omega!" Octavia informed brushing the hair from the pained girl's face.

"Octavia! It hurts! Please you smell so good!" Raven pleaded clawing at Octavia's pants , from which the scent was the most alluring.

"Here , Raven drink this, it's what Nyko gave me for my ruts." Octavia placed a shot glass of suppressants by Raven's mouth.

"Mhmm thanks." Raven sipped at the liquid.

"It will help with the pain." Octavia informed as she put the shot glass away.

"Please Octavia, you smell so good , and even tho that helped it still hurts!" Raven pleaded clawing at Octavia's pants.

"You are in heat, you will be ok, but I won't knot you, you aren't in your right mind." Octavia denied.

"Mhmm please!" Raven begged despite the fact that she felt the pain becoming more and more bearable.

"No, and get up." Octavia ordered.

"Oh!" Raven moaned appreciating the dominant tone. "yes Octavia!" Raven replied submitting as she stood up.

"Good girl, now take this!" Octavia commanded placing her hand in Raven's.

"I-it's a dagger?" Raven stammered trying to give it back.

"No , you need it , you are an Omega!" Raven reasoned closing Raven's hand around the hilt.

"So what if I'm an omega , whatever that is! I'm an engineer not a fighter !" Raven countered.

"You are an omega. That means every alpha will want to take advantage of you , force you to do things whether or not you want to. I-it's disgusting, but it is the reality that many of the arc's alpha's aren't trained to control themselves around omegas, especially ones in heat, you need to know how to protect yourself now." Octavia lectured.

"Why do I need this?" Raven pushed it back into Octavia's hand.

"You want to know why you need this?" Octavia held it up showingly.

"Yes , show me why I need it!" Raven argued frustrated.

"Fine!" Octavia slammed the knife down on a table next to her in the engineering bay. "You need it because-" Octavia charged Raven pinning her against the wall behind her, her arms above her head. "Alphas are strong , stronger than Omegas!" Octavia sniffed along Raven's collar bone. "And you will never overpower an alpha who is sent into a rage or a rut by your scent!"

"Octavia Stop your scaring me!" Raven pleaded turning her head away from Octavia's piercing gaze.

"Good, because other alphas might not be ready to let you go." Octavia immediately released Raven. "Are you ok girl?" Octavia checked in.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry, i-i didn't understand." Raven curled up against the wall in fear.

"Oh girl, I'm sorry, I just needed you to understand how dangerous alpha's can be. I'm sorry!" Octavia let out the most calming pheromones she could.

"Mhmm, c-can I hug you?" Raven asked loving the smell, needing to be closer to its origin.

"Of course girl." Octavia cooed , adoring how cute the omega was.

"Thanks." Raven latched on to the alpha and rubbed her face against the alpha.

"Aww everything will be ok my girl." Octavia ran a comforting hand over Raven's back.

"Mhmm call me that again." Raven hummed happily.

"Of course my girl." Octavia comforted.

"Thanks." Raven repeated.

"Can I show you how to hold the knife at least?" Octavia requested.

"O-ok, thank you for , for wanting to protect me." Raven thanked backing away slowly.

"Oh, I will protect you as long as you want." Octavia promised.

"Mhmm alpha!" Raven tackled Octavia in another hug.

"That's a good girl." Octavia laughed.

"Alpha." Raven cooed again.

"I will hold you as long as you want , but I wanna teach you how to at least hold the knife first." Octavia offered.

"O-ok." Raven nodded releasing Octavia again.

"Good." Octavia smiled as she picked up the knife and placed it in Raven's hand. "Here, hold it like this." Octavia instructed, her hands wrapping her fingers around Raven's supportively as she corrected the position of the dagger in Raven's fingers.

"Like this?" Raven extended her hand.

"Yes, that's good , now your legs. My I touch your legs?" Octavia asked not wanting to startle the omega with unexpected wandering hands.

"Yeah you are fine." Raven consented.

"Ok, this one here , and this one here." Octavia instructed, her strong hands placing the omega's feet in the best position to defend against assaulting alphas. "Just having something to defend yourself with is normally going to be enough to scare off a stray alpha, but occasionally you will actually have use it to defend yourself, especially if you go unbonded for long." Octavia instructed.

"So, what do I do now?" Raven asked.

"Do you mind if I stand behind you and direct your arms?" Octavia inquired still worried about starting the omega.

"You may do whatever you like." Raven smiled with a kiss.

"You are too cute." Octavia kissed back. "But I won't take advantage of you when you are in heat without prior permission." Octavia reminded as she swiftly moved behind the omega pressing herself softly against Raven.

"Mhmm please, it hurts especially when you push up against me like that!" Raven whined.

"Poor, needy, omega." Octavia teased running her hands down Raven's shoulders , caressing the omega's arms gently until her hands rested against Raven's calmingly.

"Mhmm Octavia! You feel so good, strong, comforting!" Raven tilted her head back and kissed Octavia's cheek.

"I'm glad , but focus, this could save you someday." Octavia smiled glowing in the delight of the kiss.

"Ok, so if I'm holding it right and I'm standing correctly, what next." Raven forced herself to focus despite the pounding in-between her legs and the warm feeling having Octavia so close to her gave her whole body.

"You need to know how to swing the blade." Octavia informed as she began moving Raven's arm. "Like this , as you step backwards" Octavia pulled Raven backwards. "This will keep just about every alpha who just wants to knot you at bey, just swing back and forth like this." Octavia instructed showing Raven the correct pattern.

"Ok , I got it." Raven nodded.

"And you can store it in your boot, just like this.' Octavia advised bending Raven over and stuffing the knife safely in Raven's boot.

"Ok!" Raven spun around to hug Octavia. "Now I learned how to hold it, how to stand , how to swing it , and how to hide it. And I remember you promised you would hold me as long as I wanted if I just let you teach me how to hold it. " Raven reminded.

"I remember, and I will hold you as long as you would like." Octavia kissed at the crook of Raven's neck.

"Mhmm thanks Octavia." Raven held onto her tighter.

Raven adjusted her grip on the hilt as she moved her feet to be just as Octavia taught her. "Stay back, my alpha taught me how to use this!" Raven bared her teeth attempting to look as big as she could.

"Oh so fucking cute, your alpha taught you how to use it? That might work on your run of the mill stray but I'm an agenda assassin!" The man snarled.

"B-back off! I will use this!" Raven threatened.

"It was cute the first time , now it's just sad!" He taunted knocking the blade from Raven's hand with his own dagger. "Oh fuck!"

"Yeah it was sad, but I love her anyway." Octavia teased running her blade through the assassin's lower right side before the hall filled with a scent , familiar only to Clarke.

"Octavia! Stop it, don't kill him! He could still be useful!" Lexa ordered.

"Lexa, what the hell are you doing! The kill is mine!" Octavia attempted to finish him but her body defied her. "Lexa what is the meaning of this!" Octavia yelled.

"Dumb bitch should have stopped me while she could!" He mumbled as he launched at Clarke ignoring the blade stuck in his side.

"Drop your weapons both of you! And don't move!" Lexa ordered.

"What the fuck ? Why can't I move!" He screamed from the ground where he fell incapable of moving.

"Octavia, I will gladly give you the kill , but I want to know if he was sent by more than one person." Lexa allowed.

"Good , now whatever you have done , release me!" Octavia yelled.

"Octavia, Clarke , Raven you may move freely!" Lexa allowed.

"Octavia!" , "Lexa!" Raven and Clarke yelled respectively as they ran to their alphas.

"Hey girl, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Octavia asked embracing her Omega.

"I'm fine O , all he did was knock my blade out of my hand." Raven answered.

"Clarke!" Lexa picked Clarke up and spun her around in her arms cheerfully. "I was so worried!" Lexa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know , I could feel it, it was terrible!" Clarke cried into Lexa's chest finally able to feel her pain instead of ignore it as she and Raven attempted to rush to safety.

"aww baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Lexa held Clarke tight and gave off calming pheromones.

"Mhmm Lexa! I love it when you do that!" Clarke cooed rubbing her face against the comforting alpha.

"Squeeze you or give off this scent?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes." Clarke answered happily.

"Good girl, now I will be back in a moment, he must be dealt with!" Lexa growled.

"No Lexa! I need you!" Clarke pleaded.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I will make it quick." Lexa reassured as she marched over to the man lying on the floor. "Who sent you!" Lexa ordered still emitting her night blood pheromone.

"Titus!" He answered.

"Anyone else? Tell me everything!" Lexa jabbed her hand into the open wound from Octavia's sword running him through.

"Ahhh! The agenda queen! She and Titus are working together! Titus wanted her dead so that you could fight challengers and my queen planned to have you killed once your rage subsided and you were weak!"

"You monster! An alpha willing to kill another alpha's omega! I should kill you where you stand!" Lexa twisted the hand already ripping apart the hole in his torso.

"The kill is mine Lexa!" Octavia growled.

"Watch your tongue tri kru second!" Lexa barked. "I let you get away with a lot because you are the second of my former clan , and because you are friends with my omega, but I won't let you growl at me like that!" Lexa ordered.

"The kill is still mine!" Octavia argued.

"Fine, the kill is yours!" Lexa allowed wiping her hand off on his clothing before punching him as hard as she could in the face , breaking his nose then walking back to Clarke.

"Finish him off quickly, we must get them to the omega rom." Lexa ordered.

"What if there is another assassin, what if they are one of the guards of the omegas?" Octavia pressed.

"Then I order them all to protect Clarke and Raven under all circumstances." Lexa countered.

"Thats a nice thought, but if they are willing to kill our omegas I don't think they will care about what you order them to do." Octavia argued slitting the assassin's throat.

Lexa cracked a small smile. "Octavia, hop on one leg and say you don't know what you are talking about." Lexa ordered with another wave of her special pheromone.

"Wha- I don't know what I'm talking about?" Octavia repeated as she hopped on a single leg. "Still don't think it will work." Lexa giggeled.

"Lexa, don't be mean!" Clarke swatted at Lexa's arm.

"Sorry , you can stop." Lexa offered.

"Thank you, and sure I get it, how the hell does that work?" Octavia questioned.

"Hehe perfectly." Clarke giggled thinking back to multiple mind numbing orgasms caused only by her alpha's words.

"I can imagine." Octavia groaned.

"Let's get going, I don't wanna wait like sitting ducks for more assassin's." Raven urged.

"Good idea, I want you two out of danger as soon as possible." Lexa agreed as they all made their way down to the tower and to the omega room.

"Attention all clan champions , make your way here and line up In Front of me!" Lexa ordered them all with her scent preventing any defiance.

"Do any or you have the intent to hurt either my omega or Octavia's ?" Lexa questioned to a uninterrupted symphony of denials. "Good , you thirteen will protect Clarke kom Skai kru and Raven kom skai kru with your lives , if anyone comes here seeking to do any harm to either of our omegas you will end them!" Lexa ordered to receive a series of nods in understanding.

"Clarke , Raven you two should be safe here but Octavia , I would feel better if you stayed, I will explain to Indra your absence at the wartime assembly." Lexa requested.

"Of course, I will keep guard at the entrance to the room." Octavia agreed as Lexa marched off to the coalition to see what was next.

End of Chapter 11

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251047363

needy Clarke is adorable...I wonder what is going on with the extra war meeting?

From Jessica: I totally agree! And now you know lol. What did you think? I thought it was kinda totally in character for Titus , especially in this au. Cause we know he would kill for Lexa , and that he has like kinda picked favorites for a nightblood in a conclave before , and this was just a fun way to make the alpha rages relevant. Idk I liked this chapter.

wolfy's mauzy chapter 10 . 14h ago

awesome thanks

From Jessica: Glad you liked it!

 **Hedalexafeva** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

So is Indra plotting with the rest of the coalition against Lexa? :( I hope not I like Indra. & Clarke called Lexa 'Lexa' whilst they were in the dining hall "Lexa, why haven't they eaten , and why are they staring?" I don't know if you noticed that lol I don't know if even Lexa noticed tbh.

From Jessica: So like it's totally not Indra, I fucking love her , one of my favorite characters , and like I could never make her evil. but Lexa has been betrayed , and if you go back and look , I foreshadowed it more than enough (i think)

Oh fuck! I need to fix that later , thanks! haha yup that was just an accident on my behalf

 **Mb168** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

I like this idea

Unexpected dynamic

From Jessica: Im glad you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey there's a guy sitting alone over there, let's say hi!" Raven suggested pulling Clarke's arm towards the corner where the man laid down in a ball quietly in the corner. He was clearly in pain as he played with the chains that lined his wrist , tying him up just like Clarke's.

"Hi." Clarke waved.

"Hey, I'm Raven , and this is Clarke!" Raven extended a hand to the omega resting quietly in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Ilian i'm the omega of the Trishanku clan leader." The omega answered shaking Raven's hand.

"Good to meet you Ilian!" Raven nodded before sitting down with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Clarke." Clarke added shuffling the mat she carried under one arm to shake Illidan's hand too.

"Hehe couldn't bare to be away from your alpha's scent?" Ilian teased pointing to the mat under Clarke's arm.

"yeah ,I'm kinda new to being an omega." Clarke blushed embarrassed that she was the only one who couldn't go without her alpha's scent. Clarke then busied herself with laying out the mat and getting comfortable laying down on it in order to distract herself from her embarrassment and to garner comfort from the scent it was coated in.

"No, no need to feel embarrassed, I always carry around something that smells like my alpha too, Normally just a swatch of his old shirt or something. But really it's normal for omegas." Ilian reassured.

"Thanks." Clarke thanked , feeling relieved.

"Normally my collar and chains are enough , but sometimes I need something that smells like him." Ilian added.

"Yeah , the chains do help alot." Clarke smiled fiddling with the chains on her wrists that gave her more comfort than she could explain.

"So how recently did you present?" Ilian asked.

"Present?" Clarke asked.

"It's her first heat still." Raven answered.

"Jesus you are new!" Leon's eyes widened in shock. "I get why you crave your alpha so much!"

"Yeah she is pretty new." Octavia giggled as she scooched over to Clarke and began scratching behind Clarke's ear.

"Mhmm thank you!" Clarke moaned in relief of the pain.

"Your next heat shouldn't be so bad. The first is normally the worst." Ilian comforted.

"So I've been told." Clarke smiled into Raven's scratches.

"That Always helps me when I'm in heat too." Ilian smiled kindly.

"Yeah it really helps!" Clarke agreed.

"Try at the small of her back, about two thirds of the way down, right in between the vertebrae." ilian suggested.

"Hmm never heard that one." Raven shrugged placing her knuckle in between the vertebrae that Ilian specified and massaging the spot.

"Holy shit, that's better than some suppressants!" Clarke cried happily as a sizeable amount of the pain disappeared.

"It will do nothing for you when you are around an alpha in their rut, their pheromones lock up that spot and it causes a lot of the pain and cramping of heat." Ilian explained.

"Ah gotcha cool trick!" Raven noted massaging the same spot on herself. "It really is pretty good."

"Mhmm, told ya!" Ilian nodded. "So what clan are you two, and who are your alpha's?"

"Oh my alpha is the commander, but I'm from skai kru." Clarke explained.

"Oh , I knew I shouldn't sleep though the ceremony, I was just so tired, and my alpha has been so stressed out lately, uugh I hate it!" Ilian groaned as he stretched slightly and curled up into a ball of insecurity.

"Ohh poor guy!" Raven cooed sympathetically.

"Yeah, I've only been bonded about half a day, but even I know how bad it is when your alpha is upset!" Clarke agreed.

"I just hope that he is going to be ok, he won't tell me what he did that has him so stressed out, but I know he is in danger, he has been for days." Illidan curled up even more.

"Aww, poor kid." Raven scooched over to Milian's side and began scratching behind his ear calmingly. "It's gonna be ok." Raven comforted.

"Thanks." Ilian hummed softly in relief.

"It's gonna be ok." Clarke comforted as a familiar face caught her eye. "Bel! Is that you!" Clarke called to the man standing guard with a rifle pointed out of the window he leaned against.

"Hey Clarke." Bellamy replied with a distant wave.

"Bel!" Clarke pressed. Bellamy just waved again in response. "Bellamy!" Clarke yelled in a hushed tone as she got up and ran over to hug her friend.

"Hey Clarke" Bellamy repeated.

"Bellamy , what's wrong?" Clarke asked worriedly.

"Nothing I am just doing my duty as the thirteenth clan's champion." Bellamy answered with a cold shoulder that went beyond frigid.

"Bellamy, really what's wrong?" Clarke questioned frustrated. "Why the cold shoulder?"

"You were the one with the cold shoulder, you waited till now to say hi, I just figured you didn't want to talk whether it be because you have an alpha now , or because the last time I saw you … we had just left mount weather." Bellamy recalled the painful memory of flipping the switch that killed hundreds.

"I said hi the second I saw you!" Clarke tilted her head confused.

"I was in the lineup while your alpha lectured us on protecting you and Raven, while you were holding tight to Lexa?" Bellamy reminded.

"Your implant hasn't worn off yet has it?" Clarke giggeled.

"What does that have to do with it? And For you information , I'm a beta, no implant." Bellamy explained.

"Oh…" Clarke trailed off surprised. "Thought yude be an alpha. Anyways , i was too absorbed in Lexa's scent to pay attention to any of you in the line up. Hehe, especially because she was being all dominant … and sexy." Clarke hummed losing herself in thoughts of her alpha.

"I will never understand you alphas and omegas." Bellamy laughed, taking Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Well, it's great being an omega when you have an alpha!" Clarke defended.

"Haha, im sure it is Clarke. How does she treat you? Is she good to you?" Bellamy checked in.

"Oh she is perfect." Clarke glowed at just the mention of her alpha.

"Good I am happy for you Clarke." Bellamy smiled and gave Clarke a friendly hug.

"What about you, how are you?" Clarke asked.

"I have some trouble with what happened at the mountain, but I am working through it." Bellamy nodded trying to brush off his memories of the mountain.

"It's gonna be ok Bel." Clarke hugged her friend again.

"Thanks Clarke." Bellamy smiled softly. "How was the ceremony?"

"It was scary at first, but I trust Lexa, and i know she cares about me. So it wasn't a big deal that I was scared. Also Lexa is always there to comfort me. The only bad part was the assassination attempt that happened while we were on our way here from the feast." Clarke answered.

"You feeling ok? I know you are strong but someone trying to kill you can rattle even the best of us." Bellamy checked.

"I'm ok because I have my alpha." Clarke replied playing with her chains.

"You like those?" Bellamy pointed at the chains.

"I love them." Clarke nodded.

"Good."

"So you are our champion?" Clarke questioned.

"Well with Octavia the tri kru second and you gone to the wilderness… yeah I got the job." Bellamy answered.

"Well congrats?" Clarke replied.

"Hehe thanks Clarke."

"Don't be a stranger ok?" Clarke reminded.

"I won't Clarke." Bellamy nodded and gave Clarke another hug before she headed back to her mat , Ilian , and Raven.

"How is bel?" Raven asked as Clarke curled up on her mat.

"He's ok, a little worse for wear since the mountain, but I think he is ok." Clarke answered.

"Aww poor guy." Raven sympathized.

"Yeah , speaking of poor guy , Ilian , are you ok?" Clarke asked noticing that Ilian had curled up into a tight ball and that he was shaking softly.

"My alpha… something is wrong he is in danger , but he doesn't care!" tears welled up in Killian's eyes.

"Aww it's gonna be ok." Raven comforted scooching closer to Ilian and brushing his hair out of his face.

"I have an idea, Ilian can you walk?" Clarke checked.

"I I don't think so." Illian replied crying.

"It's gonna be ok hun." Clarke assured as she got up and walked over to Bellamy. "Wanna help me with what is assuredly a bad idea?"

End of chapter 12

LauratheChef chapter 11 . 17m ago

agenda queen, hmm that has to be Nia of azgeda... and titus is a dick that needs to be killed...i enjoyed it.

From Jessica: Glad you liked it! And I honestly chose azgeda as the people that helped him because it is the most accurate to the canon verse, and i'm trying to keep it as close as an omegaverse can be. Haha , Titus will probably suffer a death of a thousand cuts, although I might try to make up something worse haha.

 **Cici on** **Clarke's first heat**

Alright, I know the story is dug in on archaic Neanderthal type alpha's, but I have to ask...is lexa going to try and work on changing people's views on the slave thing, or at least treating omegas better in public? Theoretically omegas are revered but realistically they're only revered in public when they are in complete compliance with what alphas want/think of them. Reading lexa punish Clarke for calling her lexa actually made me cringe. I know you've written her into the box of responsibility trumps all but I was hoping that eventually she would turn a corner like the real lexa did. She completely changed her people's way of punishment (which was everything to them) knowing it could cost her her life. I know she felt guilty for basically beating her "mate" (slave) on the ass but it's hard to believe the strongest alpha walking the earth who can literally bend people's will would stoop this low. Clarke has literally forfeited her entire being for a woman who treats her well in the darkness of their room then puts her on her leash and bruises her ass when she cracks from being her part-time partner to her slave. Keeping up with the changes between when it's appropriate for Clarke to be her mate and when Clarke can be beaten for showing love or any kind of personal acknowledgement towards lexa would give me whiplash if I were Clarke. This isn't criticism or me being mean...you're great at replying and trying to give readers an idea of if the story is going to evolve that way. I'm just wondering if we'll ever see her change any of their ways. Tenuous relations can be solved by lexa enforcing her dominance on one of those idiots. Not on beating a "helpless" enslaved omega.

From Jessica: Ok! So I've thought about everything you suggested/mentioned, I promise!

And there are a couple things that I'm not sure went into enough detail about describing abt this verse , or at least the verse in my head. (And you have given me an idea for the next chapter to highlight these things that I haven't elaborated on enough so far)

In this verse (and again , whenever I say this , I mean like in my head.) , no omegas enter a slave, ownership , bond unwillingly. I have alluded to it , but I may not have gone into enough detail, and if so that's my fault. But for the grounder people in this verse the worst thing an alpha can do is force themselves on an omega , or coerce them into a bond/ slave /owner relationship (and in grounders eyes omegas can't consent when in heat, the consent must be given prior) . I attempted to show this in the beginning when Lexa is so disgusted at abby suggesting that she would have taken advantage of Clarke when she had just gone into heat in the first chapter.

Next , Lexa feels terrible for letting Clarke know that she is in danger because the coalition thought Clarke was her omega. The last thing Lexa wanted was to push Clarke to make a decision like becoming her slave without consent.

Have I done a sufficient job of explaining those in the story? Do I need to revisit those to make them more clear?

Ok , next ! in this story not all omegas are slaves , or owned. Omegas only enter into those relationships with through consent and understanding , Clarke and Lexa were an exception because of the threat of the coalition falling apart. And All omega/alpha pairs

And all mates will have a ceremony (like clarke and Lexa's), in front of others where the omega can reject the alpha, with complete safety.

Also , there was a very specific reason why I ,made the bonds so strong in this fic, the bonds are so strong so that an alpha knows how much their omega can take , and hurting their omega , very literally hurts the alpha too.

Finally, And I will be getting to this in the next chapter , which is about half way done now , Omegas can leave their alpha. I'm still honestly working it out in my head, but i have always wanted to address it eventually in this story. Omegas are free to leave their alphas whenever they like.

I hope that this long winded response helped you see at least a little why I am not having Lexa echo her character from the show as much. I do intend to make another version of this story, kinda, I am gonna revisit the basis of the story , people in arc have implants , don't know a/b/o and all. And that one will have Lexa do something like what you are suggestion (i think)

From: Aerial Wolf (  u/4436413/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251135709

Well Clarke was saying lexa in front of O raven and the assassin she only had her hide tanned last chapter for the same thing

totally awesome brilliant thank you

From Jessica: She is fine to say it when in front of the assassin , for a series of reasons, not in front o f the coalition , in the tower , and because he is dead now lol. Remember she is allowed to do whatever she wants in the tower if she isn't in front of the coalition.

 **little_baby_racoon** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

I really love this fic. Clarke is so cute with her mat lol and I loved the flashback of Raven and Octavia, Id like to see more of those.

From Jessica: Yay Im glad you like it! Haha yeah she is. And I try to do flashbacks as frequently as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why not , with all this peace time I got kinda bored of not feeling like I'm gonna die constantly." Bellamy shrugged.

"Great ! You go pick up Ilian over there and hand me a pistol so that if anything bad happens I'm not completely fucked." Clarke instructed.

"Here" Bellamy handed Clarke a pistol. "So what are we doing?"

"Breaking into the wartime assembly!" Clarke nodded confident.

"You know what ? You definitely didn't undersell it." Bellamy joked.

"Glad you are still on board! Your job is to carry him there." Clarke ordered .

"I'm so glad to be such a crucial part of your plan." Bellamy noted sarcastically.

"Oh come on Bel! This will be fun!" Clarke retorted.

"Sure princess." Bellamy teased.

"You know, never been more accurate!" Clarke smiled.

"Oh , I know." Bellamy agreed as they headed over to Ilian and Raven. "You ok with me picking you up?" Bellamy asked.

"He is gonna help us get you to your alpha." Clarke comforted.

"Mhmm" ilian agreed hesitantly. "Thanks Clarke."

"No problem!" Clarke cheered. "Ready to go Raven?"

"Yup!" Raven popped up.

"Good let's go!" Clarke picked up her mad and lead the team …. Only to be stopped by the other champions about five steps later.

"We can't let you leave, the commander expressly ordered us to protect you and Raven!" The champions guarding the door said In unison.

"Your not gonna stop me." Clarke argued.

"Oh and why's that?" One of the champions taunted.

"Because if any of you touch me Lexa will have your head in an instant." Clarke explained.

"She makes a good point." Another champion agreed backing out of the way.

"We don't have to let the rest of you through! Our job is to protect all of the omegas, and we can't just let you run off into danger during a wartime assembly!" The first champion argued.

"Yeah but you aren't gonna stop them either cause Octavia is standing just outside, and she will kill you if you interfere with us." Clarke answered more than happy with herself.

"I wish you safe passage!" The only champion still in their way stepped aside.

"Thanks! Have a nice day." Clarke smiled smugly as the group continued on … about another three steps before they stopped again.

"Alpha!" Raven tackle hugged her alpha.

"Raven! Bel? What the hell is going on?" Octavia asked stabilizing herself and hugging her omega.

"We are breaking into the wartime assembly." Clarke answered.

"We are going to see my alpha?" Ilian added.

"You four realize how terrible moronic this plan is right?" Octavia asked.

"So you are coming with right O?" Bellamy grinned knowing his sister couldn't say no.

"Well I just have to know how this is gonna end." Octavia shrugged.

"So can we try to get more than five steps without an interruption this time?" Clarke asked irritated.

"We can try." Bellamy teased.

This time they got a good thirty or forty paces before being stopped again by another azgeda assassin. "Step away from the commander's omega , and the rest of you are free to go! She is the only one who needs to die!" she warned.

"Oh fuck you!" Clarke groaned pulling out the pistol Bellamy gave her and putting even two bullets in between the assassin's eyes. "No more interruptions!" Clarke yelled before marching on.

"Cold Clarke , I love it!" Octavia smiled.

"See your already glad you tagged along!" Bellamy laughed.

This time they actually got to their goal uninterrupted, and the second that they approached the coalition meeting hall Ilian could tell that whatever was wrong was close. "You ready Ilian?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah." Ilian nodded.

"Good!" Clarke pushed open the doors to the meeting hall to reveal Lexa applying the finishing blow , decapitating one of her dissidents.

"Clarke! What the hell are you doing!" Lexa turned to the party Clarke had gathered to interrupt the assembly.

"Ilian needed to see his alpha!" Clarke shrugged.

"Fine , it is probably for the best anyway." Lexa dismissed. "Trishana Kru Leader, you are next , do you still wish to challenge me?" Lexa yelled breathing heavily from her fight that had ended swiftly and had been rather one sided.

"Alpha! Don't do it!" Ilian shook himself out of Bellamy's grasp and ran to his alpha.

"I'm sorry Ilian , but I must do this."

"You need not die today! I take no pride in stealing you from your omega!" Lexa offered.

"Please she is allowing you to get out of this madness! Don't fight her my alpha! Please I need you!" Ilian curled up against his alpha desperate to change his mind.

"No I'm sorry my Hodnes but I must." The trushna kru leader replied with a kiss to Ilian's forehead.

"If you do this … if you do this I am no longer yours!" Ilian screamed for the whole coalition to hear.

"No! Don't say that hodnes!"

"I am no longer your hodnes if you go through with this. I won't lose you like this I just won't!" Ilian argued.

"Then you have made your decision." Ilian's alpha replied with tears in his eyes as he marched on towards the center of the coalition meeting hall where Lexa stood still spattered in blood.

"I Ilian kom trishana Kru, revoke you as my alpha. I am no longer yours , and I am no longer your slave!" Ilian yelled removing his chains and collar, throwing them down on the ground.

"I will always love you Ilian." The alpha spoke softly with tears streaming down his face as he turned to Lexa. "Lexa Kom tri kru, I doubt your fitness to rule the coalition as our heda and I challenge you to a battle to the death!"

"You don't have to do this." Lexa offered one last scrap of kindness to the man she knew she would kill.

"Yes… yes I do."

"Fine , let your fate be sealed then." Lexa dismissed readying her sword.

"So it may be." Ilian's alpha nodded as Ilian ran out of the room, incapable of witnessing the fight that would almost certainly end the man he was still bonded with.

"Ilian!" Raven ran after him.

"Raven!" Octavia followed them both.

"Well this went great Clarke!" Bellamy teased.

"Lexa please be safe!" Clarke whispered under her breath worriedly.

"Draw your sword!" Lexa ordered the alpha who seemed hesitant to begin the fight he had insisted do heavily on.

"Yes my Heda." He obeyed with a heavy heart.

"Any last words?" Lexa offered.

"I've already said everything I needed to."

"Fine , begin when you are ready." Lexa ordered.

The alpha didn't wait more than a moment to sprint straight for Lexa, preparing his spear for his attack.

Lexa easily deflected his spear , driving it into the ground and wiping her blade, placing a deep wound in the back of his thigh.

Ilian shuttered on the ground where he had collapsed as Raven and Octavia attempted to comfort him. "My alpha." Ilian whimpered as he began to cry, knowing that his alpha was close to his end.

"I can't watch this." Clarke cried , overwhelmed with thoughts of how much pain Ilian must be in , knowing that his alpha was to lose this battle. Clarke ran to catch up with the three that had ran off early.

"Fuck Clarke wait up! I'm supposed to be keeping you safe!" Bellamy groaned running after her.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Lexa mourned the death of the clan leader before he had even been dealt a finishing blow.

"I am too my Heda." He sighed swinging his spear back around in a last ditch attempt.

Lexa once again deflected his spear towards the ground before stepping on the wooden staff the point was affixed to and snapping the sharp blade off so that her opponent was left with little more than a poorly crafted bo staff.

The man had a true desperation to finish Lexa , and it was his undoing as he attempted to smash the wooden pole against the side of Lexa's face hopelessly.

Lexa ducked out of the path of the staff as she raised her sword and administered a fatal blow , running the alpha clean through. " Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa whispered as she pulled her blade out of the alpha.

"Tell Ilian I did it all for him, and that I loved him." The alpha whispered into Lexa's ear.

"I will." Lexa promised.

"Can you bring me his collar?"

"Of course." Lexa replied rushing to grab the collar and chains that the omega had thrown off in an act of desperation to save his lover. "Here, both his chains and collar." Lexa whispered to the dying man.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I had to do this." He whimpered softly as he lifted the collar to his nose.

"Wait! Did someone put you up to this?!" Lexa yelled realizing why he had been so reluctant the whole time.

With his dying breath he sniffed as deep as he could at the collar , thoroughly sented by his omega. "Ilian."

"Who forced you to do this!" Lexa yelled shaking his lifeless body desperately. It didn't take long for Lexa to realize he wouldn't wake. "Does anyone else wish to challenge me! I take no pride in killing those which were once my loyal subordinates!" Lexa roze from the body that laid at her feet as she spun, searching the faces of everyone in the room for even the slightest hint of defiance.

When no one replied Lexa commanded the coalition. " Then this assembly is over!" Lexa ran off to see her omega who she could tell was distraught through the bond, now doubt due to seeing a fellow omega in the pain of just having lost hIs alpha.

"Clarke!" Lexa cried relieved to see her omega safe with Octavia and Bellamy watching guard of Raven and Clarke who both we're doing whatever they could in an effort to calm the omega curled up in a ball, gasping for air that he just seemed incapable of utilizing as his lips turned slightly blue.

"Lexa." Clarke couldn't help but turn around to see her alpha and hug her. "We need to help him!" Clarke pleaded.

"Bellamy! Reaper stick!" Lexa ordered.

"Yes my heda." Bellamy nodded handing her a reaper stick.

"Ilian he left me a message for you." Lexa whispered as she readied the reaper stick.

Ilian sobbed harder at the thought that he wasn't able to be there for his alpha in his dying moments.

"He told me to tell you that he did it all for you , and that he loved you… your name was what he whispered with his dying breath." Lexa relayed as she stuck him with the reaper stick. "Sleep for now little one. Sleep."

End of Chapter 13

Story: Clarke's first heat

Chapter: 12. Chapter 12

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251204351

you called Ilian 5 different names within 2 paragraphs...other than that this chapter was good.

From Jessica: Fuck I was exhausted when I wrote and posted this chapter , sorry!

From: Aerial Wolf (  u/4436413/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251218998

That idea maybe bad but not all of them are but this one is right

totally brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Huh ? I'm sorry I dont understand?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I- Is he gonna ba ok?" Clarke asked worriedly.

"I don't know, probably not. We've given him the best chances for now that he can sleep off the worst of it , but the minute he wakes up he will probably go back into shock… omegas who lose their alphas just don't have a high survival rate." Lexa admitted.

"Ilian." Clarke hugged the unconscious omega.

"And you! I thought I ordered you and the other of the thirteen champions to watch over Clarke and Raven! How could you let them leave that room where they were the safest!" Lexa turned screaming at Bellamy.

"Oh please Heda… You know Clarke, she has her way of getting her way despite what anyone else wants." Bellamy countered.

"You have a point." Lena agreed. "But you are on thin ice champion!"

"Nothing new." Bellamy groaned.

"Thank the three of you for keeping her safe as she made her way here." Lexa thanked, kneeling back down and resting a hand on Clarke's back supportively.

"Thanks Lexa." Clarke turned around to hug her alpha ,guilty for the feeling , but thoroughly relieved that she still had her alpha unlike Ilian.

"I love you Clarke." Lexa hugged back. "Raven , Octavia. Thank you. You two are free to adjourn to your room. I would prefer if Skai Kru members stayed off the streets of polis until everything has calmed down. I know this is asking too much of you and that you two can handle yourselves… I just would feel more comfortable if there were less open targets."

"That's completely reasonable my Heda. Thank you." Octavia bowed.

"I will see you later Clarke." Raven hugged Clarke from behind , knowing how startled the events of the day had left Clarke. "He will be ok, he has a strong spirit. His fight is not over."

"You two are free to stay in the tower as long as you like. If you wish to move here permanently I wouldn't mind Clarke having friends close." Lexa offered.

"Thank you Lexa." Octavia thanked before she and Raven headed off back to their room.

"Bellamy, take him to the healing ward, and send for Kane to speak with me. Tell him I will be waiting with my omega in my quarters." Lexa ordered.

"Yes my heda." Bellamy nodded picking Ilian up.

"Wait!" Clarke jumped to her feet and brushed a hand through Ilian's hair before whispering in his ear "Ste yuj."

"See you around Clarke." Bellamy spoke softly as he headed off in his task.

"Are you ok? You Didn't get hurt in your fight did you?" Clarke asked turning back to see Lexa.

"I'm fine. Ilian's alpha fought like he was already broken, and he is the only one of the other clan leaders which is really a match for me… was." Lexa lemanted.

"How well did you know him?" Clarke asked realizing how much pain Lexa was in.

"He was in a neighboring clan, I spoke with him frequently when we were young. He was a friend… that's why it was such a surprise when he challenged me days ago. I wish I hadn't had to , but he wouldn't step down, he just kept fighting." Lexa whispered as she hugged her omega, slowly leaning on Clarke more and more for support.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke whispered , feeling the walls Lexa had put up to block out her own emotions break down as Lexa became overwhelmed with regret for killing her friend, and taking away an alpha from his omega.

"I've killed them both Clarke. Omegas almost never live through losing their alpha…. I killed them both." Lexa cried into Clarke's shoulder.

"It will be ok." Clarke whispered , tears in her eyes as as Lexa's sorrow pushed through the bond and threatened to overwhelm her. Clarke fought the sorrow desperately knowing that she had to be strong for her bonded mate. Clarke had never intentionally controlled her scent before , but she knew this was th3e time where it would be the most helpful, so she attempted her best to emit the same calming pheromones Lexa had given off for her benefit dozens of times already.

Lexa sniffled as the tears began to dry in her eyes and Clarke's scent wrapped around her , encompassing her mind , pushing out every bad thought Lexa had ever had ; forcing her to forget and focus on her lover. "Clarke." Lexa whispered as tears of sorrow turned to those of relief.

"I think we should sit down here and rest for a moment Lexa." Clarke suggested.

"Of course." Lexa submitted to the comfort that was her hodnes as they both slumped down to the ground where Clarke sat down and offered her lap to Lexa as a offering of love and comfort.

"Everything will be ok my hodnes." Clarke knew the power the word had over Lexa , and she used it perfectly to calm the alpha even further.

Lexa had never felt such inner peace, all the more shocking when she considered all the turmoil her life had been as of late. Fighting every day since the mountain to ensure that Clarke's people could safely enter the coalition had truly taken its toll on even this battle tested alpha. And now capped with having to murder two of her friends due to outside forces , the attempt on her omega's life, titus turning on her, learning that titus had done this before. Just the fact that she knew Titus still breathed would have been enough for her to want to burn it all down to the ground, killing everything in her path to get revenge on Costia and for his attempt at Clarke, but the scent that Clarke pumped out seemingly effortlessly blocked all the anger , hatred , sorrow, and everything else from her mind as her inner alpha seemingly got the first chance to rest; lay down and sleep as she was calmed by her loving omega since Costia had died. "Clarke?"

"Yes my beautiful , strong , perfect hodnes?" Clarke cooed brushing a hand against Lexa's cheek, wiping away some of the blood that the ruthless alpha had acquired through her confrontations of the day.

"I love you so much." Lexa whispered as she rubbed her head against Clarke , as satiated as an alpha could ever possibly be , now that her mate rested with her, caressing her gently.

"That's it my beautiful alpha, just relax." Clarke whispered softly as Lexa fell asleep , exhausted from her long day.

Lexa stirred a couple hours later from her nap to smell Clarke still emitting the calming scent , but it was distinctly laced with Clarke's need for relief from her heat that burned her core as the alpha lied sleeping in her lap unable to satiate her for hours.

"Fuck how long was I out?" Lexa groaned.

"Just a couple hours." Clarke assured.

"Did Bellamy or Kane come by? I ordered him to meet me in my room." Lexa asked.

"I remember , i was there when you ordered him to. No they didn't , he is probably waiting outside of our chambers." Clarke reasoned.

"Fuck we must go meet with him. That reaper stick will wear off soon, and without your mother we almost certainly won't be able to save Ilian." Lexa groaned.

"Shhh." Clarke calmed pressing Lexa's head back down into her lap. "Rest, or at least relax."

"There's no time to rest Clarke." Lexa countered.

"Then just relax." Clark ordered increasing the strength of her calming pheromones which she had been learning to utilize for the past two hours as every time she strengthened them Lexa cooed adorably in her sleep, and Clarke just couldn't stop herself.

"Mhmm someone got really good at that in the past couple hours!" Lexa couldn't help but relax slightly as she rested her head back in Clarke's lap.

"Hehe yeah. I got some practice in while you slept." Clarke agreed.

"I love you." Lexa swooned into Clarke's scent.

"I love you too." Clarke assured. "Do you think you can get up while still being somewhat relaxed?"

"No, but I can try." Lexa offered.

"Thats enough for me." Clarke smiled as she helped Lexa up and strengthened her scent once again.

"Mhmm you smell nice." Lexa hummed happily as she stood up and planted her nose against Clarke's scent gland, completely lost to her inner alpha which wanted nothing more than to rest in the crooke of Clarke's neck and enjoy the heavenly scent.

"That's it my alpha." Clarke hugged the alpha tight.

"Mhmm." Lexa lapped at the scent gland needily, needing more and more of Clarke's scent in any way she could get it.

"Fuck! Lexaa!" Clarke moaned wantonly as the blacks of her eyes grew impossibly, Lexa's teasing at her scent gland driving her need mad.

"Mhmm even better!" Lexa moaned as Clarke's scent changed wildly from calming to need. Lexa couldn't help but pin the omega against the wall behind her , desperately rutting against her. Lexa then bit at the scent gland painfully as it released even more pheromones both in and out of Clarke.

"What the hell was that!" Clarke screamed in the pain of her exponentially growing heat.

"Grr do you like it?" Lexa growled biting slightly harder.

"Fuck its amazing, but it hurts and we have work to do!" Clarke tried to fight her arousal.

"Are you sure you don't want it right here and now?" Lexa asked releasing her bite , lifting up Clarke's thighs and pinning Clarke against the wall as she rutted against Clarke's slit through their clothing.

"Mhmm fuck! I'm so sorry Lexa , but we need to help Ilian!" Clarke pushed Lexa off of her.

"Mmmph." Lexa whimpered needily.

Clarke did her best to resume emitting the calming scent but controlling her scent was still new to her , and it was hard to deafen the scent of arousal and need. "Please, once we help him I will happily submit to you? You can do anything you want to me and I will be your obedient omega, I promise." Clarke offered.

Lexa looked like a kid on Christmas at the offer as she began nodding her head eagerly. "Ok so what now!" Lexa smiled eager to get back to their bedroom and dominate Clarke like she had suggested.

"First I wanna grab him his old collar and chains. I know that he did whatever that was , but I think he would want them… if anything happened to you I would want my chains, and we might want a swatch of his clothes, or Better yet does Ilian have a mat in the assembly hall?" Clarke suggested.

"That makes sense. And he revoked him as his alpha." Lexa replied.

"That's a thing omegas can do?" Clarke asked as they headed back to the assembly hall.

"Of course, it is to ensure that if any omega is being abused they can leave safely. It must be done in front of an audience, whether it be the coalition like that , or just around friends or people in the local village. If any omega would rather be without their alpha they are entirely within their rights to leave no matter what. Omegas are always allowed to leave for any reason. It's a matter of safety." Lexa explained.

"But why would an omega want to leave an alpha?" Clarke asked honestly perplexed.

"Well in Elian's case it was because he couldn't stand losing his alpha like that. And he was willing to do anything it took to try to save his alpha. In other cases it's for if the omega is being abused or if someone is unhealthy about the dynamic." Lexa explained.

"Can alpha's get their omega back?" Clarke asked.

"It's rare… If an omega is pushed to the point that they would renounce their alpha like that, it's normally pretty bad. Due to the nature of bonds it is rather rare that alpha's become abusive. Whenever an alpha hurts their omega it hurts them too. So for an alpha to push their omega to that breaking point , it means that the alpha was so horrible that they cared more about the thing that hurt or pushed their omega away than they care about their omega and the pain that they felt through the bond…" Lexa explained.

"Gotcha." Clarke nodded processing everything she had just learned as they entered the coalition meeting hall and she grabbed Ian's old chain and collar while Lexa grabbed his mat which was still scented with his alpha's scent.

"It's gonna be ok Clarke, we will find a way to help him." Lexa comforted.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke found the calming scent that she had been emitting earlier again.

"Mhmm I love that so much!" Lexa hummed sniffing at her omega's delightful scent.

"Off to find Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

"Yup." Lexa agreed.

They quickly found Bellamy and Kane waiting outside. The distraught beta pacing back and forth awaiting his Heda as Kane sat patiently in the corner with a satisfied look.

"Bel!" Clarke smiled and waved at her friend.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Bellamy griped.

"Back off Bel! It doesn't matter." Clarke countered too angry.

"Whatever." Bellamy dismissed.

"My Heda, what is it that you needed me for?" Kane asked making his way to his feet.

Lexa sniffed. "I take it Abigail's heat broke?" Lexa smiled.

" Yeah, just long enough for she and I to talk … and well you can smell the bond can't you?" Kane smiled happily.

"Thank God, we need Abby." Lexa sighed in relief.

"Well she is sleeping now, Bellamy kinda interrupted at an inopportune moment and Abby was tired from the knotting." Kane scratched behind his head half shyly half overtaken by his alpha pride.

"Eww! Kane I totally didn't need to know that!" Clarke praised. "Fuck wait yes I did!" Clarke smiled eagerly as an idea formed.

"Sorry?" Kane tilted his head inquisitive.

"Kane! Was my mom bonded to my dad?" Clarke asked.

"No, no one on the arc was allowed to bond. Why?" Kane replied.

"I, I just have an idea, we need to talk to my mom, she knows more about omegas than I do." Clarke replied.

"Grr, leave my omega to sleep!" Kane barked instinctively.

"Kane if you wish to keep your head you will never bark at my omega like that again." Lexa commanded.

"Sorry , still getting used to having an omega and I really wanna protect her." Kane apologized.

"Don't let it happen again." Lexa snarked.

"Oh chill Lexa, like you wouldn't do the same for me." Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek lovingly.

"Hmph!" Lexa huffed.

"Shh silly alpha, let's go see my mom." Clarke teased.

"Huh! Kane! Where are you! Alpha!" Abby cried distraught as she woke up without her bonded mate.

"Mom it's me!" Clarke got Abby's attention.

"Where's Kane! " Abby whined.

"I'm right here girl." Kane comforted.

"Alpha!" Abby cooed latching onto Kane.

"Mom we need you!" Clarke yelled.

"Oh my pup!" Abby turned and grabbed Clarke.

"Hehe hey Mom." Clarke hugged her mother back.

"What does my pup need?" Abby asked wanting to help her daughter.

"Do you know what happens to omegas that loose their alpha?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I've read about it.. it's terrible." Abby's face contorted in a grim expression.

"How can we save an omega that lost his alpha?" Clarke asked.

"I-i" Abby stammered unsure.

"Would giving him one of our suppressant implants help?" Clarke suggested.

"Yeah , it would. Until it wears off. We have a couple left in the med bay at Arcadia." Abby replied.

"Great, Kane can you go off and get the implant from Arcadia?" Clarke requested.

"Yeah sure."

"Good, does anyone have any more reaper sticks?" Clarke requested.

Bellamy and Kane both handed one to Clarke. "Thanks this works."

"See you guys when I get back from Arcadia." Kane waved.

"Hell no, I'm coming with!"

"No my omega should get rest!" Kane ordered.

"Kane I'm coming with you both because I am the only one who knows what the implants look like , and because I need my alpha right now!" Abby argued.

"Fine, come on Abby."

"Yay!"

Clarke and Lexa payed Ilian a visit. They didn't get to talk to him because he was still out and he needed to stay out for his own safety. Clarke left him his chains , collar, mat, and a swatch of his alpha's clothes. Hoping that if he did wake the remnants of his alpha would comfort him.

"He will be ok Clarke. He will be ok." Lexa comforted.

"I hope so." Clarke nodded.

"You will be ok too."

"I know. I love you Lexa."Clarke hugged her alpha.

"I love you too."

"I believe I owe you an evening of total submission!" Clarke smiled.

End of Chapter 14

From: Aerial Wolf (  u/4436413/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251262608

Clarke had the idea to help the Omega right

Clarke stated it was a bad idea

but then started to help the Omega get to where Omega wanted to go which was to his Alpha

totally awesome thank you

I'm glad Clarke was able to help even if it didn't help the Omega in the end

From Jessica: oh gotcha sorry! Yeah, poor ilian.

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251269434

good chapter, glad Lexa is ok…

From Jessica: She will be.

 **Hedalexafeva** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

Lol Clarke's so nonchalant about walking in on Lexa just murdering a couple peeps you know, normally day in the life of Polis lol.

Crazy thing is what happened to Illians alpha, Lexa would do the exact same thing in a heartbeat for Clarke if she was in that position & so would Clarke. Even Rae & O.

From Jessica: Haha yeah they all totally would. And like Clarke knew that she had been challenged. If anything Clarke would have been like Oh dop[e Lexa killed one of the challengers ! That's one less person trying to kill my alpha


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Clarke?" Lexa turned to Clarke as she closed the door to their quarters.

"Sup babe?" Clarke questioned.

"You don't have to do this." Lexa offered.

"I promised I would." Clarke smiled.

"I know you did, but you were just trying to get me off of you. I shouldn't get your submission because I can't control myself." Lexa reasoned guiltily.

"I want to submit Lexa." Clarke whispered into her alpha's ear.

"Grr! That's my good girl!" Lexa's heavy breath brushed against Clarke's neck , tickling her and making her only crave Lexa more.

"Lexa? C-can I still call you by your name even tho I'm submitting?" Clarke requested.

"Of course my beautiful. Submission is supposed to be fun for you. I never want you to submit unless it is enjoyable."

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke thanked.

"You remember your safe word?" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke lovingly.

"Odon?"

"Good girl."

"Mhmm thank you Lexa." Clarke hummed into Lexa.

"Are you open to trying something new?" Lexa requested.

"Sure, whatever you want. I have my safe word if i need you to stop." Clarke shrugged.

"Good girl, now don't be afraid of using your safe word. You are supposed to enjoy this. And if you don't then we are doing it wrong." Lexa assured.

"Thanks Lexa." Clarke nodded softly.

"And remember I love you." Lexa comforted.

"I could never forget." Clarke smiled as she rubbed her face against Lexa's chest.

"Good girl , now go kneel on the chest that rests at the foot of my bed." Lexa ordered.

"Yes Lexa." Clarke quickly scurried over to the chest where she got up and kneeled on the chest , waiting for Lexa who had gone off to her nightstand that carried her kink materials.

"Eyes forward towards the door!" Lexa ordered to Clarke who was looking at her to try and figure out what was going to happen.

"Yes Lexa."

"I'm going to blindfold you first , is that ok?" Lexa requested approaching from behind.

"Uugh yeah." Clarke nodded as she felt a satin fabric slipping over her eyes.

"How's that?" Lexa fastened the blindfold behind Clarke.

"It's good… e-exciting." Clarke almost choked on the growing arousal.

"That's my good girl." Lexa whispered as Clarke could feel something small and cold around the back of her neck.

"Ah!" Clarke shuttered. " What is that?"

"Does it feel good?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke bit at her lower lip as Lexa traced the sharp edge of a blade over her shoulder. "I-is that a knife!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Lexa held the blade still, resting against Clarke's chest.

Clarke felt her chest rise and fall against the blade, it pressed into her , threatening to break her skin, cut into her. Clarke wasn't afraid, just on edge , the precipice of falling from the comfort she knew into fear. And Clarke was shocked by how much she loved the feeling.

"That's one of the feeling I want you to have when you submit." Lexa whispered.

"I-it feels really good." Clarke's breath almost ran away from her as she tried to contain it in an attempt to make sure the blade doesn't cut into her.

"It's ok, you will be ok. If you want me to stop I will." Lexa offered.

"No!" Clarke screamed, lurching forward just enough that the blade cut slightly into her upper chest.

"Mhmm you liked that didn't you?" Lexa teased pulling the blade away.

"P-please don't stop!" Clarke pleaded as she felt hot wet air against the small cut where her warm blood had began seeping out. "Mhmm w-what's that!" Clarke whimpered needily.

"It's me my girl." Lexa whispered, snaking her hands around Clarke's hips as she dragged her to tongue along Clarke's fresh cut, lapping up the blood that had been escaping Clarke's body.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried out , pressing her chest into her tongue.

"Does that feel good?" Lexa licked her lips.

"Y-yes ! I-it was amazing!" Clarke ghasped.

"Good. Do you want more?"

"Please! I want you to use me ! I am your omega slave!" Clarke cried out in need to submit.

"That's my good girl." Each time Lexa said the words they got sweeter. "Where do you want to feel my blade?"

"Uugh ! Ahh!" Clarke whimpered as Lexa again placed it against Clarke's back , riding it gently over her shoulder back down to the other side of her chest.

"Where do you want it!" Lexa yelled slicing the blade down Clarke's shit cutting it clean open revealing Clarke's chest heaving with excited and deliciously scared breaths.

"Lexaa!" Clarke screamed doubling over in need.

"I know just how much you need it." Lexa teased. " Even if we weren't bonded I can taste your arousal it's so thick in the air you little slut!" Lexa dragged the blade slightly along Clarke's revealed back in a series of x patterns.

Clarke began shaking. "Lexa! M-more!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Lexa smiled to herself as she slipped the dagger's blade under Clarke's chin gently pulling her back up.

Clarke swallowed feeling the blade press against her throat just enough to let loose a single drop of blood from an almost indistinguishable cut caused by the razor sharp blade. "L-l-lexa!" Clarke's body had gone numb , she couldn't feel anything. She was just drifting nebulously on the life raft that was Lexa chest.

Clarke was dragged slowly back to the world by the feeling of Lexa's blade dragging semicircles on the underside of her tender breasts. "How Is that my beautiful?" Lexa teased.

Lexa's words snapped Clarke back the rest of the way , one of the first things Clarke noticed when she returned to her body was how strong the burn in-between her legs had grown. It wasn't even arousal anymore, it was just the sensation of hot coals burning her core and she knew what she needed to put the diet Inside her out. "Lexa! Please I can't take any more!" Clarke pleaded.

Lexa shuttered as Clarke's pain ran through the bond. Although Lexa was slightly disappointed that she couldn't toy with her omega any longer , but she was extremely eager to bury her pounding cock deep inside of Clarke . Lexa removed the blindfold. "Lay back on the bed beautiful little omega."

"Mhmm yes Lexa!" Clarke scurried on tho they bed.

"Good girl!" Lexa praised walking over to the side of the bed next to Clarke.

"P-please!" Clarke whimpered upset the Lexa's knot wasn't already forming Inside her.

"Be patient!" Lexa ordered as she expertly slipped her knife in-between Clarke's flesh and the pants she was wearing, dragging the knife down slitting open the pants and her panties. Lexa then repeated on the other side , dragging the blade against Clarke's flesh the most she could without splitting into Clarke.

"Oh fuck please again! Against the inside of my Legs!" Clarke pleaded spreading her legs as wide as she could for her alpha.

"Such a good little slut." Lexa teased dragging the blade down the inside of Clarke's thigh.

The cold steel ;it's perfect dangerous edge was mesmerizing as Lexa dragged the blade down the inside of Clarke's thigh. Clarke felt her whole body clench in adoration of the delicate touch of Lexa's Dagger. "Oh ! Lexa! I'm sorry!" Clarke yelled as just the sensation of the blade sliding against her sensitive flesh pushed her over the edge. Clarke curled up slightly from her position of laying flat in the bed as she came without Lexa even touching her slit.

Lexa chuckled satisfied with herself and the strength of her omega delightful orgasm. "Good?"

"Lexa please I need you inside me right now!" Clarke pulled at Lexa's arm in need.

"Of course girl." Lexa stripped off her clothes in record time before she jumped on top of Clarke.

Clarke was all but panting as Lexa positioned herself on top of her. Clarke needed the warmth of Lexa's touch it suited the ache that burned under Clarke's skin. As an attempt to alleviate more of this pain Clarke latched her arms and legs tightly around Lexa needily. "Lexa! I need you! Y-you feel so good up against me!" Clarke cried burying her nose in Lexa's scent gland sniffing deeply at Lexa's strong sexy dominant scent. "Mhmm please Lexa!" Clarke begged.

"Yes my girl ." Lexa replied as she slipped slowly inside of Clarke.

"Lexa!" Clarke moaned as she clawed into Lexa back desperate for more.

"Mhmm that's it my girl!" Lexa loved the sensation of Clarke's nails dragging painfully over her back .

"M-more!" Clarke whimpered sniffing deeper at Lexa's scent gland , needing more and more of Lexa's scent and flavor. No matter how deeply Clarke sniffed at the scent glad it wasn't enough. Clarke began desperately lapping at the scent gland needing more and more.

"Do you like my scent?" Lexa teased as she pumped in and out of Clarke.

"M-more!" Clarke whimpered into the scent gland weekly.

"Bite it." Lexa instructed.

"O-ok?" Clarke didn't know any self control or restraint in her heat addled mind as she clamped down hard on Lexa's scent gland , immediately filling both her mouth and Lexa with the hormones and pheromones it released.

Lexa screamed in pain at the uncontrolled bite at her scent gland swollen and sensitive from her rut. "Fuck Clarke ! It's sensitive!" Lexa yelled before the hormones released by the bite took effect moments later.

Lexa's eyes went completely black as her cock began pounding harder than ever in craving to knot her omega , fill her. Lexa let out a deep commanding growl so strong and loud that beta guards protecting the perimeter of Lexa's quarters collapsed to their knees. The growl caused Clarke to loose all the strength in her body , and she loved being completely at Lexa's mercy. To Clarke the only downside was that her head fell back onto the pillow behind her away from the heaven that was Lexa's scent gland. Lexa had begun panting, almost growling angrily as the hormones released by her scent glad began to take her over. " Grr! I'm going to fill you until you scream for relief my beautiful omega.

"Please! Lexa please! I want you to fill me!" Clarke pleaded as the two of them could tell that both of their orgasms were approaching.

"Good girl!" Lexa praised as she pounded faster and faster inside of Clarke.

"Please Lexa ! I'm gonna!" Clarke pleaded desperately.

"Cum with me." Lexa ordered as she speed up approaching her own orgasm.

"Fuck ! That's it!" Clarke cried happily as she and Lexa came together.

"Uugh fuck!" Lexa cried out shoving herself deep inside Clarke as she came hard , finally righting her system that had been thrown out of whack by the server bite to her scent gland. Lexa then collapsed on top of Clarke panting heavily.

"Mhmm this is my favorite part!" Clarke cooed as Lexa's knot grew and grew and grew. "Ahh! Fuck it's bigger than last time!" Clarke screamed half in pain half in release.

"Fuck it kinda hurts!" Lexa groaned attempting to fix her knot in Clarke to alleviate pain.

"Why is it different!" Clarke pleaded half loving it , but also in pain.

"Haha you threw my hormones out of whack and it messed with my knot." Lexa giggled as she figured it out.

Clarke giggled wiggling under Lexa happily. "Mhmm remind me to do that again, it feels really good now." Clarke hummed happily.

"Of course my beautiful." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke.

"I love you." Clarke whispered.

"I love you too. But it's time to sleep." Lexa slurred slightly at the end as she began to grow tired at the energy her body put in to knotting her omega.

"Mhmm yeah , sleep sounds good.

End of Chapter 15

Author's note: This chapter is entirely dedicated to Zero Candy who about a month ago turned me onto the idea of doing a knifeplay chapter! I really hope they like how it turned out and I'm so sorry ti took forever.

Also Just a huge thanks to Zero Candy in generally because they have helped me out with I think all of my stories at one time or another and it means a lot that they help me out so much !

Evey_Ankh on Clarke's first heat

Very cool. Congratulations ! I will follow. Waiting for new chapters. Thank you for writing.

From Jessica: Hi ! Thank you so much! I have the next two chapters outlined and I am working on them currently! I do my best to balance my three stories , but I tend to have an erratic update pattern Sorry! Thank you for your positive review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Octavia and Raven

"So what did you think about Lexa's offer?" Octavia asked her omega as they adjourned to their potentially no longer temporary room.

"Huh?" Raven tilted her head.

"She offered for us to move in here?" Octavia reminded.

"Oh , I didn't really consider it." Raven shrugged.

"Well , I am the tri kru second. It would make things easier on me and on Indra." Octavia reasoned.

"Yeah but I have mechanic duties back at Arcadia." Raven countered.

"I know it's wearing more and more on you every day. It was half the reason why we came out here. You wanted a break from your leg getting in the way at work." Octavia argued.

"Y-you are right, but they need me back at Arcadia!" Raven argued.

"You aren't the only engineer." Octavia replied hugging her omega. "And tell me that this room filled with furs and the best bed I've ever slept on isn't way better than out five by ten by ten block we live in back in Arcadia."

"You slept under the floorboards on the arc for what 17 years?" Raven giggeled.

"Not funny , and yeah something like that. But really Raven. Don't try to pretend that job isn't wearing on you. I can feel it every day your leg hurts more and more and the fact that it is getting in your way hurts worse than that." Octavia reminded.

"B-but!" Raven argued knowing it was pointless.

"Look if you wanna go back we can. But things just seem better here for us." Octavia offered.

"Y-you are right. I I just I'm afraid I won't have anything to do here. Like what will I do while you are off training with Indra ?" Raven asked.

"Well there's Clarke. She will need someone while Lexa trains. And Ilian will probably need a friend… especially now. And I'm sure there is some work you can find for grounds. Maybe better irrigation, I don't know , I didn't get engineering classes from under the then there is another reason." Octavia finished turning Raven around and running a hand around her belly. "Your scent has already changed." Octavia reminded Raven of what she already knew.

"I- I didn't think you had noticed yet!" Raven stammered.

"Oh like you jumping around in the bathroom when you figured it out this morning didn't give it away?" Octavia teased.

"Mmmph." Raven whimpered jokingly.

"But really I think it's best we stay here at least until you give birth. I really don't want you around the stress of the engendering bay for a while. If you wanna go back when it's over I will fully support you… just I know how hard it is on you , and it's not going to get easier with these little ones." Octavia continued rubbing a calming hand over Raven's belly.

"Mhmm I love you!" Raven cooed loving the sensation of Octavia holding her and rubbing her hand calmingly over her growing pups.

"I am not saying you have to stop your work , I just want you to do whatever will help you be happiest. If that's Arcadia then we can get on my horse tonight." Octavia offered.

"You are right . I can't keep working back at Arcadia. My leg is only getting worse the more I work there. being off of it for so long has helped alot. My leg feels a lot better." Raven admitted.

"If you change your mind we can always go back. Just I wanna take care of you." Octavia assured.

"I love you." Raven cooed turning around and hugging the alpha.

" So when are we gonna build you a nest?" Octavia smiled.

"Mhmm I'm not quite craving one yet , but now that I know we are staying here my mind is already processing where I will want it." Raven smiled.

"We could build it in the bed?" Octavia asked.

"Nhnh" Raven shook her head.

"Why not little birdy?"

"I wanna be able to get away from you occasionally." Raven stick out her tongue.

"Oh you little brat!" Octavia teased picking Raven up by her thighs as Raven wrapped her arms and legs around her alpha. "Lucky you are carrying my pups or your ass would be bright red!"

"I- it could still get a little red right?" Raven wiggled against Octavia.

"Just a little." Octavia allowed as she gave Raven a light spank.

"Oh come on ! That's nothing!" Raven pouted.

"I-i don't wanna hurt them." Octavia turned away afraid and embarrassed.

"You can spank me at least a little." Raven assured with a kiss to the side or Octavia's face.

"Really I don't wanna hurt them. We've been trying for a while … hell I've been trying since your second heat! I-im really happy that this finally happened. I don't wanna let anything happen to mess it up." Octavia admitted tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my alpha. Nothing is going to happen, I'm going to be just fine , and I'm going to give you beautiful little pups. I promise baby." Raven kissed at Octavia's neck attempting to calm her mate.

"Mmmph. I just really want our pups to be Happy and healthy." Octavia sighed.

"It's gonna be ok baby. But if you really wanna keep my stress level down you could knot me?" Raven smiled excitedly.

"Mhmm I mean if it will lower my omega's stress level I don't really have a choice do it?" Octavia teased as she headed over to the bed.

"Yay!" Raven smiled eagerly.

"I want my omega to know I will do everything I can to take care of her, especially during this." Octavia assured.

"I know. And I love you for that. But please relax , the babies and I will be ok." Raven smiled and kissed at Octavia's neck.

"Grr, I will relax when I have pupps to look after." Octavia growled playfully.

"Mhmm please , just give me your knot already!" Raven griped.

"Aww , but are you sure you don't want me to go down on you first?" Octavia offered knowing that it would make Raven crave the feeling of her alpha's tongue up against her drenched slit.

"Uugh fuck , please?" Raven requested.

"Of course beautiful." Raven answered slowly unbuttoning Raven's pants and slipping them off of the perfect omega. As Octavia removed Raven's pants slowly she lifted up Raven's shirt and kissed lovingly at her belly.

"Hehe that tickels!" Raven giggeled a s squirmed.

"I just want our pups to know they are loved." Octavia cooed as she continued kissing at Raven's belly.

"Hehe Octavia! They are barely more than zygotes! I don't think they will remember." Raven giggled more and more at Octavia's continued kisses. Even though Raven knew it was pointless she really loved how intent Octavia was about loving their growing children, it made Raven's heart warm and quieted any doubts she could have ever had of the alpha. Octavia emitted pure loving care for both her omega and their children as she continued to lovingly kiss at Raven's belly. "O?"

"Yeah babe?" Octavia lifted her head to see Raven's appreciation clear on her face.

"You are going to be a great mom." Raven smiled gently.

"You will too my beautiful birdy." Octavia assured as she allowed her kisses to travel a little further south.

"Mhmm thank you!" Raven moaned thanking Octavia for both the assurance and the delightful sensation originating from her clit as Octavia had begun nibbling slightly at her.

"Is that good little birdy?" Octavia whispered.

"Mhmm fuck that feels really good! Octavia!" Raven screamed her name throwing her head back and slowly and slightly moving her hips.

"That's my girl." Octavia praised , happy to please her omega so lovingly.

"Mhmm that's it!" Raven moaned slightly as she wigglled her hips into Octavia's tongue.

"Is that right my girl?" Octavia smiled before she changed to dragging her tongue from the base of Raven's slit back up to her clit.

"Fuck Octavia! Please I want to feel your tongue slip inside of me?"

"Oh that's what you want?" Octavia pressed just the tip of her tongue inside of Raven.

"O!" Raven whimpered. "Please! I want you so bad!"

"Yes my girl." Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven's legs as she plunged her tongue inside of Raven , probing her Insides tasting her , humming again her hot wet flushed flesh.

"Oh fuck you feel good!" Raven whined bucking her hips into the delightful sensation of Octavia.

"Mhmm does it now?" Octavia buried her face in Raven's folds plunging her tongue as deep inside of her as possible and flicking her tongue inside of Raven teasingly.

"Fuck! Octavia! That feels too good!" Raven cried bucking her hips harder and harder into Octavia's mouth. Octavia just kept plunging her tongue into Raven exploring her , making her moan and screaming. "O-octavia! I-i'm cumming!" Raven squealed out as she locked her legs tightly around Octavia's neck bucking harder and harder into Octavia, loving the sensation of their flesh pressing together as she climaxed drenching Her alpha's face with her fluids.

"Somebody enjoyed themselves didn't they?" Octavia teased rising from in-between Raven's legs.

"mhmm yes I did! That was delightful. Stress reduced." Raven praised melting back into the bed.

"That's it beautiful, relax." Octavia cooed.

"I love you." Raven whispered relaxed.

"Did you still want my knot are you good now?" Octavia offered resting next to Raven and kissing her chest gently.

"If you want to give it to me that's ok , but I'm not dying for it like normal." Raven admitted.

"That's fine , I don't wanna wear you out. And makes sense you crave my knot because it makes it a higher chance for conception. But now that you have pups you don't need it anymore." Octavia reasoned.

"I'm sorry I feel bad that you just got me off and now I'm not into doing anything else." Raven apologized.

"It's ok babe, it's been a long day. Get some sleep, you've had a long day." Octavia suggested as she cuddled close to her omega, hugging her tight and lovingly.

"Yes my alpha. I love you goodnight." Raven agreed.

Just after Octavia had finally fallen asleep she was nudged awake by Raven.

"Huh? What's wrong? Are the pups ok!" Octavia questioned frantically.

"The pups are fine…. But I'm horny again…" Raven admitted.

"You have got to be kidding me? I just got to sleep!" Octavia groaned.

"B-but I want your knot." Raven pleaded.

"I'm suddenly dreading this pregnancy…" Octavia groaned realizing this was only the beginning.

"Fine than sleep in the bed alone!" Raven frowned as she yanked her favorite of the furrs of of the bed and walked immediately over to a corner in the room where she wrapped herself up in a ball with the fur.

"Oh birdy?" Octavia cooed as she followed Raven towards the corner.

"No! If you don't wanna deal with my pregnancy you don't have to!" Raven pouted.

"Raven , you know I want everything to do with your pregnancy. I love you and I will love our pups." Octavia pressed.

"mmmph!" Raven grunted curling up into a tighter ball of pregnant omega.

"Raven I'm sorry, you know I love you and I will happily be there for you through this whole pregnancy. You couldn't make me leave if you wanted to." Octavia argued as she hugged Raven from behind just the way she knew Raven loved.

"Not fair, you know I can't stay mad at you when you hug me like that!" Raven whined.

"You know what else you can't stay mad when I do?" Octavia smiled eyeing Raven's mark.

"Don't you dare!" Raven warned on the verge of laughing , secretly craving for Octavia to attack her bite mark mercilessly…. And Octavia knew it.

"Aww come on my beautiful birdy!" Octavia gently brushed her lips over the mark.

"Mhmmm!" Raven whimpered.

"I know how much it hurts. I know you are craving for me." Octavia taunted as she brushed her lips harder and faster against Raven's mark.

"O!" Raven cried as pain mounted.

"What's wrong Birdy?" Octavia teased matching her teeth to the scar and biting softly.

"Mmmph!" Raven whimpered. "Please! You can't keep doing this to me and not knot me!"

"Is that what you want now?" Octavia bit softly again.

"Fuck Octavia I need it!" Raven squirmed.

"I thought I had to spend the night alone in bed?" Octavia teased giving the mark soft kisses that begged for forgiveness.

"If you Knot me I will sleep in bed with you tonight." Raven offered.

"Of course my beautiful birdy." Octavia picked up Raven and carried her back to bed.

"Hehe." Raven laughed.

"What my girl?"

"You could have done this the whole time. But you used kisses to bring me back to bed." Raven nuzzled Octavia lovingly.

"Of course my beautiful." Octavia assured with a kiss.

"You are going to be a perfect mom." Raven cooed happily.

"Thank you babe." Octavia laid Raven down on the bed with care before kissing her again.

Raven pressed her legs together feeling the wetness pooling between her legs grow even more as Octavia's strength as a mother showed and made Raven crave her knot more and more.

"Please?"

"Of course baby." Octavia ripped off her clothing and positioned herself above Raven.

"C-can you go slow?" Raven's voice weak as she requested.

"Of course baby, as slow as you need." Octavia gave Raven a loving kiss as she slowly entered Raven.

Raven gasped into the kiss at the pleasure of Octavia sliding Inside of her. "Uugh fuck that's it!" Raven shuddered loving the sensation of Octavia inside of her.

"That's my girl."

"Mhmm god I love how you feel inside of me!" Raven cooed wrapping her arms around Octavia.

"That's it." Octavia hummed happily.

Raven slowly tightened her arms around Octavia as her soft moans grew louder. "O-octavia, it, it feels really good." Raven whispered into Octavia's ear before burying her forehead in the crook of Octavia's neck with her eyes forced shut as she processed all the sensations she received from her alpha's touch, her hot pounding cock, her lips pressed against the spot on Raven's neck that made her want to scream for relief, the love that she could feel pouring off of her alpha , directly onto her soul, warming her , comforting her , soothing her every worry.

"I know hodnes. I know." Octavia kissed again at the spot that drove her omega wild.

"I-im I'm gonna!" Raven latched on to Octavia as tight as she could, loving the kind warmth of Octavia's flesh as she began her climax.

"Mhmm! That's it ! Fuck. I love you so much my beautiful girl." Octavia groaned as she pushed deep inside Raven burying her cock and forming knot inside the omega.

"Mhmm fuck I love you too!" Raven released falling back into the bed.

"Mhmm how is my knot?" Octavia bucked herself a little further inside Raven.

"Fuck! So good my alpha!" Raven screamed in pleasure.

"Good." Octavia kissed at her omega's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And you are going to be a great mother." Octavia assured.

"I can't wait to raise our pups with you." Raven hummed.

"Me neither babe."

End of Chapter 16

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251366373

i am erratic with my stories as well lol, my muse likes me to start new ones when in the middle of working on what i already have...

the knife play was a little unsettling for me...but the sex they had after was great.

From Jessica: haha same! And like I said I had promised it to someone, and idk it was a fun thing for me to explore through my writing. Like in a odd way I like to explore myself through my stories idk is that weird? Like I started with things I knew from personal experience. (I spent a good amount of time moderately involved in the Philly kink scene before I dropped out of college) but now I'm kinda discovering other things I like through this.

From: andyskits (  u/9299056/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251402194

cool great thanks

From Jessica: Glad you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note: hey guys, gals, in betweens, and those that don't abide by the shift system we call gender! I'm so sorry ! I swear I didn't mean to let my stories go this long without updates! I have been in New York City for the past week without internet. (The irony that I go into the city and loose Wi-Fi isn't lost on me) so posting has been rather tedious, and I haven't gotten the opportunity to do so till now. Here's hoping that I can post a little more in the next couple days! I am in nyc till Monday, and once I'm back home my upload schedule should go back to normal!

"Mmmh, morning Lexa." Clarke cooed as she woke.

"Mhmm omega!" Lexa mewed sniffing at Clarke's scent gland.

"Hehe do you like my scent?" Clarke almost danced in her spot in bed happy that her alpha liked her scent so much.

"Mhmm yes, you are still soaked in that calming scent from yesterday. Mhmm it's so nice!" Lexa lapped at Clarke's scent gland.

"Uugh that feels good!" Clarke moaned.

"I'm sorry about biting it without permission yesterday." Lexa apologized.

"It's ok… It felt really good." Clarke admitted embarrassed.

"Oh did it now?" Lexa teased by placing her teeth on Clarke's scent gland.

"Not again! Not yet! It's still really sore!" Clarke yelled.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Lexa smiled and kissed the gland.

"How's yours? I wouldn't have bit it that hard if I was in my right mind, I'm sorry." Clarke apologized rolling to be on top of Lexa and examining her scent gland.

"It's sore , but it's fine." Lexa dismissed.

"Lexa! I broke the skin, it's really swollen and there is some dried blood!" Clarke yelled distraught.

"It's supposed to be swollen like that. Yours is too. We are in out hear/rut. Out scent glands are working harder than ever to give off our pheromones." Lexa explained.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Here , put your hand over your own scent gland." Lexa instructed moving Clarke's hand onto her own gland.

"Oh.. you are right ! That's so wei-" Clarke suddenly stopped speaking and moaned as she collapsed on to Lexa.

"Hehe released more pheromones and hormones?"

"Yes. Mhmm I felt good when I played with it." Clarke moaned.

"Yeah, next time we fuck I will pay it special attention, it can be a lot of fun." Lexa smiled holding Clarke tight.

"Mhmm why not now?" Clarke moaned.

"Because we need to check on Ilian." Lexa argued.

"Fair." Clarke acknowledged, but let's make it fast, I'm horny!" Clarke nipped at Lexa's neck playfully.

"Mhmm I second your motion." Lexa agreed.

"Mhmm such a sexy alpha, I can't wait to we get back here any you knot me so hard I can't stop cumming." Clarke groaned.

" Keep it in your pants until we save Ilian." Lexa laughed.

"You have repeatedly insured that I don't have any clothes to keep on!" Clarke countered.

"Mhmm" Lexa hummed happy with herself.

"Fuck you, get me some clothes!" Clarke swatted at Lexa playfully.

"Grr, bad omega" Lexa smiled.

"Oh , whatcha gonna do about it!" Clarke stuck out her tongue.

"Oh! That's the game you wanna play? Maybe I could order you to crawl around the whole tower, without any clothing. How's that for a punishment?" Lexa smiled wickedly.

"Hmph." Clarke whimpered at the thought.

"Slut." Lexa stuck out her tongue as payback.

"Uugh , stop trying to make me hornier that I already am!" Clarke whined.

"Yes my beautiful girl." Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead.

"Can you get me some clothes? I'm tired of being naked." Clarke complained.

"Of course my girl." Lexa nodded getting up and heading to her closet. "Any requests?"

"Umm do you have any skirts? It's been forever since I wore a skirt. It's peace time now and I wanna feel good about myself." Clarke requested.

"Do I look like a girl who owns skirts?" Lexa peaked her head out of the closet and smiled.

"Then you at getting me one to make up for the clothes you destroyed." Clarke teased following Lexa into the closet.

"Mmm hey there sexy!" Lexa hugged Clarke and spanked her bare ass teasingly.

"Fuck!" Clarke moaned as she held on to Lexa for support.

"Hehe your heat is getting the better of you?" Lexa smiled.

"Only because a cretan alpha has been relentless about teasing me!" Clarke countered.

"You're just so fun to tease tho!" Lexa smiled as she handed Clarke a shirt and a new pair of panties.

"You are the worst!" Clarke quickly put on the clothes as Lexa found her a pair of pants.

"Here. Come on, we need to see Ilian." Lexa handed Clarke a pair of pants.

"Ok , now I'm ready, can we go see him!" Clarke requested.

"Mhmm we have to do one more thing first." Lexa answered.

"What?" Clarke groaned.  
"This." Lexa give Clarke a quick love peck. "We can head out now." Lexa smiled.

"Hehe , I love you." Clarke kissed back.

"Love you too, now let's go!" Lexa urged.

"Clarke! How's my favorite pup?" Abby cheered happily as Clarke and Lexa entered the room.

"Hey mom." Clarke smiled and hugged her mom.

"How's Ilian?" Lexa asked immediately heading to his bed side.

"That's the bad news." Abby sighed.

"Wait! What ! Please tell me he is going to be ok?" Clarke pulled away from her mother as she questioned anxiously.

"We ran out of implant, some idiots didn't want to become alphas and omegas and they thought to scavenge my med bay for the implants." Abby explained.

"N-no! No please! He has to be ok!" Clarke stressed.

"He will be!" Raven cheered.

"H-how do you know?" Clarke asked hopeful.

"I just do." Raven smiled.

"Raven, while I adore your professional medical opinion, I'm not sure you even know why he isn't going to be ok." Abby argued.

"Yeah but your sense of smell hasn't come in yet." Raven countered.

"Ok then Raven , please tell me what it is you can smell about my patient that is going to keep him alive?" Abby request.

"He smells different, stronger." Raven smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"Raven I appreciate your input, but just cause you say he smells strong isn't a good reason to wake him up." Abby reasoned.

"Have you done blood work on him?" Octavia asked sniffing at Ilian.

"I'm still waiting for it to come back, why?" Abby answered.

"You will see what is keeping him alive when you get them back." Raven answered.

"Ok. Kane should be back tonight from running out to get the results. So we will know then." Abby explained .

"Are you sure he will be ok?" Clarke questioned to Raven and Octavia.

"Mhmm! Yup." Octavia and Raven both confirmed.

"I can smell what they are talking about, but I don't know what it is. Something is happening with his body." Lexa noted.

"Hmm interesting." Clarke hummed.

"He is going to be ok Clarke. Everything is going to be ok." Raven assured as she headed over to give Clarke a hug.

"I don't actually know if he will or won't be alright. But he will have better chances if you guys aren't here waking him up. We only have one more reaper stick , and if raven is wrong and it wears off then he dies. So shoo!" Abby instructed gesturing to send everyone out of the room.

"Please take care of him." Lex a requested as they filed out of the room.

"So, What are you two doing until he wakes up?" Octavia asked Lexa and Clarke.

"This one owes me clothes." Clarke glared.

"We are going clothes shopping apparently." Lexa smiled and giggled as she threw an arm around Clarke.

"Do you wanna get something at the markets Raven?" Octavia offered.

"Mhmm sure!" Raven smiled.

"Is it ok if I put on your leash?" Octavia requested , knowing that even while next to Lexa the streets of polis might not be the safest for them all right now.

"Mhmm yeah. That sounds nice." Raven nodded as she revealed her collared neck to be collared.

Octavia carefully clipped the leash she kept attached to her sword sheath to Raven's collar before giving her omega a hug. "That's my good girl."

"Mhmm Thank you babe." Raven cooed happily.

Clarke naturally gravitated to her alpha as she watched Raven' alpha taking care of her. "If we are heading out , you need yours too." Lexa reminded.

"I know." Clarke smiled, turning to face Lexa.

"You ready?"

"Yup." Clarke nodded.

"Here you go hun." Lexa clipped on Clarke's leash. "How is that, is everything situated ok?" Lena pulled the leash just enough to keep it taunt , not enough to pull Clarke.

"Yeah! It's all good. Thanks My alpha." Clarke ran her hand along the collar she wore and smiles softly to herself. "Its really nice. Thank you."

"Happy to do anything that makes you feel good. You are my omega after all." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

"So everybody ready to go?" Octavia posed the question to the group at a cluster of agreeing nods."Good," Octavia noted as they all headed towards the elevator.

"Ilian isn't?" lexa asked Octavia in a hushed tone as Raven and Clarke followed a couple paces behind them talking quietly to each other.

"Yup he is, i'm pretty sure." Octavia nodded,

"H-how are you so certain?' Lexa whispered.

Octavi flashed a look to Raven.

"No!?" Lexa gasped silently.

"Mhmm." Octavia nodded proud.

Lexa smiled and gave an approving nod.

"Speaking of which. Raven and I talked last night. And if the offer is still open we would like to stay in our room here in the tower." Octavia informed.

"Of course. Especially in light of that news I want Clarke's friends to be safe and close. Plus If I have any luck Clarke and Raven could use each other through that." Lexa replied.

"Thank you , I appreciate it." Octavia thanked as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"No problem, like I said I'm glad that Clarke will be able to have some of her friends around. I don't want her to feel alone and trapped in the tower." Lexa explained as they all headed for the marketplace.

"I understand where you are coming from. I was really worried Raven would think I wanted her to stop working because of … you know instead of because of the fact that it was hurting her and that we would be happier here than in Arcadia." Octavia explained.

"Well I'm glad that we can help you two out." Lexa smiled as they approached the open market place.

Clarke immediately latched on to Lexa at the sight of the wide open heavily populated market. "M-my A-alpha." Clarke whispered craving a dominant alpha to protect her in the marketplace after the two recent attempt on her life.

"It's ok my beautiful omega. I'm here." Lexa hugged Clarke.

"W-why am I still scared?" Clarke stammered frustrated with herself.

"It's been a hard couple days , and this is your first time out while in heat. It's not unusual for leaving their home to make an omega in heat uneasy. You will be ok, just stay close to me. My scent will help." Lexa explained.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered weakly as she held tight to Lexa.

"It's going to be ok girl." Lexa comforted.

"Where are we headed first!" Octavia asked still trying to keep them all on track.

"Umm clothes right?" Clarke asked.

"Yup!" Lexa nodded as she spied a suitable vendor. "This way!" Lexa leaded the way.

Clarke followed close to Lexa the whole way to the vendor, her nose buried in Lexa's back craving the comfort of yet alpha as they traversed the busy market. As they approached the clothing vendor Clarke held even tighter to Lexa , adoring the calming scent of her alpha.

"Is there anything you like?" Lexa offered looking over the variety of clothing.

"Mhmm yeah a number of things." Clarke nodded.

"Get whatever you like. I want you to have any of the clothes you want." Lexa instructed.

"Thank you my Heda." Clarke thanked as she and Lexa began to peruse the stalls merchandise. Clarke quickly picked out a couple pairs of pants, a couple nice and soft shirts , some simple bra's and panties to replace the ones that Lexa had ruined, and then finally two flowy skirts with patterns that Clarke appreciated.

"That all?" Lexa asked.

"It's all I need."

"There's not much there." Lexa tilted her head.

"I'm accustomed to only having what I can carry, this is way more than I've had since I left Arcadia." Clarke explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't think of that when I was destroying your clothes repeatedly." Lexa's face shown clearly with all of her guilt.

"Thank you my alpha. I really appreciate you getting me so much clothing." Clarke rubbed her face gently against Lexa's chest in appreciation.

"Of course my beautiful omega. I love you so much and I will make sure you have everything you could ever want." Lexa hugged Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered back appreciatively.

"Was there anything you wanted Hun?" Octavia asked Raven as she began rifling through the clothing looking for something her omega might like.

Raven had become completely uninterested in the clothing as she had spotted a tech vendor. "No I'm good here , I don't need anymore clothes." Raven answered distracted.

"Somebody is focused on something? Whatcha looking at?" Octavia noticed.

"Yeah, tech vendor over there, can we go?" Raven could already see the parts she wanted, and she knew what she was going to make too.

"Hehe , Lexa , Clarke , are you guys ready to head on to the next vendor?" Octavia urged.

"You have everything you want?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"Mhmm!" Clarke nodded.

"Yup we are ready." Lexa nodded as she paid the vendor.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Raven pulled at her leash impatient to get her hands on the tech.

"Haha fine!" Octavia began running with Raven to allow the eager omega to run ahead.

"What the hell got into those two haha?" Lexa questioned as she and Clarke followed their friends slowly.

"Oh Raven certainly wants to get her hands on that tech." Clarke explained holding close to her alpha.

"You ok babe?" Lexa ran a calming hand over Clarke's back.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry, just it's kinda hard to get accustomed to being out as an omega in heat." Clarke answered sniffing at Lexa's coat.

"it will be ok my girl. Just relax and breathe in my scent." Lexa instructed stopping Clarke and taking her in a large protective hug.

"mhmm alpha! You smell so good!" Clarke hummed into Lexa's embrace as they stopped there for a good couple minutes while Clarke calmed down.

"So what is it that you are thinking about building?" Octavia asked Raven as the omega immediately began tinkering with the new tech in front of the vendor.

"hmm!" Raven's face grew with determination.

"hehe what is it Raven?" Octavia pressed as Raven finished with the first piece and turned to the second.

"Baby monitor!" Raven smiled putting the finishing touches on it.

"Aww!" Octavia cooed pulling her money out and paying the vendor.

"Thanks !" Raven rubbed against her alpha appreciatively.

"Of course my girl, anything for you and the pups." Octavia assured kissing the top of Raven's head.

"are Clarke and Lexa ok?" Raven asked noticing that they stood alone hugging each other in the middle of the market.

"Clarke? Lexa?" Octavia called grabbing the baby monitor and putting it in her pack.

"hehe we are being called." Clarke noted relaxing.

"yes we are. How are you feeling Clarke?" Lexa checked in.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks My Heda." Clarke replied as The other pair of girls headed back over to them.

"it's hard being out in heat isn't it?" Raven smiled.

Clarke nodded , her face still pressed into Lexa's coat.

"Lexa, get her a couple soft blankets , and some fluffy pillows." Raven ordered confidently.

"You are a brave omega ordering around the Heda." Lexa raised a changing eyebrow.

"she needs to nest, it will help her feel calm in heat , especially when you are off and out on head business." Raven explained.

"y.. you are right." Lexa realized.

"I am an omega…" Raven reasoned.

"Good point." Lexa smiled.

"What's a nest?" Clarke tilted her head confused.

"I can show you later." Raven answered excited. "By the way I'm starting to crave one pretty bad." Raven turned to Octavia.

"Actually we have a lot of nesting supplies in the tower. It's meant to just me things to help make the hada comfortable, but it would make perfect nest supplies. And some of it is wanted some isn't." Lexa answered.

"We are all good to go back up then Octavia noted holding Raven close.

"Good! Clarke anything else you need?" Lexa questioned.

"Nope I'm good!" Clarke answered nodding as they all headed back up to their rooms in the tower.

End of Chapter 17

From: andyskits (  u/9299056/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251402194

cool great thanks

From Jessica: Glad you are enjoying!

LauratheChef chapter 16 . 7h ago

philly kink scene...never heard of it. I am from Australia so any references to these sort of things occurring in other countries I am clueless about. I don't even know where to find my own countries kink scenes...except to find some of the things for bdsm etc at an adult sex shop.

I enjoyed this chapter, it is always enjoyable to see the more softer side of the characters...

From Jessica: Haha yeah , I got into it before I dropped out of uni. Oh dope , how's Australia? Umm , I suggest Fetlife? Its kinky facebook, I was on it for a while , but I kept getting messages from guys even though my profile said lesbian *yuck* So I deleted it because I was done with creeps sending me messages. But if you are just looking for your local kink scene it is a really useful tool. And I found it to be safe. Idk , just a recommendation if you are looking for that in your area.

Yeah I have been exploring more sensual sides to sex in a lot of my stories as of late , and I really like the softer stuff, the hard stuff is really fun too. Just a nice change of pace , especially because my 'job' when I am writing them is so different , it goes from trying to make it as steamy as possible to as sweet and sensual as possible , and I like getting that variation in my repertoire.

From: imaoncer4life ( u/4986314/ )  
Reply URL: . ?rwid=251480403

Yay Babies:) I've been waiting for this :) hopefully Clarke won't be too far behind raven and have pups too :)

From Jessica: they won't be , not finished with ch17 yet when I'm writing this response, but they will be talking about it soon , and it won't take long after that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Clarke and Lexa rushed up to their quarters as quickly as possible, both able to feel each other's need to mate, to tear each other's clothes off and then ravage one another.

"Grrr Lexaa! Open the door already!" Clarke whined holding tight to Lexa, rubbing up against Lexa from behind, needing to feel Lexa inside of her already.

"mhmm my omega need me?" Lexa teased opening and unlocking the door to their room.

"Lexa! Yes! Please! My heat hurts! " Clarke whimpered in pain as Lexa forced her up against the door dominantly, pressing her growing member against Clarke.

"Do you want me to fill you with my knot? To cum Inside of you , fill you up, make round with our pups?" Lexa rutted against Clarke as her head snapped up to meet the alpha's eyes.

"Huh?"

"What?" Lexa suddenly stopped.

"Round with pups?" Clarke asked excitement and bewilderment in her eyes.

"Babies Clarke."

"We can?" Clarke filled with excitement and surprise.

"Yeah of course we can!" Lexa was shocked at Clarke's surprise.

"But we are both girls?"

"You are an omega and I am an alpha, you are in heat and I am in a rut , our chances of conception are extremely high. It's the whole point to heats and ruts." Lexa explained like it was obvious. "Clarke what did you think my dick was for ? Exclusively for pleasure?"

"I uugh , I wasn't thinking about it." Clarke admitted

"Well yeah , it is for procreation." Lexa explained.

"So I could be … already?" Clarke smiled rubbing her belly.

"If I have any luck!" Lexa smiled kissing at Clarke's neck.

Clarke began whimpering needily as the thought that Lexa could give her babies. Clarke didn't know why but it drove her mad with lust and craving for her alpha to Knot deep inside of her. "P-please!" Clarke began shaking in need. "Lexa! I-i need you!" Clarke whimpered.

"Oh does my omega like the idea of me making her swell with pups?" Lexa teased running a hand over Clarke's belly.

"Please! Lexa! I want your children! Please!" Clarke cried clutching desperately at Lexa's clothing in an attempt to keep upright.

"Of course my beautiful Omega. I am going to pick you up!" Lexa grabbed Clarke and bridal carried her as she headed towards their bed. "And I'm going to take you to our bed , where I will rip off your clothes, taste you, mate you , and fill you with our beautiful little soon to be pupps." Lexa finished as she plopped Clarke down on the bed.

"Please!" Clarke whimpered, her fluids all but soaking her crotch.

"Mhmm yes my girl!" Lexa ripped off her own clothes and then Clarke's.

Lexa then crawled up from the foot of the bed, hunting her omega, reading to take and ravage Clarke, but only after forcing Clarke to be consumed by her need for Lexa's member and knot.

"Lexa! Please! " Clarke whined feeling the cold air brush against her soaked thighs and slit.

"Grrrr spread your thighs! " Lexa growled slithering up the bed approaching Clarke's knees pressed together in Clarke's modesty.

"W- what? " Clarke stammered as she felt Lexa's hands snake around the inside of her thighs and before she knew it her thighs were thrust forcefully apart revealing her drenched pink lips.

"Grrr! I said spread your thighs Clarke! " Lexa smiled as her gaze was drawn in by Clarke's perfect alluring, glistening folds.

"L…. Lexa? " Clarke noticed a distinct switch in Lexa's demeanor.

"Mhmm I just love the scent of an omega dripping with heat. " Lexa slid two fingers up the inside of Clarke's right thigh all the way up through the center of Clarke's slit, parting the omega's folds ever so slightly as Clarke began to writhe in need into Lexa's fingertips. As Lexa noticed that Clarke was desperately trying to get more without permission she looked up ever so slightly as she raised an eyebrow ; as if to say, do you really wanna try that.

Clarke just whimpered and whined as she gripped tighter at the sheets trying her best to be a good omega and stay in place. "Ffff Lexa! "

"Mhmm yess babe… you are just a mess of your own slick aren't you? " Lexa raised her fingers from Clarke's folds, taking them in her mouth , sucking Clarke's cream off of her fingers as she moaned playfully at Clarke's sweet taste.

Clarke bit down on her lower lip holding back a howl of craving her alpha as every nerve in her body cried out for Lexa's sweet caress. "L-l-l Lexa!' Clarke howled out finally.

"Oh yes girl I'm here, and I will make all of your pain go away " Lexa promised, as she pressed her lips to the inside of Clarke's thigh. Kissing, licking, sucking and nipping her way centimeters at a time towards the origin of the savours sweet fo Clarke's slick that quickly filled Lexa's mouth and then saturated her mind with thoughts of how heavenly Clarke would feel with her knot buried deeply inside of the omega. "You taste too good my girl. " Lexa added as she pressed her lips to Clarke's aching clit, swiftly taking it in her mouth causing Clarke to immediately begin bucking into Lexa.

"Fuck Lexa! Oh god! That's it! Please! More! Please! " Clarke pleaded her eyes rolling back in relief as she could already feel herself approach in the precipice of a mind shattering climax.

Lexa moaned into Clarke pushing her tongue deep in between Clarke's folds hearing beautiful sonorous screams and howls of relief from the climax stricken omega writhing in reaction to her ministrations. Clarke simply couldn't withstand another instant without verging off into a rapturous climax in response to the sensations of Lexa expertly and calculatedly massaging every nanometer of Clarke's desperate folds. Lexa's warm tongue, probing her, her hot sensuous breath enveloping her nether regions, the slightest intermittent nibble of her gentle but firm teeth drove Clarke far from a state of logical consciousness as she exploded with a delicious warmth that filled her veins.

Even though Clarke was being pushed further and further into a never ending stream of transcendent climaxes Lexa showed no mercy, no hesitation, in fact the symphony of gasps, moans, cries and howls that Clarke gave for Lexa's each and every touch only cheered Lexa on encouraging her more and more as her mouth became coated more and more thoroughly in the sweet cream of Clarke's wanton need.

Lexa deeply enjoyed everything about burying her face deep inside of her omega and making her cry out as Clarke did ever so easily for her, but every second that Clarke's scent and most potent pheromones soaked further and further into her it made her pounding pulsating erection ache all the more to be buried deep inside of Clarke. Lexa felt as if she was already about to pop her knot without even so much as slipping an inch inside her oh so ready and painfully willing omega.

Clarke was unaware of exactly when Lexa raised her sentious cavern of erotic expertise from in between her drenched and glistening legs Or when her pleas for more had become such a tumultuous mess, but somehow Lexa suddenly appeared directly on top of her, teasing the insides of her thighs by brushing the tip of her member spilling over with excited precum and now needing softly at her scent gland with her tongue, massaging it perfectly, releasing just the perfect amount so to set Clarke's body alight in an orgasmic haze of pleasure and the pain of her aching need.

Clarke had become contorted, a thorough mess of her need, head cocked to one side revealing her neck and scent gland to the alpha tentatively pleasuring it, her back arched as hard as was physically possible for her body, every single muscle in her back clenched, her arms gripping to the headboard, holding on for dear life as each and every of Lexa's touches lit a fire under her skin, and her legs had become locked tightly around Lexa's waist, pulling her in as tight as she could.

"Mhmm are you ready? " Lexa asked sensually already knowing the answer in between licks and kisses at Clarke's scent gland.

Clarke broke her whimpers to howl out in consent.

"That's it my girl" Lexa's hands slipped up Clarke's silhouette from her thighs, to her hips, pulling Clarke forward onto her raging arousal. Lexa slipped inside of Clarke slowly feeling the omega's heightened temperature from her heat, and enjoying the heated haven of indescribable pleasure that was only for her. "And you are MINE! " Lexa stressed the last word as she trusted slightly inside of Clarke.

"Y-yes! A-all yours Lexa! " Clarke howled without missing a beat.

"That's it. That's my sweet omega. " Lexa slipped slightly in and out of Clarke as a reward.

"Fuck Lexa! Please more! " Clarke cried out bucking hard into Lexa's cock incapable of holding herself back as she began howling in rapturious relief.

"Mhmm are you ready to be filled round with my pups?" Lexa's words struck on a primal level for Clarke, they drove her mad with new level of need she was unaware her body was even capable of as her cravings pumped impossibly somehow even more visceral and unrelenting than before as her ache grew to encompass every corner of her ripe body.

"P-p UUUHHAAA! " Clarke broke down into a scream her thoughts of need for Lexa's knot and to grow round with their babies filled her mind too much to for her to retain any capacity for words.

Lexa moved her head to whisper into Clarke's ear, her heated sensual breath and sultry deepened voice screaming sex as she spoke with a slow careful taunting deliberation. "That's it girl, now you are gonna cum for me again and again and again for me till you are sore, and then you will still happily endure more and I fill you full."

Clarke wanted to reply, she tried desperately, but she couldn't form words before this most recent round of rousing sensuous taunts and she had even less ability to now.

"Good girl" Lexa praised, her hot breath hitting Clarke's ear like a wall of undeniable , haunting, sensuousness. Lexa then took Clarke's earlobe in her mouth as she began licking and biting slowly and softly swirling her tongue behind Clarke's ear as Clarke began screaming and howling for more. Lexa quickly obliged the desperate omega's howls by speeding up her hips, plunging in and out perfectly, hitting the exact spot that made thinking anything other than of the pleasure she experienced impossible as her eyes rolled back in her head and an innumerable saga of overwhelming torencial climaxes consumed all of Clarke, as the waves of incomprehensible pleasure washed over her body again and again and again, relentless, unwavering , unyielding pushing her farther and farther than she had ever been pushed before to the point that momentarily Clarke ceased to exist she was just the mindless puddle of orgasms that Lexa made her.

Clarke was brought back to life from an indeterminable amount of time spent mindless cumming again and again by the sensation of being completely filled by Lexa climaxing inside of her, spraying herself inside of Clarke and pressing her member deep inside Clarke as her knot began to form.

Clarke began gasping for air as her lungs burned for oxygen and her throat was hoarse from screams of pleasure. "F-f- Fuck…. Y… your k-knot! " Clarke's eyes relaxed and rolled back into her head in relief.

"Mhmm yes babe? " Lexa hummed thoroughly satisfied by fucking her omega senseless as she kisses and nuzzled Clarke's neck enjoying the feeling of Clarke's hot wetness enclosed around her and her once aching knot now thoroughly soothed.

Clarke tried to lift her head from her pillow but it immediately collapsed back into the pillow. "S-so g-good… Fuck… "

"That's it babe rest. You must be sore. " as Lexa mentioned it Clarke began to feel how tired her core was from tensing so many times. It was a painfully pleasant ache, one of satisfaction, a lingering remnant reminding her of the intensity of the pleasure her alpha delivered onto her.

"Mhmmm good" Clarke moaned.

"That's it babe. Sleep. I love you." Lexa cooed still nuzzling Clarke's neck, enjoying the sweet scent of satiated omega.

"Thanks… love you tooo" Clarke replied drifting to sleep.

End of chapter 18

From: Jerkasauras13 ( u/9386187/ )

Awesome terrific story , love where you're heading with this . Keep up the good work ! How was NYC?

From Jessica : NYC was actually amazing! Lol I was writing this chapter as I got your review!

I have been writers blocked but I drove from Florida to Atlanta last night and this idea just got in my mind, and I hope this chapter ended up as hot as I intended. Haha! I'm really glad you like it. Also just a heads up I do know where the story is headed and I have an end in mind kinda. Or like an end goal? Idk I have a hard time with finding a place to stop lol I half expect to one day end up with a fic that goes from a couple meeting to having their kids graduate college lol, just cause I can't think of anywhere else to end it. Idk haha

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251913244

sweet ch, looking forward to more...

From Jessica: Hope you like this one!

 **emily on** **Clarke's first heat** **2 days ago**

Update

From Jessica: Done , and done! Also Im holding onto another ch for tomorrow.

And like lol no need to be so demanding haha I just got kicked outta my house … I am posting as much as i can . It probably wont be as much any more cause I am now resident at mental health place , so limited access to internet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Morning babe" Lexa sniffed at Clarke's neck.

"Mhmm geez you were right… I am sore. " Clarke sighed feeling the normal ache of her heat replaced with a dull soreness.

"Grr. Good… you… smell… different. Sweeter… satisfied. "Lexa sniffed avidly appreciating the change in Clarke's scent as her nose slowly pressed harder and harder against Clarke's scent gland.

"Hehe is it that good?" Clarke smiled embarrassed but flattered.

"Mhmm yesss" Lexa licked softly at the scent gland. "Mhmm perfect… "

"Fuck! Illian! We got too horny and we never checked back up on him! " Clarke shot up in the bed running to throw on her new clothes.

"Shit! You are right! " Lexa groaned.

"Get your clothes on! We need to check up on him! " Clarke ordered throwing a shirt and a pair of pants at Lexa.

"Geez such a pushy omega! " Lexa joked dawning her clothes.

"Come onn! " Clarke urged.

"O! You are the one that said he would be fine right? Why are you so worried about him? " Bellamy questioned as his nose twitched impatiently standing guard over the still drugged up omega.

"Shhh Bell! He is sleeping… he needs his rest. He will have a hard life ahead of him

.. They all will. " Octavia whispered placing a chilled washcloth to Illian's forehead trying to calm his fever.

"Grr whatever. " Bellamy almost stomped angrily.

"Geez bell! What got into you! " Octavia questioned still looking after the omega.

Bellamy growled her mussels tensing frustrated his nose twitching. "Nothing! " Bellamy snapped gripping tighter to his rifle.

"Dont pull that shit with me Bell! Tell me what is wrong! " Octavia insisted.

"Grrr! I'm… just… angry" Bellamy growled looking to see his sister.

"Fuck Bellamy! What happened to your eyes?" Octavia ghasped.

"What happened to them!? " Bellamy let his gun go slack on its strap hanging around his neck as he clawed at his face furious with everything.

"Your pupils are the size of needles! "

"Grr! What the hell is going on!" Bellamy growled his face and head twitching as he began pacing in the room growling louder and louder.

"Who's the pissed alpha? " Lexa asked swinging the door open with Clarke behind her.

"Uugh Lexa, you are the only alpha….. Oh Fuck… " Octavia realized as she began giggling.

"Grrr! Why are you laughing! " Bellamy snarled at Octavia as Lexa approached him. "Aww poor alpha presenting so late…. " Lexa smiled patting Bellamy on the head.

Bellamy roared at Lexa! "I am no weak child! Don't treat me like one! I am the champion of the thirteenth clan and I deserve some respect! " Bellamy roared again at Lexa as she gave off her night blood scent.

"Calm down baby alpha! I am your heda and I shall treat you however I see fit! Now sit down petulant child! " Lexa ordered smiling as Bellamy couldn't help but obey.

Bellamy growled from the ground where he now sat against his will.

"Bellamy! " Clarke glared at him. "Why did you lie to me! You said you were a beta!" Clarke pouted irritated at Bellamy's lie.

"Oh Clarke he didn't know." Lexa soothed Clarke

"H… how could he not know, he reeks of alpha… " Clarke squinted at the sour odor of un bonded alpha rut.

"This is his first rut. He is just now presenting. Really late, but just now presenting all the same. He had no way of knowing till today. " Lexa explained as Octavia ran to her brother's side.

"You ok bell? "Octavia asked holding her brother on the floor.

"Grrr! It hurts! " Bellamy half growled half whined .

"Aww bell. I know. Ruts are terrible before you have an omega to knot. Do you remember how I started howling under the floorboards when I turned 15? " Octavia asked.

"Yeah. You sounds like you were in so much pain… "

"Hehe welcome to my world. " Octavia giggeled.

"Wait, so what made him present now? " Clarke questioned the room.

"It was probably Illian. His scent is crying out for an alpha to protect them through what they will have to go through soon. " Octavia explained.

"They? Go through? " Clarke questioned.

"Did I miss the party? " Abby asked walking in seeing Octavia and Bellamy on the floor and Lexa and Clarke standing above them as she looked up from her medical tablet holding Illian's blood test results.

"Its him? He is what smells so good? " Bellamy asked standing up.

"Sooo do you guys wanna know the test results or should I come back another time? " Abby smiled awkwardly as everyone stared at her.

"Mom! Will he be ok! " Clarke asked urgently.

"Haha yes. He will. But… he will have his hands full. " Abby answered watching Bellamy rush to Illian's bed sniffing and licking at Illian's neck.

"Mhmm… how long was I out? "Illian asked groggily before moaning in pleasure. "Oh Fuck are they ok?! " Illian shot up to sitting in the bed as he turned to Abby who had already pulled out some medical instruments to take Illian's vitals.

"Perfectly healthy. Let me guess, eight weeks? " Abby asked.

"Yeah. My heat just came back the day before my alpha… Wait! He died.. I could feel it! Why am I still alive… I… I miss him. But I… I can breathe. I'm… ok? " Illian asked.

"Your body kept itself alive despite the loss of your alpha because you are pregnant." Abbey explained.

"He is pregnant?!" Clarke yelled shocked!

"Babe… male alphas and omegas can procreate too. " Lexa giggled to herself holding Clarke trying to calm her.

"B.. B… but? " Clarke sighed confused.

"I can explain later babe. Haha" Lexa smiled.

"O… ok" Clarke sighed again.

"Hey there tall dark and friskey! " Illian jumped as Bellamy began nipping at his neck.

"Smell so good.. " Bellamy growled wrapping his arms around the omega.

"Mhmm this is the way to wake up….. " Illian hummed revealing his neck..

"Get off of him! Jesus you are gonna be even more of a slut now that you're an alpha aren't you? " Octavia sighed pulling her brother off of the mourning omega.

"Aww Octavia! Now why'd you do that? " Illian chuckled.

"You want an alpha I'm their first rut all over you? " Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"I definitely didn't dislike it… " Illian winked at Bellamy as he fought Octavia's hold keeping him back.

"Grrr let me go O! he smells so good. " Bellamy fought harder.

"Hey! How about I finish my examination and then you all can come back? " Abby asked loudly signifying that it was time for everyone to leave.

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Octavia grumbled dragging her brother out of the room.

"We will talk later Illian. Rest for now. " Lexa instructed.

"Wheres raven? " Clarke questioned as she and Lexa followed Octavia and her brother.

"Sleeping. She has been a little more tired than usual since she got perg-! " Octavia gasped as she let it slip.

"I… I'm gonna be an uncle?! " Bellamy questioned immediately scrambling to his feet excitedly.

"Congrats O, thats great. " Lexa smiled.

"Octavia! Congratulations!" Clarke jumped to hug her friend.

"Haha cats outta the bag I guess. But you fuckers better act surprised when Raven tells you! Or else she will kill me! " Octavia yelled to a symphony of got its and nods. "Good. " Octavia snapped frustrated with herself for giving tell of the secret.

"Go, take care of your omega. She will need you now more than ever. " Lexa shooed Octavia off as she and Clarke headed back off to their room for a lesson in omega biology 101.

"Ooooo! " Bellamy whined. "He smelled soooooo good! "

"Yeah yeah yeah, poor alpha in a rut. " Octavia dismissed still dragging her brother by the collar of his shirt.

"It hurts! Please…. I need him!" Bellamy continued as he let out the howl of an alpha who has lost their omega.

"Jesus… what the hell is wrong with you!? It's not like you two are bonded! " Octavia groaned.

"I neeeeeed him! " Bellamy whined on again.

"I'm taking you to see Nyko! You need suppressants! It will help with your rut! " Octavia explained.

"Grrr! "

"Growl all you want. It doesn't mean I will give in and let you bond with an omega before you understand what bonding means! " Octavia countered tired of Bellamy's whines, whimpers, and howls.

"So how are you feeling? Illian? " Abby asked looking him over.

"Uugh.. Woozy, mhmm who was that alpha? He smelled so good…. " Illian hummed holding his head still coming out from under the effects of the drugs that had been keeping him under.

"Haha, that was Bellamy. He was just presenting for the first time now right there, and your body is craving a new mate. " Abby explained injecting Illian with a stimulant to help him wake up.

"Mhmm thanks much better. " Illian smiled, his head clearing up.

"Yup, that will help. And… your pups seem healthy. I performed an ultrasound, they are twins, and both fully healthy. " Abby smiled.

"Mhmm" Illian crawled around the bed sniffing out the delicious scent of unmated alpha rut. "Grrr… need alpha… " Illian half growled half whimpered.

"SH! " Abby snapped to get Lillian's attention.

"Mmmph… he smelled so good… " Illian whimpered looking to Abby.

"Yes yes. Now your body will enter a false heat. It is rare but when an omega early enough on in a pregnancy has their alpha die they enter an extra strong heat to attract another alpha to take care of them and the pups. Understand? " Abby checked in because Illian seemed distracted.

Illian did happen to be distracted by the oncoming signs of a heat, his temperature rose, he became even more overwhelmed with need for Bellamy and he could already feel slick beginning to drip out of him. "Fuck…. This heat is gonna be terrible isn't it?" Illian asked realizing it himself.

"Umm yess. All of the research I have read on the subject seems to point towards that…. I would actually advise finding Bellamy… he seemed interested enough, and you should still be lucid enough to talk about consent for another twenty or so hours… " Abbey explained.

"Mhmm thanks! " Illian took the suggestion as an open invitation to search out the delicious scent of Alpha that lingered in the air as he sprinted out in search of Bellamy.

"I.. I didn't mean go now! " Abby called too late.

End of chapter 19

Authors note! : Hey So who would be ok with a chapter or two focusing on Bellamy and Illian? And how graphic is ok lol ? It's been awhile since I wrote about male on male lol . Is there any interest in a chapter or two of them bonding or would it be best for that to happen in the background?

 **Zero Candy** **on** **Clarke's first heat**

This is good glad your back

From Jessica: Hey totally me too ! Sorry it's been a while , in residential treatment , kinda like a halfway house .

 **rick on** **Clarke's first heat 1** **day ago**

 **So good the twist and turn in this story are a great combo and great chapter it get turn up it heat excellent job. Hopefully thing in real life get better for you**

 **From Jessica: Yeah I'm working on stuff irl , and glad you liked it ! haha idk what happened , just the intensity went up in that chap lol**

 **joe on** **Clarke's first heat 1** **day ago**

 **I'm sorry to hear that and hope thing get better for u and thank you**

 **From Jessica: It's ok , and thanks for your well wishes !**

 **From: imaoncer4life (** **u/4986314/** **)**

 **Reply URL:** **. ?rwid=252820282**

 **I was in New York last week! I can't wait till the next chapter! Hopefully there will be some baby news in the next chapter :)**

 **From Jessica: Haha ! More than you might think ! and nyuc is dope right ? and next chap will probably be a while , i'm in residential treatment now , so limited access and free time .**

From: LauratheChef (  u/5253788/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252841422

I hope you are able to get better soon. i definitely enjoyed this chapter. and look forward to reading more. fingers crossed for little clexa babies :)

From Jessica: Im working on it lol , and thanks ! Glad you enjoyed! It will come soon enough!

From: Sophia Fox 17 (  u/7207914/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252850400

So far so good...keep going

From Jessica: Glad you enjoy I'm going as fast as i can lol !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lexa and Clarke returned to their room to give Abby space as she examined Illian further and assisted him with what his near future would consist of. "Are you ok Lexa? " Clarke asked tentatively as her alpha sat down on the couch by her fireplace.

"I.. Yeah. I'm ok. Just. A little confused. " Lexa sighed relaxing softly into the couch. "What is it? " Clarke sat down in Lexa's lap, situating herself perfectly on top of Lexa, and then leaning against her lover's chest, resting a hand over her heart and pressing the side of her face to Lexa submissive and craving all the contact she could have with the woman she had fallen so far for.

"Doesn't it seem so weird?" Lexa asked.

"What is it? " Clarke asked legitimately missing how odd it it was that Illian had already begun to move on.

"He lost his alpha. His lover. I… I introduced them to each other five years ago! I was there, I watched them fall in love. And now… I had to kill his alpha. And he just gets over it immediately? Forgets about him. Its like I took his death harder than his omega!" Lexa almost began to get angry as she spoke.

"Lexa. " Clarke lifted her head to look at her alpha. "First I don't think it's that simple. " Clarke sighed taking a moment think about how to explain it best. "Do you remember the day you found me, in the cave alone and in the pain of my first heat?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. I thought I had lost you in trying to save my people. " Lexa admitted full of guilt. "I.. I honestly wasn't certain you wouldn't shoot me that night like you had the others who had attempted to pull you out of your encampment there. " Lexa's voice began trembling slightly as she spoke. "I… I honestly don't know that I wouldn't have if my heat hadn't started. " Clarke paused again feeling guilty for admitting it. "But… when your scent hit me.. The anger I held against you melted. Lexa. I hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep uninterrupted by the nightmares of what I had done. And all that fear and self loathing melted. Your scent overwrite it. And it's not that those emotions were gone forever. I ended up working through them myself later, and understanding that I would have done the same thing, and that I did what I had to and nothing else. So I kinda understand. I'm sure that he will eventually end up dealing with the emotions of losing his lover eventually. But when around an alpha like that. I'm not surprised that his body left that loss, those emotions on the backburner for now. " Clarke explained.

"Oh God….. That actually makes makes sense" Lexa gasped realizing that it was more than less likely just Illian's body's way of ensuring his survival and procreation. "Yeah. But I have no doubt it will hit him soon. " Clarke added.

"Clarke… I know that we just left but can we go back to him. I'm worried that now without Bellamy and his scent to distracted illian that the really of losing his lover might hit him like a ton of bricks. " Lexa requested. "I'm worried he won't be ok. "

"Of course Lexa. Let's go make sure he is ok. " Clarke smiled getting up and grabbing her alpha's hand, pulling Lexa off the couch.

"Thank you baby." Lexa smiled kissing the omega before they headed off.

"But Ooooo! " Bellamy cried petulant and impatient.

"No! Not till you understand what all this means! I know that you paid it no attention when you thought yourself a beta, but that isn't the case any more." Octavia scolded still dragging her brother.

"Uugh. Whatever! Grr… want him… " Bellamy groaned and growled as Octavia pulled him into a meeting hall. "What are we doing here? "

"We are gonna have the talk, mom is gone, and she actually taught me about alphas and omegas because I was never registered on the arc, no implant like the rest of you. So she had to teach me how to deal with this stuff when I turned 13 incase I ended up being an alpha or omega. And lucky she did, or else we would have been caught when i was 15 and I started howling in pain with my first rut. " Octavia explained grabbing a chair for Bellamy and one for herself.

"Fine! " Bellamy huffed.

"Better! Now what do you know about alphas and omegas?" Octavia sighed.

"I dunno, when they lose their implants they feel like they are gonna get sick and then spend a week super horny? " Bellamy shrugged.

"That would be a heat / rut. And it's more than just getting horny. Your fertility also rises significantly. Did you know you could get Illian pregnant? " Octavia sighed.

"Well I don't think that's true. " Bellamy smiled with a shit eating grin.

"Well it is! "Octavia snapped irritated.

"That would be really interesting considering he is already pregnant. " Bellamy laughed.

"Uugh! Fine. You can't get him pregnant now, but if you bond with him now , you will almost certainly end up fucking him after his pregnancy is over and then he would actually end up pregnant with your pup! " Octavia countered.

"I… mhmm his next pupps could be mine? " Bellamy swooned at the idea, crossing his legs and blushing as he contemplated what it would feel like to seed the sexy omega.

"Jesus Christ. Fuck Bellamy focus! " Octavia sighed seeing him obviously trying to hide his excitement.

"You are bonded! You actually get to bury yourself in an omega regularly! " Bellamy growled Jealous and irritated that his sister would give him shit during his first rut.

"Yes I am! And even though I was around Raven during her first heat I never touched her without her permission like you did in there! What you did isn't acceptable! " Octavia argued frustrated.

"What's the problem he said he liked it, he even complained when you pulled me off of him! " Bellamy yelled irritated at the insinuation that he didn't care about consent.

"That doesn't matter! Raven begged me! She actually tried to take my pants off of me! And instead of nipping at her neck like I was testing where I wanted to mark her I taught her to defend herself! Defend herself from alphas who would care more about tasting first asking permission later. " Octavia knew she was being harsh especially since she knew it was his first rut and the time he would be the most likely to slip up, but she didn't want to let him think it was ok. She never wanted him making that mistake again.

"I… geez. Tell me what you really think why don't you O? It's not like I started stripping him without his permission. I get it, I should have asked first. But I got caught off guard and I made a mistake. " Bellamy sighed hurt.

"Its ok." Octavia gave her brother an understanding hug. "I was a little harsh. But I wanted you to understand. And its important to know that omega's aren't capable of consenting while in a heat. The pain is too much and it's too big a decision to make when they aren't in a stable state of mind. Ruts traditionally aren't as bad as heats either, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you will be in the most cognizant state of mind while in one. Ok? " Octavia explained.

"Got it." Bellamy nodded, the wind thoroughly knocked from his sails.

"Are you ok? " Octavia asked realizing how downtrodden her brother had become.

"I.. Uugh." Bellamy tried to hide his disappointment with realizing he probably wouldn't be able to mate with Illian before his heat set in.

"Fuck.. You really like him? This isn't just that he smelled good. " Octavia sighed.

"I.. I don't know how that would be possible! I… all I've ever done is smell him. " Bellamy admitted frustrated with himself. "Fucking Chris he is your intended mate. " Octavia sighed. "Come on, let's get you to him before his heat sets in and he can't consent. "

"I… what?" Bellamy jumped out of his chair. "His heat hasn't actually started yet!? He can still consent!? "

"Yeah. You thought his heat had already started? " Octavia asked incredulous.

"Yeah, he smelled sooo good." Bellamy cooed.

"Dear God, I forgot your new to this. Let's go. " Octavia smiled and headed out with her brother who had already began sprinting back to be with Illian.

"Abby?" Lexa questioned cracking the door to the med bay after receiving no answer to her knock.

"Mom? Illian? " Clarke echoed.

"Coming! " A rushed and distressed voice yelled almost out of breath.

"Abby?" Lexa's face scrunched suddenly. "Oh dear god. "

"What is it Lexa? " Clarke questioned holding to her alpha's arm as they entered the med bay to see Abby, disheveled as she stood up from her desk and shifted her leg violently.

"I.. Uugh what do you need my heda?" Abby asked clearly frustrated and in a hurry.

"Hi Kane." Lexa sighed.

"Told you. " A voice noted snuggly from under the desk.

Abby's jaw dropped shocked at how easily Lexa found out as Kane stood up from behind the desk.

"Oh fuck…." Clarke gasped having come far too close to walking in on her mother about to be knotted for comfort. "Love you Lexa. I'm gonna go look for Illian. " Clarke sighed walking off.

"Sorry Clarke. " Abby attempted to apologize for not having locked the doors. Lexa immediately gave them both a look as if to say and what about me!? In turn Kane shrugged earning an exasperated sigh from the commander.

"Love you mom. Talk to you…. Some time this century when I can look you in the eyes again. " Clarke joked heading off.

"So… umm what was it that you needed my heda? " Kane attempted respectfully.

"First off? For the love of god no knotting in the the med bay. I get it there are no patients due to the peace time, but still . " Lexa glared semi serious.

"Yes my heda. " Kane and Abby replied.

"Thank you. If you need a room just talk to one of the guards. They will show you to the quarters for the skykru commander. " Lexa offered.

"Wait that's a thing? " Kane asked eagerly.

"Of course it is! All the clan leaders have quarters in the tower incase we have meetings between the clans that go on for more than a day. "

Abby and Kane both looked to each other eagerly before all but sprinting away for the room. "Thanks My heda" Abby thanked heading out.

"You are a lifesaver! " Kane called halfway out the door.

"Wait! Where is illian!?" Lexa questioned to the now empty room regretting allowing them to run off.

A man covered in the heavy pelts of attic animals approached the lone omega that seemingly everyone was now searching for, holding his daggers close to his hips ready to strike.

"Who's there? " Illian asked feeling the ominous presence.

The man licked his lips slowly readying himself for the kill, the white face paint obscuring almost all of his face but his blood red tongue and his dark eyes. "Your alpha failed his task. Mhmm and somehow you lived? Unacceptable. " He growled dark brandishing his blades ready to pounce.

Author's note!

I'm back! And I'm so happy to be writing again! Hope I didn't lose all my readers while I was away! More chapters soon! Regular upload schedule coming soon!

Alos what did anyone who read this think of the chapter ?!

I actually liked it alot myself haha , one thing that always bugged me about this fic is how easily clarke forgave Lexa . And this kinda explains that more now , only took 20 chapters lol


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A man covered in the heavy pelts of attic animals approached the lone omega that seemingly everyone was now searching for, holding his daggers close to his hips ready to strike.

"Who's there? " Illian asked feeling the ominous presence.

The man licked his lips slowly readying himself for the kill, the white face paint obscuring almost all of his face but his blood red tongue and his dark eyes. "Your alpha failed his task. Mhmm and somehow you lived? Unacceptable. " He growled dark brandishing his blades ready to pounce.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU NEAR MY OMEGA! " Bellamy yelled from down the hall, sprinting toward Illian and the azgeda assassin.

"Hmph, I don't know who the hell you are, but I watched this man's alpha die this morning. Although it would make much more sense as far as explaining why he is still alive, I have known them for long enough to know it was them that were bonded, not you two. " The assassin dismissed.

"Bellamy! " Illian hid behind the huffing alpha.

"Illian! Stay behind me! I will protect you! " Bellamy ordered confident and caring as he drew a sword with one hand and put the other behind him protectively around Illian, softly placing it on Illian's back.

"Mhmm alpha…" Illian cooed immediately grabbed to Bellamy, pressing his face to the tall alpha's back, nuzzling it softly.

"Cute. But it's my life or his now, same deal as it was for his real alpha, so get out of the way or die with him! " The assassin insisted as Bellamy could swear he recognized the voice.

"If you want to hurt him you will have to go through me! " Bellamy snarled, readying his blade.

"I know you might be the 13th clan champion, but the azgeda are far stronger than skaikru!"

"Pfft, try me. Give me an opportunity to prove my worth and ability to protect to thai sexy little one just before I ask him to mate with me! " Bellamy cracked a smug smile excited to show off.

"The answer is yes. " Illian smiled, grabbing Bellamy's ass playfully, before being significantly surprised and pleased by how sexy and firm it was. Illian's hand lingered a moment longer than even he expected, not wanting to let go, but also knowing playing grab ass wasn't the best idea during a fight to the death.

"Mhmm lat-" Bellamy intended to tell Illian they could resume it after, but he was interrupted by the assassin launching at him! "Fucker! " Bellamy yelled deflecting the first blade and narrowly avoiding the second.

"Bellamy! " Illian cried scared. Cowering behind him.

"Don't worry baby, I got this. " Bellamy reassured.

Illian whimpered worried stepping back giving Bellamy room as he blocked two more strikes from the assassin.

"Fuck Bellamy I found you! " Octavia caught up with him finally.

"Not the time O! " Bellamy swung at the assassin, catching his shoulder slightly. "Protect illian! Keep him safe while I focus on this guy! " Bellamy requested.

"Do you need help? " Octavia asked grabbing Illian and pulling him behind her.

"No. I got him! " Bellamy assured, narrowly missing the assassin just before the he caught bellamy's arm.

"Focus on me! Or don't, I don't care, I will kill you either way" The assassin reminded quickly attacking again as Bellamy attempted to deflect the strike but it still landed on his lower leg, cutting into him.

Bellamy groaned In pain., immediately bringing his sword back up, slicing the assassin across the chest and against the side of his face, deep, but not enough to take him down immediately.

"Grr! You won't do that again! " the azgeda yelled in pain, taking the hilt of his blade and popping Bellamy on the right side just above his eye before attempting to swing into Bellamy's left side with his second blade.

Bellamy reacted quickly, severing the other man's hand bust behind the wrist as the blade and his hand fell to the ground. "No one! Will! Ever! Hurt! My! OMEGA! " Bellamy screamed cutting into the assassin with every swing until the man dropped to the ground dead.

"Bellamy! " Illian ran to tackle the alpha.

"Hey il. " Bellamy turned to illian smiling and kisses him.

"Mhmmm Bel. " Illian cooed. "Are you ok? You are bleeding! "

"Here! " Octavia piped up reaching into her pack. "Raven made me promise to always keep a medpack incase I get hurt in a brawl of any sort. She loves me. And she wants me to take care of yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if this one instigates the same rule with you. Especially after seeing how you fight. " Octavia handed Illian the medpack.

"Thanks Octavia. And yes I will! " Illian ordered.

"Haha so does that mean you want to bond with me? " Bellamy smiled brighter than ever before.

"Well if you don't bleed out too much to form a knot. " Illian smiled devious as he wrapped up Bellamy's leg.

"Grr I will make you wish you didn't tease me like that! " Bellamy growled, pinning Illian to the floor, pushing his growing bulge against Illian as he began kissing at the omega's neck.

"I.. Ohhh… " illian felt his body inch closer to his heat, panting, slick slipping from him. "Bellamy…. I… " the heat suddenly and painfully as Bellamy bucked against him through their clothes. Illian's eyes went to pinns as the pain hit and it hit hard, Bellamy on top of him, his rut still not completely arrived. But his scent strong all the same, smothering Illian in a painful aching need to be filled, to feel Bellamy's cock spraying seed deep inside him. "Fuck! " Illian screamed in pain, clawing at Bellamy's back trying to rip off his clothes as he felt bellamy suddenly ripped off of him.

" Love you bro but I'm not watching that shit. My stuff downstairs freaks me out enough as is, i totally don't need to to see two males going at it. Even less so if one of em is my brother. " Octavia sighed pulling her brother off of Illian.

"Later baby? " Bellamy asked softly.

"As soon as possible. You just sent me into a full heat! " Illian growled.

"Bellamy!? Illian? Octavia!? " Clarke cried confused and worried as she and Lexa turned the corner seeing the body.

"Fuck what happened!" Lexa yelled worried.

"He tried to kill me. Said my alpha had failed… said I needed to die. I… what did he get himself into? " Illian questioned worried.

"It doesn't matter I will protect you no matter what. "Bellamy reassured hugging the omega.

"Mhmm bel… " Illian cooed, wrapping his arms around Bellamy.

"You two are cute. " Clarke smiled softly.

"I will take him and try to find out what happened. You three go, rest, spend time with your mate, and soon to be mate. " Lexa ordered.

"Yes my heda. "The three replied heading out.

"So?" Bellamy asked closing the door as Illian laid on Bellamy's bed.

"Mhmm? " Illian moaned sniffing at Bellamy's pillows, slipping off his pants slowly. "

"Are you sure? I.. Octavia said I was fine, that you weren't in heat when you said yes earlier. But.. I'm still worried. You have been through so much. I don't want this to be an impulse decision for you. "Bellamy turned to illian who was under the covers and unbenounced to Bellamy almost completely naked. "Really. I… I don't understand this and I'm not gonna pretend do. But I like you alot. Everything about you feels familiar and perfect… like we are meant for eachother." Bellamy approached the bed sensing how much stronger Illian's scent was now. "Mhmm you smell good…" Bellamy growled playfully as he caressed Illian's cheek.

"Yes." Illian smiled and kissed the palm of Bellamy's hand. "Bellamy. I feel the same way. And my heat isn't fully set in yet. I want you. I want you to bond with me . "

Bellamy bent down kissing Illian slowly, deeply, grabbing Illian's head and neck by his jaw and around the back of his neck, pulling him deeper.

Illian began panting into the kiss, his body stirring deeper, his heat pounding in his bones aching to be mated. "F… fuck… Bellamy… need… need you… " Illian whimpered into the kiss, grabbing at anything of Bellamy he could, needing more.

"Illian.. Take off your clothes! " Bellamy growled, his rut roaring to life as he suddenly became hard as a rock, the base of his cock feeling off, sensitive, tingling in a not entirely unpleasant ache.

Illian giggeled pulling the covers off of himself revealing, stiff and dripping with slick, ready and aching for the alpha. "A little ahead of you baby."

"Mhmm such a good little slut… mhmm perfect and ready! " Bellamy smiled devious as he slid a hand up the inside of Illian's thigh, feeling the warm slick almost to Illian's knee. Bellamy smiled deeper as his hand reaches under Illian and pressed against the omega's warm, wet soft opening, parting almost immediately to welcome any part of Bellamy. "Mhmm you want me so bad don't you? " Bellamy teased massaging the outer ring slowly with his middle finger occasionally involving a second, scissoring his digits parting the entrance to the man now writhing, howling in ache, calling to Bellamy's every cell. "Mhmm" Bellamy didn't allow his fingers to stop as his attention was redirected to the obviously pained and visibly pulsating cock overflowing with precum, calling to Bellamy, begging him to relieve the omega's pain, his omega's pain.

"Fuck bellamy! What are you doing! I need more! It hurts! " Illian howled out in pain.

"Ohh, but you smell so good, mhmm and you are sooo sexy like this!" Bellamy slipped his finger deeper inside Illian. "Writhing in my bed. At my mercy, to pleasure mhmm… " Bellamy removed his hand entirety, licking up the slick, moaning pleased. "Or not. "

"Fuuuuck…. " illian moaned wishing Bellamy would just fuck him already as the toned alpha licked him off of the fingers that had just been inside him, yielding so much pleasure. Illian couldn't help but grow lost in the strong jaw, opening to take the finger into her is mouth, his soft lips sucking the finger teasing, his tongue dancing along it in a lewd show of dominance.

"Mhmm you like? " Bellamy shoved the fingers back inside the whining omega suddenly, causing illian to arch in the bed crying out, lost in the hollow feeling, pounding in his ass, his body ready.

"Yes master! " Illian screamed as he thought he came suddenly, his cock pumping ribbons of his essence over his flat abs and pelvic area. Illian moaned writhing as aftershocks ran through him, shattering his grip on reality, feeling Bellamy continue to finger him deeper.

"Ohhh… such a beautiful achingly ripe omega, cumming for me and I never even touched your pounding hardness. " Bellamy taunted, lowering his head and beginning to clean up the omega's mess, slowly tracing Illian's abs with his tongue, tasting Jillian's essence and his flesh together.

"Oh god… Bel… " Illian painted attempting to gather himself.

"Mhmm don't think we are anywhere close to done. " Bellamy assures, lifting his mouth slightly to the head of Illian's need, breathing a hot taunting breath onto the tip where semen still leak from the omega, his whole body still feeling like he was cumming, stuck in the perfect agonizing climax for his new owner.

When Bellamy felt it was time to alleviate some of the tension once again mounting within his omega he lowered his mouth, taking Illian's head inside a luxurious mouth, ready to pleasure. Bellamy immediately dropped his head, taking Illian deep down his throat, Bellamy skillfully closed his throat down on the tip of Illian, causing illian to lose himself even more in the decadence of sensation, Bellamy's fingers finding just the right spot, hooking up and catching him, Bellamy throat the perfect warm asphyxiating encompassing release, calling to his body to climax once more, to bring his body to an even more disorienting release.

Illian was lost after his second release, the whole room had melted away, all he felt, all he knew was the pleasure of all tension leaving his body and the echoes of sensation from his cock deep in Bellamy's mouth.

"Il! Illian! " Bellamy screamed worried, on top of the omega on the bed, cupping his cheek worried by his lover going limp and silent all but his labored pants of relief.

"Hmm… " Illian whimpered still dazed in pleasure, eyes half lidded, pushing his cheek into the warmth of his alpha's palm.

"Baby! Illian! Il. Please… please be ok! " Bellamy pleaded.

"Mhmmm Bellamy… " Illian cooed, rousing back to consciousness.

"Baby! " Bellamy wrapped his arms around his omega's torso, lifting him from the bed slightly.

"Mhmm what's wrong Bel? " illian whispered, voice weak.

"I.. Thought I hurt you. " Bellamy tried to stifle his tears.

"Haha… no baby. Far from. Haha hmm I was just kinda in a pleasurable daze " Illian Hugged back.

"I…. " Bellamy couldn't believe he even had the urge to say the words.

"And I you. " Illian assured.

"But- I… how.. " Bellamy stuttered knowing somehow what illian ment.

"I thought I would be a beta too. When I wasn't. And I developed feelings for my first alpha so fast… it terrified me. I fought so hard. Lexa is the only reason I allowed myself around him. She assured me it was normal. Its ok. And yes Bellamy I love you too." Illian assured, kissing the dumbfounded alpha, shocked Illian understand so much from so little.

"I.. I love you too illian. " Bellamy sighed and kissed back, relaxing with Illian in his arms.

"Its ok. Relax. I want you Bel. " Illian assured, kissing submissive at Bellamy's neck, revealing his own and wrapped his legs around bellamy.

Bellamy caught an eyeful of something that momentarily sunk his heart, but then he realized why and what it was. Deciding it best to leave the issue ignored for now Bellamy redirected his focus to removing his shirt, revealing his toned body, defined strong abdomen and chest, assuring Illian silently.

As Bellamy began removing clothing, his core rocked against Illian, feeling the omega's desperate slick through his clothing on his pounding sex. "Please Bellamy. Mate me. Become mine. Make me yours. " Illian requested quietly and reassuringly.

"I love you too Illian. " bellamy kissed soft and gentle at Illian's neck.

"Mhmmm I love you too. And you art too patient." Illian chuckled, allowing his hands to snake down to Bellamy's core, undoing his belt then his pants and then pulling his cock free from the underwear, stained with precum.

"Fuck…. Y… your hands… Illian! " Bellamy bucked into the soft timid hands surrounding his length.

"Mhmm you like that? How about this?" Illian slipped his hand further down and clasping the base where he could already feel Bellamy's flesh threatening to burst into a knot, swollen slightly beyond that of the rest of his sex.

Bellamy howled out as loud as he could half in pleasure half in ache, the sensation stealing his restraint. Bellamy grabbed both of Illian's hands, pinning them to the headboard above him, his thighs, spreading Illian's legs wrapped around them. Illian whimpered feeling his sex and his hole exposed, the sexually tenuous air brushing against his hole leaking slick, begging for Bellamy.

"Fuck.. Bel… I… I can't take much more. I need you. You need it too. Please! " Illian squirmed, his heat pulsing deep in his core, aching more and more by the moment, needing it. Illian did everything he could to entice the alpha, begging him with his body. Turning his head submissive, revealing his neck, arching his core up, displaying his hole even more, open and ready to be penetrated. His chest rising and falling faster and faster, panting heavily readying himself for Bellamy.

"Mhmm that's a good boy. " Bellamy growled, shifting his hips so his head pressed against the ripe entrance.

Illian couldn't take it anymore as he rolled his hips, pushing Bellamy's tip inside him, only taunting his ache even more, wishing he could force himself further down, force the alpha's member deeper inside him, but Bellamy was still pinning his hands to the headboard and Illian couldn't move any closer.

"Mhmm soo eager for me aren't you? Well.. I do think it's about time I knitted you! Made you mine! " Bellamy roared, bucking hard, sending Illian against the pillows and deeper against the bed, writhing in un imaginable relief. Bellamy then released Illian's hands, grabbing the omega's hips, driving them further down onto his cock, bucking in deeper and deeper, making the man his as he plunged in and out.

"Bellamy! " Illian cried out, thrusting his head back lost in the strong alpha's hands wrapped around his hips, forcing him to roll his hips onto the perfect cock filling him up.

"That's it! Scream my name! Mhmmm let everyone know whose you are now! " Bellamy demanded bucking harder.

"I.. God… " Illian moaned loving the show of ownership. "Yes Bellamy! I… I am yours! " Illian screamed out , his body melting with submission. His core's ache replaced with ecstasy, but his cock now pounding, begging for attention.

"That's a good boy! " Bellamy praised pleaded feeling his body approach his climax.

"Uugh Bellamy… my… uugh my cock hurts… may I? Ohhh… " Illian pleaded his whimpers growing more desperate.

"Oh of course you can my aching little slut! Mhmmm I want to watch you pump your aching cock for me, mhmm moan lost in your pleasure as I fuck your ass, mhmm I want to watch you cum for me before I fill you with my knot. " Bellamy taunted, growling deeply pleased.

"Yes my alpha! " Illian hollered out, his hands immediately scrambling to his cock, bucking his hips into his own hands, lost and consumed by Bellamy at his rear and his hands at his own cock, immediately losing what control he had left, the pleasure overflowing, his body releasing without his command, clasping down around Bellamy as his whole body tensed and he climaxed, releasing, cumming all over himself, coaxing Bellamy's climax too.

Bellamy too lost himself to his peak watching the well cut man cum for him, panting, whimpering in relief of climax. Bellamy bucked once more, his cock pulsing hard, sporting his seed inside of Illian as he felt his knot finally begin to grow.

"I.. Ohhh god…" Bellamy moaned rocking his hips deeper against the omega, caught in his knot sensitive and swelling, brushing up against the inner walls of Illian now clamping down on the base of his knot, ensuring they become locked together. "Fuck Illian your ass is perfect… mhmm so tight for me, uugh, craving each and every spurt of my seed. Mhmm god… " Bellamy raved, his cock still climaxing, spilling more and more of his semen inside illian filling him up.

"God… so.. Full… ohhh… " Illian moaned on the verge of pain, being stretched with cum and cock. "Uugh… Bellamy's… so… so much.. Too much…. " Illian moaned deeply.

"Mhmm perfect. " Bellamy kissed Illian as the omega's body grew more accustomed to the stretch, the ache soothing, transforming to pleasure.

"Ohhh… Bellamy… "

"Mhmmm yes… "

"Fuck. Love you. " Illian moaned softly.

"That's a good boy. I love you too. " Bellamy kissed.

"Bellamy? " Illian asked hesitant, watching Bellamy's eyes become caught by that spot in his neck.

"Yes baby? " Bellamy snapped from his distracted gaze.

"I know your inner alpha doesn't like it. " Illian covered the scar with his hand.

"I… " Bellamy stammered not wanting to admit it.

"Its ok. I understand. It isn't yours…. I'm marked… and it isn't yours. " Illian echoed hollow. "I.. I should have mentioned it before I let you mate me. I'm damaged goods. " illian paused. "I… if you need to you can pull out. I… I don't care what it does to me….. I brought it upon myself. " illian turned away full of self loathing.

Bellamy rested on top of Illian in shock of how scared the omega was, that he could ever think this would be enough to make Bellamy change his mind, regret knotting Illian. "Illian! No! I love you Illian! And this! " Bellamy traced the marking. "This is just a part of who you are. I love you. And I would never, NEVER! do that to you. An alpha does not suffer from that. But omega's… you might bleed out, or never be able to bond again." Bellamy reminded.

"I love you too and I don't want you tethered to me if you don't wish to be. "

"I love you too. Are you ok? " Bellamy asked worried.

"I.. I just want you happy my alpha. " Illian whispered worried for Bellamy.

"And I you my love. " Bellamy assured.

"I.. Do you wish to mark the other side? Or on top of it? " Illian offered.

"What do you want? " Bellamy offered, caressing the other man's cheek.

"I want your mark bel. I do. But.. I also want his children to be able to see their father's mark. And I don't want to forsake that part of my life. " Illian answered.

"Mhmm that sounds perfect. "Bellamy kissed Illian deeply. "You know I will raise them as if they were my own yes?... I… that is… if you wish it. " Bellamy offered.

"Of course. I would like nothing more." illian assured.

"I love you. And where would you wish my mark? " Bellamy offered.

"The exactly opposite side? Matching? " Illian requested.

"Mhmm sounds good. " Bellamy smiled, kissing down Illian's neck, to his shoulder, then back to the spot where they met.

"Bellamy… mhmm that's it… please… " Illian felt his body and mind ache for the mark. Bellamy stayed silent, he teased with his teeth, nipping, grazing. "Bellamy! Uugh! I… just… uugh… just do it already. " Illian felt his cock grow hard again. Sore with overstimulation. "God.. I.. I came too many times already… and you are getting me all worked up again bell! "

"Mhmm and my teeth puncturing you, breaking your skin, marking you, digging in, leaving my sign of ownership permanently won't drive you over the edge again anyway? " Bellamy teased, licking up Illian's neck to his ear, biting and pulling at his earlobe.

Illian shook craving it, craving more, craving the strong alpha's hand on his pounding hard cock despite the mustels in his core, screaming sore and aching with overuse, cumming too hard too frequently. "Fuck.. Bellamy.. It hurts, I.. You are making me too horny all over again with your taunts, your teeth on my flesh and knot… " Illian swallowed hard aroused feeling him, thinking about it. "I.. Inside me like that.. "

"Mhmm buried in your ass! " Bellamy flexed his cock pumping another spurt into the omega. "Mhmm still cumming inside you, filling you, pushing you to another delicious climax. Mhmmm. I'm going to bite you, and " Bellamy's hand slipped down, wrapping around Illian's cock. "I'm going to play with your sexy little cock until you cum for me, my Beautiful beautiful omega. Understood? " Bellamy's hand teased around the head, slowly moving down, tauntingly. And while his hand worked at Illian's pulsing sex, his teeth found the same spot from earlier.

"Y… yes my alpha! I will cum for you like a good omega! "Illian cried out as he felt Bellamy's teeth bite down, tearing into him. It had been years since he had experienced being marked. The teeth piercing him were painful at first, but then he took a sharp breath, taking oxygen in as Bellamy played with him and them it all changed to pure pleasure. Relief as the pain evaporated. "B… Bellamy! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! " Illian felt himself almost immediately growing close, bellamy lapping at his marking, still digging deeper, biting harder and harder as he worked at Illian's cock, masterfully taking him there, to a perfect release, arching, cumming again as Bellamy finally released his bite.

"Bellamy.. Oh god… " Illian painted.

"Mhmm Amazing. You are amazing love." Bellamy cooed.

"Mhmm you too "

"Sleep now little one. Sleep" Bellamy commanded softly.

"Mhmm yes alpha. "


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS DEAD! FIND SOMETHING! I CAN'T JUST GO TO THE AZGEDA QUEEN WITH THE DEAD BODIES OF HER PEOPLE AND A STORY OF ASSASSINS! " Lexa screamed outside the closed door to her and Clarke's quarters loud enough to startle the omega curled up by the fire place where they had been resting moments earlier.

"Grrr, Lexa! " Indra growled back unpleased that Lexa was taking this out on her.

"Heda! I am your heda! " Lexa yelled.

"And you were once my student! " Indra growled getting in the commander's face challengingly.

Lexa was caught off guard for a moment as she growled about to open her mouth as Indra continued. " And I know when you aren't in the calmest of minds. So slow down! I understand you are scared Lexa. But turning on your allies will not help. "

Lexa softened for a moment before a fire lit within her eyes infuriated by the notion that she was scared. "I am not _scared_! You are simply a frightened beta out of her league and you know nothing of what you speak! I will murder the whole azgeda clan myself if I have to! "

"So be it my heda. " Indra forfeited hurt and disheartened.

"Now leave me to my omega! " Lexa yelled.

Clarke knew before the door even opened again that Lexa was too far gone to feel any of her emotions through their bond.

"Grr, take off your clothes!" Lexa commanded reentering the room.

"Lexa! " Clarke contested feeling a primal urge to simply obey.

"Before I rip them off of you! " Lexa added. "No Lexa! " Clarke jumped up from the furs she had been laying on, casting her sketchbook and pencils aside. Lexa roared at Clarke seeing the omega weak on her feet, her body fighting her.

"You will obey or I will make you! "Lexa threatened as Clarke went white with fear then red in anger.

"Is that how you see me? I only have freedom as long as I choose what you want!? Maybe it's best I return to Arcadia for a couple nights." Clarke turned, ache replaced completely with hurt.

"Of course not! You had two attempts on your life just yesterday. You are only safe here! " Lexa missed the point completely.

Clarke stood wordless for a moment. "No. I think it's safer at Arcadia. No tyrannical leader demanding I strip and verbally abusing her friends. "

"Clarke…. " Lexa whispered, the name a ghost on her lips as she watched Clarke grab her bag.

"What? " Clarke growled stuffing her ripped and cut clothes into her bag after removing the clothes Lexa had bought her.

"Clarke" the word even more hollow on Lexa's tongue, watching, realizing she was truly at risk of losing Clarke again.

"I will have octavia return the ones I'm wearing when I get my old clothes stitched up. " Clarke offered.

"Clarke… " Clarke could feel Lexa crying through the bond if it wasn't obvious from her weak voice and inability to say anything but her name.

"Lexa. " Clarke felt her lover's lost sorrow.

"Please. Please. Stay. I… I will do anything. Please. " Lexa requested, falling to her knees defeated, full of guilt.

"Lexa. " Clarke turned around feeling like she had been a touch more that extremely impulsive.

"Please. I… I will never command anything of you again. Please. " Lexa pleaded.

"I'm here Lexa. " Clarke sighed rushing to hug the destroyed alpha. " I'm here baby. I… I will stay… " Clarke offered knowing she probably never would have followed up on leaving.

"I love you Clarke. I'm so sorry. "Lexa held tighter to her than ever before.

"And I you Lexa. "Clarke whispered holding the tense alpha.

"I… are you ok love? "

"I'm ok baby. But I can tell that you aren't. " Clarke replied.

"I… Clarke… " Lexa stammered.

"I'm here love. Talk to me. " Clarke urged, motioning for Lexa to lay down on the furs.

"I'm scared Clarke. I love you… and.. I.. I can't lose another omega. I can't lose you. I'm scared they will get you while I'm away from you. I.. Titus is still out there. What if he still thinks you a threat? What if the azgeda still want to hurt me through you. "Lexa allowed the thoughts on replay in her mind to spill out her mouth.

"I figured. I can protect myself love. Now roll over! " Clarke ordered pushing Lexa to roll over onto her belly.

"I… Clarke what are you doing? " Lexa's mind thought dirty at first. " unless you are secretly an alpha too I don't exactly know how this is gonna work… "

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm giving you a back massage. " Clarke laughed throttling just above Lexa's hips where her waist was its thinnest before removing the Alpha's shirt.

"Mhmm that sounds nice too… " Lexa hummed.

"you need to relax love. I can feel how stressed you have been. It's why you are snapping at me. And Indra. " Clarke advised.

"Fuck…. " lexa buried her face in the furrs. "I need to apologize to her.

"Ohh yeah You do. That was rough and she didn't deserve that. But she will understand and forgive you. However first you need to relax." Clarke advised, working form Lexa's lower back.

"Oh fuck… Clarke! " Lexa moaned.

"Better love? " Clarke teased working at the knots harder and harder.

"Mhmmm yesss.. "Lexa moaned softly.

"Hmm but I do like the idea of us switching positions and having some fun after.." Clarke moaned teasingly. "Mhmm you, pressing me down into these soft furs, shoving that hard cock of yours inside me… riding my ass till I cum for you! " Clarke moaned moistening.

"Grrr… yes! Mhmm. " Lexa felt herself harden, aching to take Clarke.

"After. " Clarke reminded. "Just relax for now. Enjoy. " Clarke reminded, working her way up Lexa's back softly. "Just enjoy your omega servicing you, making her alpha feel good. "

"Mmm yes baby." Lexa hummed, enjoying Clarke's strong but soft nimble fingers touching her every muscle. Clarke moved from her spine outward towards Lexa's side. Lexa shivered each time Clarke massaged her tight side, her body feeling as on a cloud as her own personal angel kisses each and every inch of her being.

"I love you lexa. " Clarke whispered, moving up to work on her lover's shoulders.

"Mhmm baby. " Lexa moaned feeling her shoulders untense for the first time in far too long.

"That's it love. I'm here. Just relax. " Clarke kissed at Lexa's neck.

"Mhmm Clarke!" Lexa moaned, rocking her hips into the furs, her cock pounding, impatient.

"Yes Lexa? " Clarke moaned back taunting.

"Fuck… grrr need to… take… you… " Lexa growled aching more and more to force her cock inside Clarke's wetness that she could already feel through Clark's panties, rolling against her back.

"Mhmm I love your growls baby… " Clarke moaned, rolling her hips faster against Lexa, still massaging her lover's neck and shoulders, not caring if she gets slick on her skirt, or if she completely soaked her panties.

"Grrr that's it! I can't take any more! " Lexa roared, flipping them over, forcing clarke onto her belly and hiking up her skirt forcefully, ripping off the soaked panties. "Mine! " Lexa declared, ripping Clarke's legs apart and pressing her mouth immediately to Clarke's soaked pussy.

"Lexa! " Clarke screamed, pushing her ass back and up so that her wetness was more accessible. "god Lexa! " Clarke whimpered feeling Lexa's tongue probing her folds, pressing in deeper each time.

"Clarke… mhmmm such a good wet little omega… " Lexa groaned, savoring Clarke's flavor, lapping up each and every drop of her lover's wetness only to have Clarke's needy core replace it immediately.

Clarke ghasped clawing at the furs underneath them, her body shaking in need. "Fuck! " Clarke cried out suddenly as she felt Lexa's teeth on her folds, puling, taunting slightly. "T… teeth!? " Clarke screamed as Lexa didn't stop, she continued to catch Clarke's folds in her gentle bite, scraping her teeth along each and every one only to soothe it with her tongue.

"Mhmm " Lexa smiled hastening her bites and licks moving closer to Clarke's clit, the omega's wetness dripping down her chin and covering her face, holding nothing back as she sloppily pleasured the omega wrecked with heat. "Enjoying yourself? "

"Lexa! " Clarke cried on the edge.

"Mhmm I do love how my teeth on your puss make you feel… " Lexa cooed before launching for her lover's clit, devouring her, licking, nipping, biting, and sucking deeply at Clarke's clit, relentless as she forced the omega to cum for her.

"LEXA! "Clarke screamed louder, cumming, bucking backwards against her lover, riding her face as she came harder than ever, squirting for Lexa who eagerly drank her down.

"Mhmm that's my perfect girl.. " Lexa smiled, still drinking up Clarke's puss, still squirting in climax.

"Fuck… Lexa… " Clarke signed melting into furs, wrecked and sauteed.

"Mhmm you aren't done yet love." Lexa reminded, climbing over Clarke, pressing her pounding hardness, freed from her pants againt her lover.

"Lexa… god… uugh… fuck me… use my pussy… fill me baby… I… I.. Uugh I want you to cum inside me! F… fill me… Lexa.. I want your seed… ma… make me p.. Pregnant with your babies… " Clarke whimpered, working herself up more and more with every word.

"Mhmm someone is aching to be taken even after just cumming for me… " Lexa growled pleased, slipping tauntingly slowly inside lf Clarke.

Clarke screamed in ache, clawing more and more at the furs under them. "Lexa! Faster! More! " Clarke screamed! "I need it! " Clarke painted more and more.

"Mhmm good girl. I will happy fill you my love. Mhmm I will fill your womb up with my cum. And we will raise beautiful children together. " Lexa promised, bucking deep inside her omega, savoring the warm wattness as she continues writing under her. Lexa then sniffed along Clarke's neck, then licking up it.

"Lexa! " Clarke cried lost.

"Of course my aching baby girl." Lexa replied immediately knowing what Clarke needed. Lexa bit hard and suddenly into Clarke's neck, sucking on her, bucking in harder, demonstrating all of her dominance as she continued pushing Clarke one step closer towards rapturous ecstasy. Lexa then pinned Clarke's hands down to the floor, pounding in harder taking her dominance, proving her ownership over the drenched aching omega.

"Lexa! I.. I.. I'm gonna! " Clarke cried out.

Lexa released the bite for a moment before resuming it. "Mhmm cum with me! Mhmm I'm about to climax too. " Lexa instructed bucking deep in once more as she bit harder, feeling her lover's warm wet velvety walls close in around her aching cock, spraying her seed inside her lover, cumming together, one entity of pure pleasure for a moment before they both collapsed on the floor ontop of eachother, lost in release of tension as Lexa's knot sealed them together.

"Mhmmm better baby? " Clarke inquired.

"Mhmm much. " Lexa kissed the red and bruising bite.

"Good. But you still need to talk to Indra. " Clarke reminded.

"Yes love. " Lexa sighed. "Can you not give me ten minutes to relax while inside you?

"Nope. " Clarke giggled clamping down on Lexa's knot, forcing her to spirt again harder inside her.

"Ohhh fuck.. You bitch!" Lexa groaned cumming again.

"Mhmmm feels sooo good." Clarke moaned.

"That's it! " Lexa growled, rolling her hips. Intentionally grinding her knot along Clarke's gspot, forcing Clarke to cum.

"Fuck… Lexa… " Clarke moaned.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet! "

Lexa limped into the throne room where Indra already awaited her, having certainly pulled something in a cumming war with Clarke.

"Good morning my heda. "Indra welcomed cold.

"I…. Fuck " Lexa groaned in pain.

Indra initially went to help her commander but then restrained herself in spite.

"Indra. I.. I need to say I'm Sorry. "Lexa began.

"What!? " Indra recoiled, never having heard Lexa say such a word before.

"I.. I was a total ass to you Indra. I'm sorry. "Lexa bowed in a submissive request for forgiveness.

"Lexa.. Are you ok? " Indra asked worried as she noticed Lexa's limp.

"I.. Pulled something." Lexa answered.

"I can have nyko take a look for you. " Indra offered.

Lexa laughed at first. " An alpha something. " Lexa clarified.

"Oh god " Indra laughed more than was appropriate.

"Yeah yeah I deserve it, I was a dick, Now my dick hurts. " Lexa dismissed.

Indra laughed harder.

"So if your laughing does that mean you forgive me? " Lexa sighed sitting down on her throne and applying an ice pack to her crotch.

Indra couldn't stop laughing as she watched the commander in pain. "Yeah… after letting me see this, we are good. " Indra smiled.

"So… why did you call me? I would have much rathered ice my crotch in private. Not to mention I'm sure you didn't want to see me till a couple minutes ago. " Lexa inquired.

"Well I actually have good news. Potentially even better than getting to see you in such rare form. " Indra replied before whistling.

"I got a tip from roan and found this one in the bowels of the tower hiding, meeting with roan himself. " indra's daughter pulled Titus and the exiled azgeda prince.

Lexa's eyes went wide, she wanted to jump up and rejoice, but knew she was still in too much pain to even take the ice pack off of her aching pussy and clit. "Ohh this Is perfect. Thank you both so much. " Lexa paused turning her attention to Titus. "Mhmm and you, you will pay for costia. And you will deeply regret what you tried to do to Clarke. I will enjoy fillaying every piece of flesh from your bones. " Lexa smiled deeply satisfied.

"I was doing what was best for you!? " Titus yelled.

"You are an incompetent fool! All of azgeda was using you! Your insider knowledge to take control of the coalition! "

"Tell me more! " Lexa offered turning to the yelling yet smug prince.

"My mother knew that any more azgeda around polis now would be too much so she offered me a relief from my banishment. I had no interest in destabilizing the coalition, however i needed to see how far this had gotten… Let me guess, an attempt on your omega? Just after those you once thought friends turned on you? Challenged you? " Roan questioned.

"Y… yes.. How did you know? " Lexa asked.

"How do you think she attained power? "Roan chuckled. "I guarantee you she made at least one of your friends challenge you by threatening to kill their omega. "

"Oh god… illian.. " Lexa knew it was true immediately. Her friend would have done anything to protect his omega, even turn on her like he had. "Thank you. How may I repay you for… helping.. " Lexa offered to roan.

"Hmph, take her down. " Roan smiled.

"Deal. " Lexa offered her hand to Roan with a smile.

"Good. " roan smiled back returning the handshake.

"Indra, please call a meeting of the clans, I must talk to illian, I will be back soon. " Lexa requested limping out.

End of chapter 22

To the reader - Not gonna lie. This chapter has been finished for a week. I… I'm just kinda exhausted and broken cause my life has been crazy lately , and i've been dealing with a lot of stuff and physical health issues.I had to leave my job and Along with that my fiance and I just broke up. I would be lying if i said I wasn't emotionally destroyed on some level. And to add to this , the stories I had shared with her had suddenly been deleted the next night. So… yeah this is the first time I have a good excuse for these chapters being late. Ummm but that is my life right now ; in shambles.

-sincerely Jessica

Also-

Hey, so just curious. Is anyone that reads these trans? (I think I have had a trans person or two comment)

Is it obvious that the these stories are a trans person trying to deal with dysphoria a little? Just trying to normalize for myself that women can have non traditionally female bodied?

Also to get to what I was actually meaning to ask. Would any trans readers be interested in a story of an alpha or omega who was either transgender or transdynamic … idk like an alpha that identifies as a omega. Or visa versa. Does that make sense? Just thinking about the idea. Would focus more on realistic stuff like getting hormones, passing, discrimination, dysphoria, all that stuff. Idk just a thought. If anything comes to mind I will ask if any one is interested again with more specifics. But in the meantime, anyone interested give me a heads up, pm, email, review whatever. Also would love ideas lol.

(Also this should go without saying, but I mean this seriously. I'm not talking like the transracial girl from a couple years ago. I'm talking realistic struggles based upon my life so far as a trans woman.)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Authors note : sorry it's been so long. I'm working on myself alot right now. Trying to process through the abuse i endured for the past several months. I will to continue to write and upload as much as i can .

"Who the hell could that be!? "Bellamy roared softly into the omega's ear as he heard a knock on the door interrupt his sucking and nipping at Illian's neck.

"Mmmmph.. Bellamy don't stop… "Illian whimpered before clearing his throat attempting to suppress the weakness and submission his voice had become accustomed to with Bellamy's cock pounding down his throat all morning. "What is it? I.. Uugh we are kinda busy? " despite his attempts Jillian's voice was still weak.

"Mhmm that's my sexy… submissive… aching omega… throat sore from my hard cock filling your throat and stomach? " Bellamy taunted nipping Illian's neck more as he stroked the omega's hard and sensitive cock, weeping with precum.

"Fuuuuck… " Illian whimpered weak to Bellamy's torture.

"It is your commander! Put your clothes on and get out here love birds! Now! " Lexa pounded on the door once more.

"We have to stop. " Illian sighed.

"Mhmm that's not what your hard cock says. Mhmm I can feel you… just…. About… to… " Bellamy caught Illian's mouth in a deep kiss, still stroking his lover's cock, catching him by surprise, speeding up, forcing illian over the edge as he bit his lip and pulled away tauntingly. "Cum! " Bellamy roared as Illian was caught, back arching, cock lost, pounding cumming, releasing his essence all over Bellamy's hand, painting, in the perfect haze for his alpha.

"Bel…. Oh god… mhmm. " Illian hummed, rolling over onto his belly, sticking his ass up slightly allowing for Bellamy ti satiate himself too.

"Good boy, rest there for a minute while I talk to Lexa. " Bellamy ordered, patting Illian on the back with his clean hand, licking his lover's essense off the other.

"mhmm you taste even better than last night love…. " Bellamy hummed putting his pants, not bothering with anything else, or even to hide his substantial bulge.

"I'm not going to wait forever! " Lexa yelled knocking angrily her cock/ clit still aching terribly as the door swung open.

"yeah? " Bellamy nodded arrogant.

"Ok child alpha. Ide have half a mind not to make you sit again." Lexa teased.

Bellamy growled angry but held his tongue.

"Are you treating my friend right or do I have to kill you too? I'd rather not kill both his alphas, but now I know he'll survive I won't feel that guilty." Lexa threatened.

"I take perfect care of my love! " Bellamy snarled.

"Yeah yeah lover boy " Lexa sighed forcing her way in. "Illian. We need to talk! "

Illian pulled blankets over himself, slipping his pants on under them then his shirt.

"Well at least you're wearing more clothes than favio."

"Is everything ok Lexa? " Illian asked worried.

"I.. I know why he challenged me. He was threatened. He knew didn't he? That you were pregnant? "

"Yeah. He… he was so happy when he found out… a.. And… he… he's gone… "It hit illian all at once. He began sobbing all too suddenly. Equally as suddenly Bellamy's arms wrapped around him. Comforting him, protecting his lover from the all to scary world… all too real.

"I'm here love. Your alpha is here. " Bellamy instinctively released the perfect cocktail of aromas to calm illian. To soothe then comfort, and reassure. To make Illian know for certain. He wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"I… love you too. " Illian whimpered through slowing tears.

"He did it all to protect you. To save you. Your life was threatened. He loved you to the verry and Illian. I'm so sorry. " Lexa held one of Illian's hands apologetic.

"Thank you. Thank you lexa. I… I'm relieved to know… that he didn't leave for no reason. " Illian whimpered, Bellamy glaring at lexa over his shoulder, furious that Lexa would bring news that hurt his lover.

"You are safe. And you have an alpha that clearly loves you. I'm glad you two found each other. " Lexa smiled softly, the tears hitting her too. Guilt and self loathing still lingering for killing her friend. For not being someone he could go to. To prevent something like this. "This is my fault. I failed you both. " Lexa whispered, letting go of her friend's hand turning to leave. "But. I will make it right… as right as I can. The people who did this. They will pay. Jus drein Jus Dan. " Lexa whispered the last four words of trigedasleng under her breath hardening her resolve.

"Lexa. " Illian whimpered fighting the calming scent of Bellamy, too quiet to get her attention as she left.

"I love you " Bellamy whispered worry in his voice.

"I love you to. Bellamy? What's wrong? " Illian asked.

"I… I'm not really your alpha. I'm just the person who was entering a rut as you woke up. Just The man sniffing your neck that you let fuck you cause you entered a false heat. " Bellamy's pain becoming more obvious with every word.

"Bellamy! No! " Illian Yelled turning to see his lover, holding him. "I chose you. Yes you were in a rut and I was entering a heat. But it wasnt that. It was you. Your scent. Not the scent of your heat. It called to me. My last alpha… I didn't tell him I loved him the first time we had sex. Or the first time he knotted me. I loved him yes, but we went slow. And I was happy with that then. But just because this is fast doesn't mean it isn't just as meaningful. Bellamy. I love you. Nothing else matters. " Illian stroked Bellamy's cheek gently, love in his eyes.

"I love you too. I.. I've never experienced these things before. N… nothing more than one night stands with random people from the original 100. I… I just don't want you to regret this… us… I love you. " Bellamy echoed.

"I love you too. And I know if you get out of your own head you will remember that you can feel what I do through our bond. Mhmm remember when you felt each and every stroke you made at my aching hard cock? Pounding in ache for you? The rush as you made me cum for you? " Illian reminded.

"Mhmm yes love… " Bellamy kissed at Illian's neck.

"Mhmmm now feel that. " Illian held to Bellamy, experiencing his love for the alpha deeply as they embraced each other.

"Mhmm thank you love. Thank you for centering me…. For reminding me. "

"Of course my alpha. " Illian smiled. "Now.. Fill me with that perfect cock of yours.

"Lexa! What's wrong!? " Clarke yelled as she felt the emotionally tortured alpha.

"I apologized to Indra, found out why my friend tried to kill me. And saw the pain I caused on my closest living friend. And it is time for revenge. Today is the last we have 13 clans. " Lexa growled.

"Wait! What did skai kru do!? I won't let them die Lexa! " Clarke yelled defensive.

"No. Not skai kru, Azgeda. They will all die for this betrayal. Titus aligned with them to kill you, but they used him and you as a distraction so that I wouldn't investigation my best friend challenging me. I only found out due to their exiled prince roan. Other than him None of them are to be forgiven. They are all to die alone in their beloved cold! " Lexa answered cold, her limp lessened as she gathered her battle armor.

"Lexa! Can you hear the words as they leave your mouth!? " Clarke yelled testing the Alpha's dominance.

"I can hear yours testing me! Questioning your alpha! " Lexa raised her voice once more.

"Lexa! " Clarke growled.

"Know your place OMEGA! " Lexa roared.

Clarke glared, her inner omega wanting to run and hide, but her spirit winning over. "NO! " Clarke contested.

"WHAT!? " Lexa raised an eyebrow, her hand instinctively going to her sword feeling the dominant challenge.

"No Lexa! I will not 'know my place' my place is by your side as an equal or not near you at all!" Clarke stood strong, tired of feeling unequal.

"You wish to renounce me as your alpha? " Lexa snapped from her anger, fear and doubt encroaching.

Clarke stumbled. She.. She had found all of this so alluring days ago. To be the slave of the commander. She had been so happy to receive the brand, bite, and bindings she still wore even now. " Yes. " Clarke questioned against her intention.

Horror washed over Lexa's face.

"I love you lexa. But I don't love this. Not if this is how will be. " Clarke retaliated.

"i… I… " Lexa stammered and watched as her lover attempted to remove her bindings.

Clarke looked up, begging for a reason to stop, to leave them on, or just not to leave. But none came as Lexa's head hung low and broken.

"I.. They are locked. I have the key. " Lexa offered.

Clarke held up her wrists silence potent between them as Lexa fumbled to gather the keys.

"Just break them. It doesn't matter. I will never use them again anyways. " Lexa's voice growing weaker. hnj

"I… why not?" Clarke paused shocked.

"I've failed two omegas now. Gotten one killed… and forced another to leave me. " Lexa turned her face and threw the keys to Clarke, hiding her tears.

Clarke rushed to remove only one of the cuffs before running to hug Lexa. "I love you. " Clarke whispered. " you didn't fail me. I miss understood. I didn't realize what being a slave would be. I was caught up in my heat. I made the mistake. Not you. " Clarke assured.

"I love you Clarke. But I did fail you. " Lexa turned around. "I pushed you to renounce me.. I.. I didn't make you do the reading. I didn't make it clear to you what this is. Its my fault. My job was to protect you. To make you happy Clarke. " Lexa caressed Clarke's cheek gently as Clarke felt her omega instincts finally win back over as she purred and pushed into the caress. "And I failed Clarke. " Lexa lamented.

"I.. " Clarke couldn't stop herself from aching for more of the gentle caress of Lexa's strong hand. "Lexa… need you.. " Clarke whispered not aching to be taken but to be loved.

"I'm here… if you want me. " Lexa whispered.

"I.. Want nothing in this world more than you Lexa. I just can't take all of this with it. I.. I am happy to submit when we are there " Clarke gestured to their bed. "In bed that is not only what I am willing to do but it is what I want. But… not constantly, not outside of this room. I.. I need to be your equal.. Or else I will feel like I am nothing. " Clarke explained.

Lexa took a deep breath, sighing, steeling herself. " ok. "

"Ok? "

"Ok." Lexa repeated undoing Clarke's chains.

"Ok… as in… " Clarke lead.

"Ok. " Lexa remained unwavering.

"Lexa… " Clarke whispered worried.

"Ok. You will be my equal. In all ways you want. I am not your heda. I am your lover. Your Lexa. Your alpha if you wish it. Nothing more. " Lexa offered.

"Are you sure. " Clarke asked cautious but hopeful.

"Clarke… you are the love of my life. My intended mate. My omega. Hopefully one day the mother of my children. I care more about your happiness than anything else. " Lexa answered. "So yes. I am sure. If you wish I will call the clans now. Explain that you are my equal. Fuck if you wish I will command they call you heda too. "

"Hehe i'd like to see some of those proud alphas call an omega Heda. "Clarke smiled playfully.

"Is that what you wish? "

"No…. I do however have a plan." Clarke replied confident as Lexa smiled softly back at her, the both knowing things were to be different after today, better, stronger.

End of chapter 23

Authors Note !

So a lot of people keeping up with this story for a while might be surprised by this chapter. Me included haha ! I swore up and down that this wouldn't happen , but idk, it did. This is just what felt right so this is what happened . hope everyone enjoys.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Author's note : so as many of you know. It's been a while. But this chapter is finally out. It's also tentatively the end of this story. I might stumble upon some stuff I wanna add. And I know this end is a little sooner than I ever said it would. And for that I'm sorry. But this feels like a good end.

I want to thank everyone from the depths of my heart for reading. This story has meant alot to me. And ending it is really hard. but thank you all so much.

(Shameless plug time) I have another the 100 story started and I will be posting it soon.

"I'm sorry. " Lexa sighed, returning the leash to Clarke's chains.

"Hey. This was my plan. " Clarke reminded.

"I… I'm sorry for all of this. For letting it get so bad. " Lexa corrected.

"I know. " Clarke nodded gently.

"I love you. You know that right? "

"I know Lexa. " Clarke assured. "And I you. "

"Thank you. "

"Are you ready? " Clarke pulled at the chains as she moved towards the door.

"Be careful. Ok? " Lexa advised.

"I'm not weak because I'm an omega Lexa. " Clarke growled.

"I didn't say you were! " Lexa defended.

"Would you have said that to me if the great and feared wanheda was an alpha? " Clarke tested.

"I am not sure. It depends. " Lexa admitted.

"Exactly. " Clarke huffed.

"It doesn't depend on what you think it does tho. And I'm sure of that. " Lexa argued, frustrated and hurt.

"What's it depend on then? " Clarke growled again, assuming the worst.

"It would depend on if you were still my girlfriend. I didn't ask you to be careful because you are an omega. I asked because I love you Clarke. I don't know if we would have fallen for each other if you were an alpha. So that's why I'm not sure. And why it depends. " Lexa explained.

"I… " Clarke felt a pang of guilt.

"Would you not request the same of me if I were on your end of this plan? "

"I love you. " Clarke's shoulders fell.

"So.. Will you be careful for me? " Lexa requested with a loving hug.

"Better. I will be strong. " Clarke hugged back.

"Good. " Lexa kissed the omega's cheek.

Lexa marched into the meeting room last, with Clarke following Close behind her. The room full beyond its intended capacity, each clan leader, their second, and their champions, all with their omegas surrounding the throne of their clan intended for at most the clan leader and their omega. The room left a twenty four by twelve foot rectangle open for what was to come.

"What is the meaning of this Lexa! " The azgeda queen roared with disdain as she stood.

"Heda! " Lexa snapped back.

The queen growled back before sitting down. "Fine. Heda. What is the meaning of this. "

"I have an announcement for the clans. " Lexa answered.

"My heda." Kane piped up hesitantly. "What was the meaning of demanding out omega's come too. My Abby is in her heat and she was sleeping when we heard word of the emergency mandatory meeting. She should be allowed to rest, especially during her first heat. "

"Sit. Your questions will be answered in time. " Lexa ordered, turning and sitting in her chair.

"Ready baby. " Clarke nodded from her mat. "Indra! " Lexa yelled, Indra walking in with Rowan and Titus, tied, hands behind their backs.

"Here the prisoners are my Heda. " Indra offered.

"Release Rowan. "

"Thank you my Heda. " Rowan thanked, rubbing his wrists after Indra cut him free. "I brought this coalition meeting to order today because both Rowan and my own flamekeeper Titus have divulged knowledge of a conspiracy to murder my omega, in the mistaken though that she is weak. And they have both informed me that this plan was engineered by Titus and the Azgeda queen. " Lexa explained.

"Lies! It's all lies! You have no proof. A man who by his own admission attempted to kill your omega and my disgruntled and disgraced child. " The queen rose dismissing the accusations immediately.

"Save it. We have all the proof we need. Where's your champion, azgeda? " Lexa lead.

"He couldn't make it. He was away with his omega for their heat and rut. " The queen dismissed with a wave.

"Really? Because I have his head here. " Lexa pulled the disembodied head from behind her throne.

"This is an act of war! " The queen yelled.

"Yes it is. He was killed by Bellamy. The new alpha of my dear friend, Illian. This man" Lexa held up the head. "Was the man who had to kill him for attacking his omega. And before he was killed he had confessed to attempting the execution at your behest. " Lexa glared at the Azgeda queen.

"So what! This means nothing! The mad ravings of a commander desperate to control the coalition. "

"No it isn't. " Bellamy stood tall.

"That man tried to kill me. And the only reason I am alive is because of Bellamy. " Illian stood with his alpha.

"I admit to conspiring with you. I shall face my fate. Accept yours, and quit being a coward. " Titus demanded.

The queen scared and tired of the accusations turned suddenly and before anyone could realize what she had done Titus was dead on the floor, ran through with a spear.

"He was my kill! For costia! " Lexa roared, overwhelmed with furry, grabbing for her sword.

"No. " Clarke placed a hand on Lexa's over her sword. "She is my kill. " Clarke reminded.

Lexa controlled her breaths, her rage unbridled within her, wishing to cut the woman down herself here and now. But she knew she owed it to Clarke to continue with the plan. "Many of you know my omega. Wanheda. It was but days ago I had her bow to me, take my brand and bindings. Today I acknowledge my mistake. She is no slave. She is the strongest woman I know. "

"Proof! Proof she is a mad woman! " the queen rejoiced.

"You want proof. " Lexa smiled, unsheathing her blade and breaking Clarke's chains in one swift motion.

"Commander of the Azgeda clan. I challenge you. " Clarke stood.

The queen scoffed delighted in the outrageousness. "Lexa. You accuse me of attempting to murder your omega, and present me with the perfect opportunity to end her with no repercussions. Fine. I accept your challenge. "

"Good. " Clarke took the blade from Lexa and walked to the center of the room, prepared for the fight.

"Clarke! " Abby yelled.

"I love you mom. But not now. " Clarke silenced.

"You should listen to your mother naive pup. " The queen chuckled, drawing her spear from Titus's corpse.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself. "

"I will kill you quickly. I promise. "

"You will try. " Clarke glared.

The queen rushed Clarke, attempting to end her in one single stroke as she did Titus. But Clarke deflected the strike towards the ground. She quickly followed up, gliding her sword along the spear toward the queen, cutting into her arm, just short of a truly devastating blow.

The queen pulled back quickly launching with a flurry of short pointed jabbing attacks, all missing but one grazing Clarke's outer thigh, barely enough to even cut her clothing.

"You won't win that easily young omega. "

"And you will die painfully. " Clarke grunted, knocking the spear upward, closing the distance, knocking the queen across the head with the hilt of her sword before cutting across the leader's chest, cracking ribs she struck so hard, the queen falling to her knees. Clarke then wrapped her leg around the arm of the spear, pulling the point back to the ground, stepping on it, ensuring the queen wouldn't try anything.

"Last words? " Clarke offered.

"Die bitch. " The queen pulled a small blade from her sleeve, launching at Clarke's belly. Clarke felt a pain at her side, both sides, her ears ringing, realizing she was on the ground.

"No! " Titus choughed blood onto the Azgeda queen.

"Titus. " the name leaked from Lexa's lips as a tear fell from her face, shocked that he was alive after being run through like that, amazed that he had saved clarke, and astounded it had worked.

"I'm sorry my Heda. It is my fault. " Titus whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he dropped, limp, lifeless, gone.

"Clarke are you ok? " Lexa asked stepping towards her from the throne.

"I.. Fine. He knocked the wind out of me. " Clarke stood up.

"He saved your life. "

"Yes he did." Clarke agreed with the alpha and cut the queen down for the final time, beheading her with one stroke.

"As you all can see. Omegas are more than capable, despite the fact that we treat them like they are not. "Lexa began. "And from this day forward, that stops today. From this day forward I share my rule as Heda with Clarke kom skaikru. You all shal address her as heda just as you do me. I will now give my lover; my equal, the floor to speak. Take her commands as I'd they were mine. " Lexa ordered.

"Thank you love. " Clarke walked to her alpha, sitting with her, each of them on one arm of the throne, together equal. " omegas of the coalition. Alphas of the coalition. I invite you to share in this choice. Please alphas of the coalition. Offer to share your power and your throne with those omegas you claim to love so deeply. Show them what they mean to you. That they are more than a possession. Do so by giving your omega the key to their shackles if they wear them. If they wish to continue wearing them, that is their choice, and in no way prohibits them from sharing in your power. " Clarke suggested to a mixed reception , some alphas immediately yielding the keys to their omegas, others refusing the bold idea as their omegas urged them to consider it. Lexa was immediately disgusted with the alphas shrugging off their omega's attempt to change their mind.

"You will obey your commanders! " Lexa roared, her nightblood scent filling the room. "All of you ignoring your omegas! Unshackled them, now! " Lexa ordered.

A series of grumbels and detesting yells broke out as the alpha's moved against their will .

"To those omegas just unshackled by Lexa's command, you are welcome to shackle your alpha." Clarke smiled. " they shall not beg you to share your position with them. " Clarke smiled.

"If you want I will let you collar me. " Bellamy smiled holding Illian close, watching on at the coalition leaders with various responses from happiness to disdain.

"Mhmm mabye. But I definitely want one from you for me. " Illian smiled.

"I don't have much power in my clan. But what I have is yours love. " Bellamy offered. "I love you too baby. " Illian kissed the alpha.

"You know everything I have is yours. " Octavia smiled taking Raven's collar and putting it on herself, twirling around playfully. "It look good? "

"Give it back asshole!" Raven. Pushed Octavia playfully.

"What I don't look as cute in it as you do baby? " Octavia smiled.

"No! I want it back! " Raven snatched it. "Its comfy. You know I love wearing it. " Raven pouted.

"I love you baby. " Octavia grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I love you too. "

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I just meant it as a joke. " Octavia apologized.

"Its ok. Just don't steal it again. " Raven ran her fingers over the collar she wore.

"You may have all my power as second of trucru if you wish." Octavia offered.

"I know. And I love you for that. But. I do not need it, just continue to be my lover and treat me as your love." Raven requested.

"I love you. " Octavia kissed her deeply.

"Does everyone understand? " Clarke asked the coalition.

"Yes. " The coalition replied, seeing the look in Lexa's eyes, knowing they would regret if they didn't agree.

"Then I believe we are done here. " Clarke looked to Lexa.

"Go. Sort things out amongst yourself. If I hear any complaints from omegas. . you will regret it. " Lexa advised.

Clarke and Lexa arrived back at their room not much later.

"I love you. "

"I love you too Clarke. " Lexa smiled.

"Thank you " Clarke smiled.

"Of course. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get my head on straight. "

"Its ok. you came around baby. I love you." Clarke assured.

"Thank you for staying. For giving me another chance " Lexa bowed her head.

"We are ok. " Clarke assured with a kiss. "I love you, and i don't want to worry about this anymore. Let's go to bed baby. " Clarke requested.

"Clarke its three pm. " Lexa questioned.

"And your omega is in heat. " Clarke looked back, ripping her shirt off.

"You…. Oh god.. " Lexa felt it go right to her hardening cock.

"Now get over here, and fill me with that cock of yours! " Clarke ordered, hopping onto the bed, on all fours.

"God damn it Clarke…. " Lexa gazed at the perfect ass waving in the air only a moment before she launched herself forward, ripping Clarke's pants off immediately, appreciating the slutty thong Clarke chose that morning, a thin strip of lace fabric perfect to accent the round ass, soft and firm in all the best ways against her hand as she spanked Clarke.

"Fuck! LEXA! " Clarke cried out in pleasure, craving another on a carnal level. Clarke licked her quivering lips. "More. " the word a desperate pleading prayer.

"That's my girl. What do you want my love? " Lexa's lips curved in delight of the anticipation.

"I… ohhh.. Yo.. Your rope… tie me down. Spread my legs… fuck me… k.. KNOT ME! " Clarke screamed, her core alight, craving pounding through her.

"Good girl. " Lexa praised, watching the thong she adored so thoroughly grow damper by the second.

"Y… yes… mistress. " Clarke offered, whimpering, her whole body trembling.

"Are you sure? " Lexa allowed a calming hand to rest on Clarke's back.

"Yes mistress. Not every time. But… occasionally. I do want this. Like this. As long as after. " Clarke trailed off scared, heat still raging in her.

"Equals. Equals after. "Lexa added.

"I love you Lexa. " Clarke assured.

"And I you Clarke. " Lexa comforted.

"Mistress. "Clarke's voice submissive and trembling.

"Yes my beloved? "

"Please… tie me down. " Clarke whimpered.

"Yes my love. Now rest on the bed while I get my rope.

"Mistress. " Clarke melted into the bed, scenting Lexa's pheromones, powerful and calming, soothing her wholly, causing her hands and knees to give out from under her. "I… really like it when you call me that? " Clarke sighed into the scent of soothing.

"Good my love. I'm glad you enjoy it my love. " Lexa smiled, pulling the rope from her drawer. "Now roll over. "

"Yes mistress. " Clarke nodded submissive, rolling over, revealing her completely soaked pussy only covered by a thin strip.

"Mhmmm such a good girl for me. " Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on the inside of Clarke's thigh, sliding it up tantalizingly slow. Clarke began squirming, writhing under her taunting touch. "Stay still, or I will punish you. " Lexa advised.

"i… I… Mistress… " Clarke's voice strained, doing everything she could to Restrain herself, to keep herself from moving .

"Yes yes. I know it will be hard, but you are my good girl. And I know you can handle it. " Lexa praised, her hand growing closer to the moist spot in between Clarke's legs.

"Y.. Yes mistress. " Clarke fought her body with everything she had not to move, to quiver, to buck her hips into those perfect fingers, oh so close.

"That's it. " Lexa smiled, her fingers finding the original of Clarke's wetness.

"Ohhh! Mistress! " Clarke screamed out feeling the fingers push her thong to the side, tracing up and down the center of her lips, barely even touching her, but feeling like the touch of god nevertheless. "Good girl. Now stay still while I tie you up. " Lexa ordered, slipping a blindfold on clarke, standing, taking the rope, tying it around Clarke's foot slowly, the rope fastening over the omega's skin, trapping her to her body as her head threatened to float away. Lexa then began an intricate wrapping pattern to create a makeshift spreader bar, before attaching the other side to Clarke's free ankle. The motions, pulling softly, dominantly, possessively at Clarke's legs, dragging on forever as she was left tantalizingly in the dark, on the precipice, unsure what to expect at any moment.

"Lexa.. " The word a moan on her lips.

"Yes my love? "

"I… it feels really good. "Clarke whimpered, wiggling gently against the ropes, enjoying their comforting snugness.

"Good. Im glad." Lexa's warm voice full of caring love. "Would you like more? Covering your torso, holding your hands over your head? "

Clarke grasped the idea holding her breath hostage for just a moment. "Yes! "

"Good." Lexa pulled out another length of rope, dragging her hands up Clarke's leg, then her torso, then to her neck, tracing the mark she had left recently.

"Its healing well. "

"Yes it is love. Now I will help you onto your knees. You will have to spread them. " Lexa advised.

"Yes mistress.. I.. Mhmmm I… like the inability to close them… " Clarke whimpered, the hot air coated with sex filling the room, never allowing her to forget her sex was so open, bare, unable to close her legs, her puss in full view for her alpha.

"Good. " Lexa growled pleased, helping clarke to her knees before looping the rope down and around the inside of the omega's legs, knowing the rope so close to the aching woman's puss would drive her crazy. "F… fuck. Lexa… " Clarke painted, her ache rising quickly.

"Patience my love. Patience will be rewarded with my knot. "

"Yes mistress! " Clarke cried, the taunt making her head and crotch swim.

Lexa then drew an extensive pattern over Clarke's body with her rope, wrapping around her core, her shoulders, her neck and her breasts, intentionally squeezing the delicious pillows with her ropes, trapping extra blood within them, knowing it would cause them to be extra sensitive and achy. Lexa then finished her tieing by wrapping Clarkes hands together behind her back, before gently pushing clarke down onto her front, and then helping her onto her knees and shoulders, head buried against the bed in a couple of pillows.

"Mistress… I.. My pussy.. Hurts… so bad. " Clarke whimpered into the pillows.

"I know love. And I will give you quite the treat now. " Lexa assured.

"Mhmm thank you mistress. " Clarke felt Lexa behind her, the hard cock pressing against her ass, knowing that Lexa was aching for it just as bad as she was, dying for it, to take her.

Lexa took one of Clarke's hands in her own over the omega's ass. "I love you. " Lexa assured, brushing the tip of her member against Clarke, her member pounding, her fluids leaking from her tip, thick with need. "I love you too Lexa. " Clarke replied, squeezing lexa's hand.

"I have a surprise for you if you want it? " Lexa offered, slipping inside of Clarke slowly, delighting in the decidedly velvety texture of Clarke's sex.

"Oh… Lexa… " Clarke pushed back as much as she could while tied up.

"Good girl, taking in your alpha's cock. " Lexa mused.

"Fuck… ohh.. What's… surprise… " Clarke whimpered.

"Here. " Clarke felt the familiar pointed cold on her fingertips.

"Y… your blade… " Clarke whimpered..

"Yes my girl. Would you like to feel it against your skin once more? Maybe dancing around those perfect breasts of yours? " Lexa offered.

"Yes. Please. Mistress please. " Clarke pushed back with vigor onto Lexa, skewering herself on the perfect rod of her alpha.

"Of course my love." Lexa dragged the blade up the omega's back, tracing intricate patterns as she slid in and out slowly churning up her omega, ensuring Clarke would become lost in the pleasure for her.

Clarke felt the blade occasionally cut ever so slightly deeper than a paper cut, a few stray beads of blood forming on her back, each stroke causing deep powerful shivers to run through her, painfully aware of how distilled her scent had become, calling to the alpha to finally climax and knot her.

Lexa knew they were both drawing close to their peaks, yanking Clarke up by her bindings, taking her opportunity to drag the blade along Clarke's aching peaks, pert and pebbled, screaming for attention.

The second she felt the blade gracing her breasts Clarke arched back into Lexa as hard as she could, bottoming out on Lexa.

As Lexa felt her lover climaxing she discarded the blade to the corner of the bed, buck in as hard as she could, cumming with her omega.

The two lost themselves, wholly unaware as to what has occurred, they returned to consciousness, baking in the afterglow of their climax, holding each other in bed, knotted together, painting their breath together.

"I love you Clarke. "Lexa made out between heavy breaths, undoing the restraints.

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke replied, comfortable, knotted, content.

" Are we gonna be ok? " Lexa asked, releasing Clarke's hands, and holding her behind.

"Yes. I think we will be. " Clarke nodded, enjoying her Alpha's embrace.

"Good. Now rest my love. Rest and we can move forward another day. " Lexa held clarke tighter as they both felt happy, secure, safe, together.

End of chapter 24

So….. That's it. That's the end.

I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. This story has really meant alot to me. And I am sorry that it is over. But this feels like a good place to end it.

Also, I don't make any promises, and I'm not saying it will be soon. But there will probably be some epilogue chapters for this story some day. But the main story. That's over.

Thank you all for reading.

New 100 fic soon I promise.


End file.
